All These Memories
by longliveFinchel
Summary: Rachel Berry has everything that she could ever wanted. She has made it to the big city with her new apartment and her one way ticket to Broadway. But when the big city doesn't turn out to be as Rachel expected, all she has left is her very vivid memories. She's left longing her 12 member family and one very special person from her past. Mostly AU. I do not own Glee/Characters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There she was. Looking up at the shining lights with pride, she couldn't help but feel that she had everything that she had always wanted. She took another few steps down the glowing street as she looked around at all the flashing billboards in Times Square. She was so mesmerized, she forgot all about her surroundings.

"Hey, move it lady!" yelled a random stranger passing from behind her.

"Get out of the way!" shouted another stranger who looked at her in disgust.

Snapping her out of her timeless moment, she hurried out the way to try and get a cab to pick her up. New York City was everything that she could have imagined! Well, except for the people yelling at her to get out of the way. But she wouldn't let any of that get to her head because she finally made it to the place that felt like home. She finally wasn't the little girl whose dreams were too big for her own imagination.

Getting out at her stop, she hurried to get to her new apartment. When searching for apartments with her friend Kurt, who was to eventually come with her, they had spent the whole night drinking coffee and looking for apartments on many websites. After a full night of arguments and discussion of which ones were good or terrible, the perfect apartment rested right in front of their eyes on the computer screen.

"That's the one Kurt" Rachel said as her eyes remained fixed on the computer screen.

"I don't know Rachel. Don't you think it might be a little too pricey?" He said sounding concerned.

"Come on, Kurt! It's perfect! It has two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a beautiful kitchen and living room area, and the view is to die for! I'm sure my parents will be more than willing to help out with half of the funds and then you and I can split the rest. Come on, we've been dreaming about this since we were kids!"

"Fine, but don't be surprised when this whole thing blows up in our faces." Kurt said with an unconvinced face.

"Kurt Hummel, are you listening to yourself right now? We are Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry! We can accomplish anything we set our minds to. Besides, you don't think that Barbra and Patty didn't have the exact same problems we're having right now. You'll see, one day when we're both being chased into our own limos, with our personal drivers, and big mansions in different states you'll thank me for making the choices I make!" Rachel explained with great enthusiasm.

"It must be nice to have a huge imagination Rachel Berry." Kurt said with a small smile upon his face.

"Why yes, Kurt Hummel, yes it is" Rachel said slightly giggling afterwards.

Rachel now stood in her empty apartment looking out at the beautiful lights that the many skyscrapers were projecting. She couldn't help but feel empty inside. Even though one of her many dreams had come true, she left behind others. Leaving her window she locked her door, turned off all of her lights, and went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning it finally hit her. She sat there as the many tears ran down her face. She missed it. The feeling of love, family, friendship. It was all gone, she was all alone now. Why was she feeling like this? She made it. She had everything. Well, not everything. She no longer had him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Rachel woke up on Monday morning she didn't want to leave her bed. Today was her first day at NYADA. Rachel was really excited to start off her new career as an actress. She had been waiting for this her whole entire life. She just wished that she could have Kurt there to experience her joy with her.

Speaking of Kurt, Rachel totally forgot that she was supposed to call him last night to tell him about New York. She hurried over to the other side of her bed to grab her cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts looking for his name. As she went through all the names in her phone she found one name that stood out to her. She didn't know how she could forget that it was there, since she used to use it about a million times a day.

Feeling a little bit of ache in her heart, she quickly moved on to Kurt's contact in her phone, which he insisted on being called Kurty Bear in her contacts. When she hit his number she waited nervously. She was afraid that he would become angry with her for not calling him last night when she promised him that she would. The phone rang about four times before she heard the voice that she had missed these past few days.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt" Rachel said nervously.

"Finally, what happened to our scheduled call for last night?" Kurt said sounding mad.

"I'm really sorry, I have just been so focused on getting everything settled in. I know you're really mad, but if it makes you feel better I'm about to head out to my first day at NYADA." Rachel said.

"Oh right, I totally forgot! You are totally going to tell me all the details when you get back! I don't care what time, I'll be waiting by my phone all day! Ha-ha!" Kurt exclaimed.

Listening to Kurt's happy voice over the phone made her feel a little less nervous about the day. She knew that even if it did turn out to be terrible she could call him and tell him all about it. Kurt always had that effect on people. No matter how bad your problems were, you could always go to Kurt and he would understand you. Rachel just needed him to be in New York with her. She needed him to watch Funny Girl with her over and over again and to scarf down chocolate ice cream while telling each other the gossip that they found out each day. Even though they didn't exactly like each other when they first met a few years ago. They grew to like each other over their common bond of thinking very highly of their own talents and their love for Broadway. Kurt Hummel would always be Rachel's absolute best friend.

"I miss you" Rachel blurted out.

"I miss you too, sweetie" Kurt said sounding a little surprised by the sudden outburst.

"I just feel so guilty telling you about all of my experiences here when you didn't get the chance to come with me." Rachel could feel her tears building up in her eyes. "I just feel so lonely here. When I first got here I was happy and amazed, but now I just feel like every time I walk into this apartment I'm crushed because of all of our crushed hopes and dreams." Rachel said as she wiped away the tears that tended to stray down her face.

"Rachel, it's not your fault, okay? Don't ever feel guilty for being amazing. Besides, I love listening to my best friend jabber on about the best city ever. Don't worry, pretty soon you won't have to miss me because I'll be there every day." Kurt said sounding enthusiastic.

"Thank you for that. I really needed this little chat to make me feel better. Look, I really should start getting ready. I only have an hour and a half to get everything done before I have to head out. I promise that I will call as soon as I get back from my classes to give you the all the gossip. Love you bestie! Talk to you soon!" Rachel waited for Kurt's goodbye.

"Okay, but you better call me as soon as you get on the subway after classes! Love you too girlie! Talk to you soon." Kurt exclaimed.

After Kurt's last words Rachel hung up and took a nice and hot shower. By the time she got out she only had an hour left, so she quickly blow dried her hair, straightened it, and threw on one of her old dresses from her senior year and a pair of black flats. After she got dressed she put on a light coat of base and mascara. After she finished getting ready, she realized she still had a little extra free time so she decided to fix some coffee and pancakes. As she sat down and ate her breakfast, she thought about all the ways that today could go. As she thought away, her nerves started eating away at her stomach until she had to stand up and walk around to get rid of the terrible nausea. She hoped this wouldn't happen all day.

As she left, she made sure all of her appliances were unplugged, she turned all the lights off, grabbed her purse, locked her door with her key, and walked down the hall, down the stairs, and outside to the nearest subway station.

When she got on the subway she got a little nervous because there were some creepy men sitting at the back staring her up and down. At that moment she thought of him. She knew that if he would have been on that subway with her he would have protected her from anyone. Oh how she missed him. At that moment she wondered what he was doing right then and if he was thinking of her too.

Being completely distracted with her thoughts, she never even really noticed that this was her stop. She jumped back to reality and followed the people getting off. As she got off of the subway, she checked her watch. She felt completely relieved when it revealed that she had spare time to find her class and get settled. When she got on campus, she was amazed at how big the buildings were. She loved this about New York City. When she was a small child she used to look out her window, instead of grass she would picture huge skyscrapers being everywhere. She was glad she could see it for real this time.

When she got her schedule, she went to her appointed room, which was not that far from where she was standing. On her way there, she bumped into a girl going at full speed, spilling something all over her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so very sorry! Please let me help you clean that up or buy you a new coffee!" Rachel said nervously, not knowing what the girl would do.

"Oh, no. It's okay. It's my fault. I should have slowed down! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" The girl asked looking worried.

"No, I'm fine. Ha-ha. I guess first days just aren't my thing." Rachel said laughing.

"At least I ran into someone nice for once." The girl said joking.

"Let me guess, you're not from here either?" Rachel asked.

"Uhm, no. Ha-ha. I'm actually from Jackson, Mississippi. I just got here a few weeks ago and as you can tell It's been pretty tough." The girl said smiling nervously.

"Me too. Well, not the Mississippi part, but I just go here a week ago. I'm from Lima, Ohio. I have already been yelled at by random pedestrians." Rachel said laughing.

"I'm Marley. Marley Rose." The girl said holding her hand out for Rachel to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Marley. I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel said smiling while taking Marley's hand into a firm grasp while shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel. What's your schedule? We might have a class together!" Marley said reaching for her schedule.

"Uhmm.." Rachel said reaching for her schedule. "It looks like we have 5 classes together. I'm glad I met somebody in some of my classes because I would not be able to survive not knowing anyone in all of my classes! I'm extremely too shy!" Marley said laughing.

"I know how you feel" Rachel said sincerely. "New York is too big of a city to be all by yourself."

"I think the bell is about to ring. Do you want to walk to class with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, if we get there early we might get to sit by each other." Rachel said grabbing Marley's wrist to lead her to the classrooms.

By the end of the day, Rachel had already made about seven new friends. She made sure to get Marley's number in her phone, so if one of them was feeling lost they could help each other and get to know the city together.

When she walked through her front door, she put her stuff down on her coffee table and ran straight to her phone to tell Kurt all about her day. She quickly dialed Kurt's house number on the keypad and waited for an answer. When the phone stopped ringing a voice answered the phone, but it wasn't Kurt's.

"Hello?" The male voice asked.

"Hello? Kurt?" Rachel asked a little confused.

"This is Finn, who's this?" He asked.

Rachel froze.

"Hello? Are you still there?" He asked sounding annoyed.

Rachel quickly hung up the phone and started crying. Hearing his voice made her feel good and sick at the same time.

Suddenly she stopped pacing around her apartment, which she had been doing. She sat on the couch to think. Before she could do anything, everything just came flying at her. All of her memories that she tried to forget. The painful memories of how everything began. Every memory of the best and worst years of her life. His voice brought everything back to her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The alarm clock blared as she got up to look at it. She felt a little anxious as she turned it off, got up and went to use her bathroom. This had been the daily routine since she was a freshman. Some days she would wake up feeling like she didn't want to move, while other days she felt nervous about going to school and seeing people she simply wanted to avoid.

Rachel Berry was in the middle of her sophomore year and she still hadn't joined any of her school's clubs. She had to admit that it wasn't that she never had the time, but simply because none of these clubs interested her. She felt that her time in high school was ticking and she still had nothing to show for it. She had to do something about it. Soon.

As she left out of her bathroom, she walked over to her closet. Every morning she had the same difficulty, staring at all of her clothes, deciding what to wear. She finally grabbed a cute little spaghetti strapped white dress, with a light blue flower pattern. She also grabbed her light blue sweater to put over her dress, and her favorite pair of Mary Janes. After she got dressed, she went back into her bathroom to fix her hair.

It didn't really take Rachel much time in the bathroom. As she got to her mirror, she quickly ran her naturally wavy hair through her new straightener that her dads bought her for Christmas. By the time she was finished with her whole head, she took a white headband out of her drawer and settled it perfectly so that all her hair was out of her face.

When she was finished she quickly unplugged her straightener, grabbed her books, turned off her lights, closed her door, and headed downstairs.

When she got downstairs she was greeted by her two dads, who were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading their own issues of the daily newspaper.

"Well, someone's up early this morning." Hiram said looking at Rachel as he put down his newspaper.

"Good morning guys" Rachel said, smiling, while she went to the fridge to get some milk for her coffee.

"Good morning, darling" Hiram and Leroy both said simultaneously.

"Rachel, your father and I are going to be working a late shift tonight. We won't be back until around midnight. You're going to have to get take out for supper. We're really sorry to leave you alone, but our job demands late hours." Leroy said taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's okay. I understand." Rachel said sounding a little disappointed. She honestly wasn't surprised. With both of her parents being successful lawyers she got used to being alone. A normal night for Rachel consisted of getting home from school, doing her homework, fixing dinner and eating, getting ready for bed, putting her parents' food out for them, and going to bed. She knew that her parents loved her, but sometimes she was just really sad to be alone. She couldn't be mad at her parents though, they were just doing their jobs.

"Well, we better start heading out if we want to be on time." Hiram said standing up from the table.

Rachel and Leroy nodded in agreement as they followed.

Rachel quickly grabbed her books and her keys from the hook. As she got into her car, she turned it on and rolled down the passenger window to say a farewell to her parents.

"Goodbye guys!" Rachel said looking at her dads getting into their car.

"Goodbye honey! Have a great day today!" Hiram yelled.

"Bye, sweetie pie!" Leroy called behind Hiram.

Rachel smiled at them as she back out of the driveway, being as careful as she could. The drive to William McKinley High wasn't really all that far, considering that Lima, Ohio was such a small town. As Rachel pulled into her assigned parking space, she turned off her car and rested her head on her steering wheel. She really didn't feel like getting out of her car.

Ever since Rachel was a freshman at this school, she was always the girl who was nervous and scared to be in places without many people that she knew. Even though most of her classmates from middle school were there, she still felt lonely. Rachel always had trouble making friends. People had a tendency to leave her out and judge her based on her appearances. To make everything worse, she started to become the laughing stock of the cheerleading squad, and then the basketball team, and then leading to the football team. As soon as she knew it, everyone tried to avoid her. She had Quinn Fabray and her stupid cheerios to thank for all of the nasty gossip about her. Quinn would spread fake rumors about Rachel daily.

Although she hated coming to school, she didn't let anyone bother her because she knew that she was way better than all of them. Rachel Berry was going to be on Broadway, and all of these people would end up being Lima losers.

As she got out of her deep thoughts, she quickly stepped out of her car, locked it, and walked really fast to avoid the football players staring at her. She secretly wished that she could just get to her locker without any trouble. But it was obviously too much to ask for when a slightly tall guy, with a Mohawk stood in her path.

"Hey Berry! You're looking good today!" The guy said with a sarcastic tone as he looked to his friends for laughter.

"If you'll excuse me Noah, I really don't have time for your crap today." Rachel said as she tried to walk away from Noah Puckerman, the most annoying jock that you could ever meet.

"Hey Rachel, wait! You forgot something!" he called after her.

"What?" She turned around to ask.

That's when it hit her. She then realized that there was something dripping down her face now. She knew exactly what it was. She had just been slushied. It wasn't the first time.

As she looked up she saw Puck laughing with all of his other friends standing by his truck, with their matching letterman jackets and expressions on their faces.

"Have a nice day, loser!" Puck yelled as he continued to laugh with his friends.

After she was publicly humiliated, she ran to her car with tears running down her eyes. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was relieved that she had extra clothes in her car, but that didn't make her feel any better.

When she was finished changing and making herself look decent in the bathroom mirror, she walked out of the bathroom to try to hurry up and get her books for class. She had ten minutes remaining before the class bell rang.

As she walked to her locker she saw it.

**Sign Up of Glee Club Today!  
**

* * *

**Whew! So, there's chapter two finally! I will try to put up chapter three as soon as I can. I know some of you may be a bit confused. Just know that Rachel is reliving her memories right now. For all you Finchel lovers reading this, Finn will come into the story soon. I just have to find out a way to write him in. Stay confident! Finchel is endgame! :) Thanks for reading guys! I really hope that everyone enjoys! Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Walking up to the piece of paper hanging on the announcements board, she couldn't help but put a smile on her face. She had finally found the perfect club for her. She was finally going to be known as "Rachel, the girl who was very talented" not "Rachel, the girl who was socially awkward". After seeing this glorious sign, all of the bad things that happened to Rachel just became a bad memory from the past.

As she slowly walked over to the sheet, she took the pin hooked to the clipboard and signed her name with her perfect signature. Rachel Berry. She then searched through her things to find her sticker pad, placing a gold star on the end of her signature.

If you asked Rachel Berry why there was a gold star at the end of her signature, she would make sure to thoroughly explain that gold star were a metaphor. She always thought that they were a metaphor for her coming a famous star on Broadway.

As she stood backstage that day after school, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She was about to audition for the club that could possibly change her life.

Just as she was about to totally lose herself to state of mind, she heard the girl in front of her being called up to the stage. Rachel took it that the girl in front of her was named Mercedes. She stepped up to the side of the as she watched the girl walk out.

Watching the girl audition, she realized that she recognized the teacher giving the auditions. She didn't exactly know his name, but she knew that she seen him before around the hallways.

As the girl started to sing, Rachel felt a little bit of jealousy. The girl hit all of the right notes. If Rachel wasn't so confident in herself, she would say that the girl may have been as good as her.

No, she wasn't going to do this to herself. She was simply the best person in the whole entire school. She was sure of it.

As the girl finished and exited the stage, the familiar man called her name onto the stage.

"Rachel Berry?"

As she walked onto the stage, all of her fears began to fade away. She knew that any stage at any place could do this to her. She was born to perform.

"Hi." She said smiling, walking onto the stage.

"Hello, Rachel" He said smiling, "I'm Mr. Schuester, how are you?"

"I'm going great. It's nice to meet you!" she said confidently.

"Alright. Let's get started, Shall we?" he commented.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Rachel

"What are you going to be singing today Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I would like to sing Celine Dion's classic 'My Heart Will Go On'" Rachel explained.

"Whenever you're ready" Mr. Schuester said waiting for her performance.

Before Rachel could go on she took a few seconds to endure the moment. As the background music started to play, she waited for the perfect moment to start singing the lyrics.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you _

_Go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you_

_Go on_

_Near, Far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that _

_The heart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch just one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till_

_We're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time_

_I'd hold you_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that _

_The heart does go on_

_Once, more_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and _

_My heart will go on and on_

_Mmmm_

_You're here_

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know that_

_My heart will go on_

_We'll stay_

_Forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on!_

_Mmmmmm, mmmmmmm._

As Rachel finished her performance, a few small tears ran down her cheek.

When she looked to Mr. Schuester for feedback, she saw that he was absolutely speechless.

"Uhmm, Mr. Schuester, can you let me know the results as soon as possible?" Rachel asked.

"Okay. Rachel Berry, you're in!" Mr. Schuester proclaimed.

Rachel's whole entire face lit up. "Omg, Mr. Schuester! You won't regret it. I promise."

"Good job on that performance, Rachel. You have an amazing voice!" Mr. Schuester said sounding so proud.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester!"

"Please, call me Mr. Schue." Mr. Schuester said.

"Okay" Rachel said smiling. "When are rehearsals, Mr. Schue?"

"I'm planning to have them on Wednesday at 4:00 after school" Mr. Schue explained.

"Okay, see you then" Rachel said exiting the auditorium.

After leaving the auditorium, she went back to her locker to get her bag and car keys. As she was getting her stuff out of her locker, she looked at herself in the mirror that she had hanging in the back of it.

Looking at her worn out eyes, she slightly smiled to herself.

"I knew you could do it" Rachel lowly whispered to herself, making sure that no one would hear her. "You were born to be a star!"

Rachel was feeling very confident in herself. She had just aced her one way ticket to Broadway and there was nothing stopping her now. Then she thought of this morning. She suddenly had an idea.

It took a while to find him, but sure enough he was standing by his truck talk to his lame friends.

"Hey Noah!" Rachel called from across the parking lot.

"What do you want Berry? Can't you see that I have way better things to do than talk to you?" Puck said acting cool in front of his friends.

As Rachel got closer, she gained more and more adrenaline.

"I just wanted to tell you that it was a very nice thing that you did this morning. Apologize to me." Rachel said very demanding.

"Oh really, what makes you think that I would every feel sorry for what I did this morning?" Puck asked

"There will be consequences if you don't" Rachel warned him.

"Are you threatening me, Berry?" Puck asked getting closer to Rachel.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Just say you're sorry." Rachel said.

"I'm not apologizing to you, Berry" Puck said looking back at his friends to make sure they saw how tough he was being.

"Then you give me no choice." Rachel Said.

Before Puck could say anything, she took the cup from behind her back, and threw it in his face.

As Puck stood there holding his face, dripping in an icy green mess, Rachel walked up to him so he could hear what she had to say.

"Now you know what happens when you mess with me. Make sure it doesn't happen again. Because you've just experienced one of the many consequences." Rachel said backing up walking past his friends with pride.

"Have a nice day boys" was the last words that Rachel said before she got into her car and head home.

Rachel could say that she was a new person inside. She found the best club that would change her life. She had the best day and I couldn't have gone better. But little did she know that the next day she would meet someone who would change her life forever.

* * *

**So, yeah this story had a bit of a twist! Rachel stood up for herself! I'm so proud lol. Anyways, I will be introducing Finn into the next chapter coming up! I will try to post chapter 4 sometime soon. The song that Rachel sang in this chapter is My Heart Will Go On if anyone wanted to know. Hope you guys are enjoying my story! Review! Okay, I'm done. haha**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! I hope all of you enjoy**!

* * *

Chapter 4

When Rachel got to school the next morning she noticed that yesterday's throw down with Puck had definitely paid off. When she passed by him and his friends in the parking lot, they tried their best to avoid her.

Rachel was really proud of herself for what she did yesterday evening. Not only because she stood up to Puck, but because she had a lot of new found courage and strength.

As she walked through the front doors of the school she couldn't help but notice something.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing to stare at her. It was a very awkward moment for Rachel as she walked pass the many eyes focused on her.

When she got to her locker everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing. Rachel knew why everyone was staring at her. She was the only girl who had ever stood up to Puck like she did yesterday. After her realization, she felt a little fear in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly began to worry that she might have pissed off the wrong people.

Before she could get in deeper into her thoughts someone came from behind her and slammed her locker door shut. Totally surprised, Rachel quickly spun around to come face to face with her biggest enemy.

"Hey man-hands" Quinn Fabray said laughing with two cheerios, who Rachel noticed to be standing behind Quinn.

"Can't you pick a better nickname for me?" Rachel asked sounding smart.

"Oh, I can think of a million other nicknames for you. I just don't think that you would like them too much." Quinn said.

"Well, if you don't mind, can we please get a move on with this pointless conversation? I have better things to do." Rachel said trying to get Quinn to leave her alone.

"Like what, go put on some "spectacular" Broadway show for your stuffed animals. Since they are the only things that would ever want to hear your terrible voice." Quinn said as her friends nodded in agreement.

"You what know Quinn? I am so sick of you always dogging me out at school. I honestly don't know what I ever did to make you want to torture me all of the time." Rachel started to raise her voice.

"Ooo, lookie here girls, man-hands is starting to get a bit of a temper." Quinn said joking with her friends as they all laughed.

"You're just jealous of me." Rachel stated.

"Now, Rachel Berry, why on earth would I ever be jealous of you?" Quinn asked becoming more serious.

"Because, everyone knows the truth, including yourself." Rachel said looking up at Quinn.

"And what might that be?" Quinn asked slowly closing Rachel in.

"Everyone knows that in a few years I will be in New York City living my dreams on Broadway, while you are stuck in this small town dancing on a pole at the local strip club, making local drunk guys happy when you perform your special dances every taco Tuesday night." Rachel said with a big smile on her face.

Quinn just stood there looking at Rachel with a speechless expression. Out of nowhere Quinn burst into a huge whirl of laughter. Before Rachel knew it, all three of the girls were laughing hysterically in front of Rachel.

"Whew, Rachel you're hilarious! Oh sweetie, keep on dreaming. The only one dancing on a pole will be your lame self." Quinn said.

As Quinn said her last words, she walked away with her Latino and blonde friend tagging along behind her.

As Rachel watched Quinn walk away, she whispered something to herself.

"We'll see about that" Rachel said getting her books and heading to class.

The rest of the day tended to go by in a bit of a blur. Before she knew it the last bell of the day had rang, and she was now on her way to the auditorium for her second glee club practice.

The first glee club practice hadn't gone as well as Rachel hoped it would. Instead, they were all off key with each other's voices and their dance moves were terrible. To make it even worse, the boy in the wheel chair had ran over her foot while she was performing her dance. Rachel also felt that the male lead of the group couldn't keep up with her vocally. She needed a male lead who could keep up with her voice and at the same time have the ability to dance with her without running over her. If only Mr. Schue could find him.

When she got to the auditorium she noticed that Mr. Schue wasn't present. The only people present were Mercedes (the girl who Rachel was jealous of), Kurt (Mercedes's really girly guy friend, Tina (she way too shy and had a bit of a stutter), and Artie (The guy who almost killed her while she was dancing). As she walked up to the stage they all stopped chatting and looked at her like she was a serial killer.

"Hey guys, where is Mr. Schue?" Rachel smiled slightly.

"We don't know" Mercedes said continuing her conversation with Kurt.

"So, are you guys excited to sing today?" Rachel asked trying to start a conversation with the whole club.

"Yeah sure" Kurt said turning back around to face Mercedes.

Rachel was a little disappointed. She really wanted glee club to feel like a place where she could call the other members her family. Ever since the club first met Rachel had been trying to make friends with all of the other members. No matter how hard she tried, everyone would just seem to avoid her. She just hoped that she wouldn't spend the rest of her high school career trying to get people to talk to her.

Right before she could continue to try to speak more, Mr. Schue walked in quickly.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to keep y'all waiting long." He apologized. "Before we get started, I have a small announcement to make." He continued. "I would like to let you all know that I have found a new member for the club!" Mr. Schue announced excitedly. "I would like to introduce you all to Finn Hudson!"

Before Rachel could make a protest to Mr. Schue's insane announcement, she got distracted by the appearance of the new male member. Rachel studied the male closely as he walked to the side of Mr. Schue, standing there awkwardly looking at all of them on the stage. Rachel found the boy surprisingly attractive. The male was at least 6 feet tall, slightly husky, had brunette hair perfectly styled to point upwards, and had the cutest face that she had ever seen.

Before any of the other members could say hello to the new member, Rachel quickly jumped off the stage and ran to the tall boy to give him a proper introduction.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry! And you must be Finn Hudson." Rachel said looking up at him holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Hi, yes I'm Finn." He laughed nervously shaking Rachel's hand.

"Can you sing?" Rachel asked.

"Uhmm, Mr. Schue seems to think I can." He said looking at Mr. Schue.

"Well, let's see just how well you can." Rachel said motioning for Finn to join her on the stage.

As the music started to play Rachel felt a little nervous. What if he couldn't sing? What if he was terrible? She couldn't take it if Mr. Schue brought in the perfect male lead only to find out that he had a voice that sounded like a fork rubbing against a glass plate.

Just as Rachel began to worry a little more, she heard a deep voice that sounded like an angel.

_I've got chills_

_They're multiplying_

_And im losing control_

_Cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying!_

Rachel quickly loosened up and took control of the song.

_You better shape up_

_Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

Then their voices collided and it sounded like magic.

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_

_You're the one that I want_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo honey_

_The one that I want_

Before either of them could continue, Mercedes interrupted the song abruptly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but no one instructed me that Ken and Barbie were taking over the glee club!" Mercedes yelled angrily.

"How dare you! I'm nothing like Barbie! She's blonde and fake!" Rachel called after her.

"Okay guys, enough!" Mr. Schue called out. "You are all talented, but you will all have to learn to take turns singing. Next practice I promise you will get a solo. Is everyone satisfied now?" Mr. Schue tried to compromise.

"Fine." Mercedes muttered out as she walked off.

"Great job guys! That settles today's practice. Next practice will probably be tomorrow afternoon at the same time as today. Have a great day." Mr. Schue called out before getting his stuff and exiting the auditorium.

As they all began to start leaving the stage Rachel hurried to catch up with Finn.

"You are really good singer, Finn" Rachel said looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Thanks" he said walking into the hallways of the school.

"So, do you like glee club so far?" Rachel asked trying to make small talk.

"It's cool I guess. I know I'm probably not as good as all of you but I'll manage. The only reason I joined was because Mr. Schue forced me." Finn commented.

"Oh, so you don't like glee club." Rachel said sounding disappointed.

"Don't get me wrong, it seems like fun, but I am just really busy and glee club isn't really the best thing for my reputation." Finn explained

"Finn, I know I just met you but let me give you some one to one advice. If you like to do something, don't worry about what other people think. The only person you should ever worry about is yourself. Don't let what other people think of you get in the way of being who you want to be." Rachel said sincerely.

"Gee Rachel, thanks. I never thought about it that way. I'm really glad we had this talk. It sure is nice to have someone to see me for me, not just as the quarterback of the football team." He said smiling down at her.

"Hey, I know we just met and this may sound a bit crazy, but do you maybe want to hang out tonight?" Rachel asked with high hopes. She really liked Finn. He was the only person that ever talked to her for this long without getting mad or annoyed.

"Rachel, I really wish I could, but I already made plans to hang out with my girlfriend. Maybe some other time?" Finn said looking apologetically towards Rachel.

"Girlfriend?" Rachel asked feeling as though she had been stepped on. All of this small talk was for nothing, if he already had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, you might know her. Her name is Quinn Fabray. She's the captain of the cheerios." Finn explained sounding so proud.

And Rachel was officially crushed. Why was she even trying, she knew that he would be taken. He was the freaking quarterback of the football team, for God's sake. She just hated the pain that she felt reminding her that she had lost the chase. That wasn't the only thing that bothered her. The main thing that crushed her was knowing that she had lost to Quinn Fabray yet again.

"Yeah, how could I not." Rachel said letting out a fake laugh while clenching her fists by her sides.

Just as she was looking up at him, he did something that made her heart melt.

He let out one of the most beautiful crooked smiles that she had ever seen.

As she smiled back at him she made up her mind.

If Quinn Fabray thought that she had won, she had another thing coming to her.

Finn Hudson would be Rachel's by the end of the year, she didn't care what it would take.

* * *

**Yay, Finn's finally in the story! I think I will try to skip over a bit of her high school story. If you've watched Glee you know how it goes. I will also not make Quinn pregnant because it will just make it even longer before Finn and Rachel get together. I know all of you are getting really anxious waiting for finchel to happen. Just know that I will try my best to get them together as soon as possible. I've also changed my mind. I will make some of the about what Finn thinks and his point of view in the third person. Well, that's it for now. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it**!


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Two weeks later_

Fighting for Finn was not as easy as she thought it would be. Even though Finn and Rachel were becoming closer every day, Finn only saw Rachel as a good friend. She really couldn't blame him for not seeing her as more than that. Finn was a really good person. He would never cheat on any girlfriend that he had. She loved that about him. He was really nice and caring and he had the type of personality that made it hard for Rachel to not fall in love with him. She knew that Quinn Fabray didn't deserve someone as sweet as him. Rachel just wished that he would realize that as well.

As Rachel ran down her stairs on Friday morning she realized that she was running late. Quickly making her way to the kitchen, she ran into her parents who were getting ready to head to their cars.

"Good morning Rachel, we hope that you had a good sleep. There are a few extra bagels in the kitchen if you wanted one. We're sorry to leave you alone, but we got called in early this morning." Leroy called out to her as he grabbed his jacket to his suit and quickly exiting the house right behind Hiram.

"Okay, thanks. Have a great day. I love you!" Rachel called after him right before he closed the front door.

As the door closed, Rachel quickly made her way to the fridge and grabbed a bagel. After getting her bag, she quickly looked at the kitchen clock. Crap, she thought to herself. She only had twenty five minutes to get to school. With that being said, Rachel quickly grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

Pulling up into the school parking lot, Rachel felt a little bit of relief as she realized she had fifteen minutes to get her books from her locker and head to her first class.

Finally getting to her locker, she quickly put all of the books she needed into her bag, not realizing that someone was standing behind her.

"Hey Rachel" Finn said waiting for Rachel to respond.

"Hey!" Rachel said with a big smile on her face as she closed her locker door shut and turned around to face him.

This was just the thing that Rachel needed. Seeing him standing there magically washed away all of her stress she had that morning.

"You're rather chipper this morning" Finn said looking surprised.

"I guess I'm just really excited to get a head start on my English assignment!" Rachel said sounding sarcastic.

"Real funny." Finn said laughing with Rachel.

"I really don't understand why all of these teachers insist we work our butts off every day of every week!" Rachel exclaimed.

"So true." Finn agreed.

"Do you have the time?" Rachel asked starting to get concerned, not knowing exactly how long they had been talking.

"Uhm, yeah" Finn said taking out his cell phone from his pocket. "It is 7:50. Why? Do you have a special place to be?" Finn said messing with her.

"Yeah, it's called class. You should really join me." Rachel said giggling.

"I guess you're right." Finn said laughing.

"Come on, if we hurry up we might be able to get there early." Rachel said pulling on Finn's hand.

"Why would I want to get there early?" Finn asked with a confused look on his face.

"You have a lot to learn about me, Finn Hudson." Rachel said pulling Finn as he followed behind her.

As Rachel began starting to become friends with Finn she realized that they had pretty much all of the same classes. She really couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed him before. She was a little disappointed as well. There was only one other person who she also had most classes with. Quinn Fabray.

As Rachel entered the classroom with Finn her smile slowly began to fade as she realized that Quinn was already in the classroom with a seat on the side of her saved for Finn.

"Finn! I saved you a seat!" Quinn called out motioning for him to take it.

As Finn went to sit by Quinn, Rachel noticed that the class was already full leaving her only one place to sit. Right in front of Jacob Ben Israel, the school's hugest pervert. With Rachel's luck he also had the biggest crush on her. He knew everything about her. He even knew where she lived.

When she finally made her way over to the empty desk, she could help but notice the huge smile on Jacob's face. Ughh, her day was ruined. As she looked over to Finn, her heart began to ache as she saw him smiling his crooked smile at Quinn. Why couldn't that be her? Why did she have to be the girl stuck on the other side of the classroom leaning on her arm watching him and his girlfriend while they smiled into each other's eyes? If only he would see how badly for him Quinn really was and choose her.

After class was over Rachel quickly got up out of her desk making sure that Jacob wasn't following her, making her way over to the bathroom and locking herself into a stall. As she stood in the stall, she felt it. Before she knew it tears started pouring out of her dark brown eyes. She felt as though her heart could shatter into pieces at any moment.

She knew that she was being ridiculous crying over a guy she knew for only two weeks, but she couldn't help it. He was the only guy that made Rachel feel the way she did. She needed him. As much as Rachel was afraid to admit it, she was beginning to fall deeply in love with him.

If you would've asked Rachel if love at first sight existed three weeks ago, she would've explained that love at first sight was nothing but a myth and that someone doesn't know if they truly love someone else until they take time to fall in love with that person. But now Rachel knew with all her heart that love at first sight did exist. Finn was her living proof.

As Rachel tried to exit the stall, she quickly jumped back in as a few voices entered the bathroom. Rachel tried to be as quiet as she could stepping onto the toilet so no one would catch her in the stall. Silently listening for them to leave, the voices started to speak.

"I really don't understand why Mr. Peterson makes us write all of those numbers all over our tests. I didn't know where to any numbers, so I decided to make pretty flowers all over the page. I really think he liked them. I think he will give me an A!" the girl explained.

"Yeah, hopefully he will, Brittany." Another unfamiliar voice said trying to sound convincing towards the other voice.

"Okay guys, I have to tell you something." A familiar voice said sounding excited. Rachel knew exactly who it was. Quinn Fabray.

"What?" The two other voices asked at the same time.

"After the game tonight, I think I'm going to lose my virginity!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Wait what? Quinn Fabray, president of the celibacy club is going to lose her virginity? I don't think that's a good idea Q. It might ruin your rep. People like you for being the pretty popular girl who is still good and innocent. People might think of you differently." One voice explained.

"Yeah, I totally agree with Santana." The girl named Brittany said.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. Finn and I are going to be able to take our relationship to the next level. People don't need to know about it. It clearly is none of anyone else's business except for Finn and me." Quinn defended herself.

"Okay, whatever, just keep my words in mind." Santana backed off.

"Come on guys, I just got a text from Sue, she wants to meet us in the gym in five." Brittany said.

"Okay" Quinn and Santana said leaving the bathroom.

After hearing the door close behind them Rachel stepped out from the stall feeling a little sick. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She wouldn't let it happen. If Rachel was sure of anything, she was that she would be at that game to make sure that nothing would happen between Finn and Quinn. That was her new mission.

The rest of the day went by with the blink of an eye before the bell ring for lunch break. Rachel was leaving her third class, which was the only class that she didn't have with Finn. As she walked towards the cafeteria she realized that she had forgot her lunch bag in her locker. Finally making her way towards her locker, she was a bit surprised seeing that the hallway was completely empty. Feeling a little scared, she quickly opened her locker grabbing her bag and closing it. Before she could walk away, someone caught her in her path. The person standing in her way was David Karofsky. Rachel had never met him in person, but she knew that he wasn't the nicest person.

Returning back to reality, Rachel faced the situation that was unfolding right in front of her eyes.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yeah, you can stop being such a loser!" Karofsky said as some of his other friends started walking towards them.

"How can I do that?" Rachel asked trying to play along.

"By being put in your place." Karofsky said while motioning his friends to circle Rachel until she had no way out.

"Please don't do this. I'm begging you. I don't want any trouble. I was just getting my books. No harm intended. Please let me go. I will do anything. Please!" Rachel begged.

"Sorry princess, but losers like you don't get a free pass." Karofsky said.

As the guys started to closer her in she lost all hope. Rachel just hoped that whatever they would do to her would be quick and not painful. Dropping to the floor and putting her hands over her head, she silently prayed that they would just do what they had to do and avoid her face. Just as she was ready to get the torture over with she heard a familiar voice coming towards them.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" The voice called getting closer.

Rachel quickly looked up to see Finn running up to the four guys with Puck right behind them. She quickly got up from the ground backing up from the distracted guys thanking her lucky stars that he was there to save her.

"We were just putting little Berry in her place for being such a loser." Karofsky explained.

"The only people who are going to be put in their places are you four if you don't back off!" Finn yelled looking at Rachel with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh really, Hudson. And how exactly are you going to do that?" Karofsky said getting closer to Finn.

"Like this." Before anyone said another word Finn threw a huge punch toward Karofsky's face knocking him out cold on the floor.

Before Rachel knew it the other three men were fighting with Finn and Puck.

"Finn, Puck, please stop. It's not worth it just walk away." Rachel yelled trying to intervene.

They just ignored her and continued to wrestle the other three men. Giving up on trying to stop the fight, Rachel went to find help. Moving further down the hall Rachel noticed that Mr. Schue was sitting in Ms. Pillsbury's office. Rushing into the office Rachel confronted the adults.

"Mr. Schue! You have to come quick! Finn and Puck are fighting with three football players. Someone's about to get hurt!" Rachel exclaimed running out of breath.

"Where are they?" Mr. Schue asked jumping to his feet.

"Follow me!" Rachel said running to where the boys were with Emma and Will following behind her.

When they got to the scene, Rachel noticed that Karofsky had gotten back up and was throwing punches at Finn's stomach. Before anyone could throw another punch, Mr. Schue stepped in and stopped them. After stepping in to stop the fight, he looked at all of them and asked what was going on.

Rachel quickly walked up and started explaining what had happened.

"I was at my locker getting my books when Karofsky walked up to me and threatened me. Then all of his friends circled me saying they were going to set me in my place. Before they could, Finn and Puck came to help me. Then Finn and Karofsky started fighting which caused this whole fight." I explained.

"Is this true." Mr. Schue asked looking at the guys.

"Yes" they all said.

"Okay then, you four, come with me to Principal Figgin's office." Mr. Schue gestured for them to follow him.

After everyone left, Rachel and Finn were left alone standing in the hallway.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Finn asked looking concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Rachel said looking up at Finn and seeing something that made her worried. "But you're not. Finn, you have blood running down your face and a black eye." Rachel said looking concerned. "Come on, let's go get that cleaned up." Rachel gestured for Finn to follow her to the bathroom."

When they got into the bathroom, Rachel wiped the edge of the sink for Finn to sit on, so his face could be even with hers as she took care of his wounds.

Walking up to the other sink, Rachel took a paper towel, folded it in half, and put it under the sink until it was dripping wet. Walking over to Finn, she started rubbing his wound lightly with the wet paper towel to get the blood off of his face.

"Thank you for what you did out there, Finn. It really meant a lot." Rachel said looking into Finn's eyes as she continued to wipe his face.

"No problem. They deserved it anyways. No guy should ever treat a girl like that." Finn said looking back at Rachel.

Rachel smiled as she continued to wipe his face.

"They're wrong about you, you know." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"How is that?" She asked.

"You're not a loser. In fact, you're the coolest person I know." He assured her.

"You're not so bad yourself." Rachel said with a huge smile while wiping his face one last time. "Okay, I'm pretty limited on my supply of Band-Aids. So, you're going to have to make a choice." Rachel quickly took out her first aid kit in her school bag, pulling out her box of Band-Aids. "Hello Kitty or the Power Puff Girls? Rachel asked laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Hello Kitty is totally the best!" He said in a girly voice, making Rachel laugh even harder.

"Hello Kitty it is." Rachel said while putting the band aid right above Finn's wound.

After cleaning up all of the paper towels out of the sink Rachel and Finn exited the bathroom.

"Hello Kitty really brings out your eyes." Rachel said joking with Finn.

"Real funny..." Finn said sounding sarcastic as he smiled down at her.

"Does your eye hurt?" Rachel said looking concerned as Finn held the side of his face next to the black eye.

"A little, but don't worry about me doctor, I'm a football player, I can handle pain." Finn said slightly smiling.

Rachel kept smiling up at Finn until she finally got an idea.

"Follow me." Rachel instructed heading to her locker.

"What's going on?" Finn followed behind confused.

As Rachel went to her locker, she opened it and found her lunch bag. She opened up her lunch bag and handed Finn one of her food coolers.

"Hold that to your eye. It's going to relieve some of the pain" She explained.

"Wow, Rachel. Thanks. You're a life saver. You should really think about becoming a doctor." He said smiling down at her while holding the cold pack on his eye.

"I never thought of that. Broadway is my destiny." Rachel said.

"Well if you ever change your mind." Finn suggested.

"Thank you." Rachel said looking up at him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being you." Rachel said.

Finn looked down at her with a huge smile.

As they walked back to the cafeteria together, Rachel knew one thing for sure. That she, Rachel Barbra Berry, was in love with Finn Hudson.

* * *

**So, I finally finished this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! I loved writing the finchel scenes! They are soo cute! I'm going to try and put them together pretty soon. Just hang in there. I'm hoping to put chapter 6 up tonight, but if I don't i'll have it up by tomorrow. Okay, that's it. Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 weeks after their last conversation, Rachel felt herself getting closer and closer to Finn. Since their last conversation, Rachel and Finn would have conversations any time they could. After their many conversations she would either feel completely happy or completely sad. On some days they would share secrets and laugh a lot and on other days they would spend their whole time together talking about Quinn. Although Rachel couldn't understand why, it was perfectly obvious that Finn was in love with his girlfriend. She wished that someone could just wake him up and tell him that Quinn wasn't the little angel that she acted like when she was around him.

Rachel knew deep down that flirting with someone else's boyfriend was really wrong, even though Quinn totally deserved it. She also knew that no matter how hard she tried, Finn still never saw her as anything more than his best friend. A part of Rachel was glad that she was considered his best friend. Another part of her was sad because she knew she had been forever friend-zoned.

With that being said, she knew that she was now all in. She didn't care how long it would take or how hard it would be. She would never, repeat never, let Quinn Fabray win.

Walking from her car and into the hallway, she walked past the huge crowd of people, trying to get to her locker. Putting her things into her locker she realized something. Finn hadn't come up to her and started their daily conversation as he normally had. She didn't really want to worry about it, because she knew that he would show up. He was probably just running late or had an early football practice.

Being disappointed that her favorite person wasn't there to talk to her and make her day, she quickly headed for her class, and went to the back, taking the last seat on the row.

As class started, Rachel really started to worry when she looked at Finn's desk and it was empty. Something was up. She knew Finn Hudson. He would never miss a day of school unless something was seriously wrong.

As the bell for lunch break rang and Finn hadn't shown his face all day. Rachel started to freak out. What was going on? She wished she could find out why he wasn't here, but she couldn't. The only two people who were close to him hated Rachel.

Walking into the bathroom, she was terrified at the sight that she saw. Quinn was sitting on the floor while Santana and Brittany were calming her down as she was hysterically crying.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked looking worried.

Quinn never cried. Something was up.

"None of your business Berry, Get out!" Santana called while hugging Quinn close.

"I didn't ask you, Santana. Quinn, why are you crying?" Rachel asked, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"There was an accident." Quinn could barely get those four words out of her mouth before she started to sob again.

"What?" Rachel asked as tears began to run down her face.

"Finn got into an accident early this morning on his way to school. He's in the hospital. It's not good." Quinn explained through her sobs.

With those words being said, Rachel turned around, ran through the hallways, and headed for her car as she started to sob. She couldn't believe that this was happening. He had to be okay, he had to.

Driving as fast as she could to the hospital, she tried everything to stop crying. She just couldn't. She kept putting scenarios into her head that made her feel sick to her stomach. Driving up to the guest parking garage, she got out of her car and ran to the entrance, not caring about cutting off the cars driving by her.

When she got into the entrance she made her way over to the front desk, taking the receptionist by surprise.

"Can you please tell me what room Finn Hudson is in?" She asked as tears ran down her cheeks from her now swollen eyes.

"Are you family?" She asked not looking up from her computer.

"I'm his best friend." She said realizing how powerful that sounded.

"Finn Hudson is in…" She paused typing on her computer. "Room 245" she finally said.

"Thanks" Rachel quickly called as she ran for his room. As she got there she saw two adults standing in front of his room. The woman looked sad as the man just held her.

Walking up to the two adults slowly, they turned to look at her.

"Can we help you?" The woman asked looking concerned.

"Are you Finn's parents?" She asked.

"Yes, and you are?" The man asked.

"Hi, my name's Rachel Berry. I'm a friend of Finn." Rachel said looking at Finn's parents with a sad expression.

"You're Rachel?" The woman asked.

"Uhmm yes." Rachel replied feeling a little worried as to what might happen next.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rachel. Finn talks about you all of the time. It's nice to finally put names to faces." She smiled slightly. "Hi, I'm Carol, Finn's mom and this is my husband Burt." Carol said introducing her husband.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel." Burt said with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you both." Rachel said with a small smile on her face. "Is he going to be okay?" Rachel asked hoping that they would have the answers.

"We don't know yet." Carol said as her smile slowly began to fade.

"Finn's in a coma. They don't know if he will wake up." Burt explained to Rachel with a sad expression on his face.

As the words left his mouth, Rachel went blank. She couldn't breathe. This was not happening.


	8. Chapter 7

**So, here's chapter 7! I hope all of you enjoy! There's a lot of drama in this one!**

* * *

Chapter 7

It had been three hours since Rachel received the horrible news. Since then she had been going back and forth. She would spend time in Finn's room holding his hand, and when the pain got too much to bare, she would go with Finn's parents in the waiting room.

As time started moving on, Rachel began to feel worried. She knew that the only reason Quinn stayed at school was because Sue decided to have a mandatory practice after school and any cheerios who would skip, would be cut. Knowing that, Rachel began to hope that time would move slower so that she could spend more time with him. She knew that once Quinn got out of practice, Rachel had to be gone, or else Quinn would make a huge scene in front of Finn's parents. Rachel didn't want to upset his parents any more than they already were.

Rachel had become close to Finn's parents in the last three hours. Whenever she decided to go to the waiting room with them, all three of them would share small talk. She liked spending time with them. Rachel knew that when she was around them they would feel better and lighten up a bit. They would mostly spend their time getting to know about one another. Burt and Carol would ask Rachel questions about her life, and in return Rachel would ask questions about Finn. After about forty-five minutes in the waiting room, Rachel decided that she wanted coffee.

"I'm going to head up to the cafeteria for coffee. Do you guys want any?" She asked getting up.

"Can you get me some? It's going to be a long night." Carol asked sweetly.

"Me too." Burt agreed.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Rachel said before she walked away.

Getting up to the cafeteria, Rachel noticed that the hospital was quite crowded for a Wednesday afternoon. Walking to the coffee machine she fixed three cups of coffee, and went to the cashier to check out.

"Your total is $3.25." The lady said.

"Here you go." Rachel said handing her a five dollar bill.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The lady said as she handed Rachel her change.

Heading back downstairs, Rachel made her way into the waiting room where Burt and Carol were sitting. Walking up to them, she handed them their coffee.

"I think I'm going to go back with him, if it's okay with you guys." Rachel said waiting for their approval.

"Okay" They both said.

Walking into the room, Rachel took a deep breath as she walked towards him. Sitting down on the chair next to the bed, Rachel looked up at him. It was hard for her to take in the sight before her. All she could notice was all of the machines surrounding him. As she looked at him, a tear began to fall down her cheek. He was laying there, still, with a tube down his throat, breathing for him. Feeling a bit of sadness, she decided to get her thoughts out of her mind by talking to him. Maybe he could hear her, maybe he couldn't. She would never know unless she tried.

"Hi." She waiting for an answer that would never come.

"I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I thought it would be best to talk to you." Rachel said as she began to choke up. "I'm sorry for all of these tears. I promised myself I wouldn't do this. But it's hard to see you like this." "I just miss you so much! I keep telling myself that this can't be happening, but in reality it is. You have to wake up, Finn! You have to! I can't go on without you. I won't. You're my best friend." She sobbed as she still got no answer.

She knew that this was the moment. She had to tell him. If she didn't tell him now, she probably never would. Taking another deep breath, she slowly took his huge hand into her tiny ones and began to speak.

"I love you." She said. "Not like a best friend. I'm in love with you. I always have been, from the moment you walked into glee practice. I know this is bad timing, and not what you would expect at all. I just needed to get it off of my chest. I'm in love with you Finn Hudson, and I don't know what to do about it." Rachel said moving a strand of hair out of his face. She knew that he probably didn't hear what she said, but it made her feel better to say it out loud.

Rachel stayed with Finn for a couple more hours. Every now and then, Rachel would look at Finn, disappointed as he would never move, then she would look away.

Hearing a loud noise, Rachel quickly checked her phone, seeing her dad's name flashing on the caller id.

Not wanting to bother Finn, she walked out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Rachel, where are you? Your father and I became worried when we got home and your car wasn't here." Hiram asked sounding worried.

"I'm at the hospital." Rachel explained without realizing what those four words would do to her parents.

"Dear Lord, are you okay? How badly hurt are you? We are going to be there as soon as we can!" Hiram freaked out.

"No. Dad I'm okay. My friend got in a really bad accident. I'm staying with him and his parents." Rachel replied trying to calm down her dad.

"Oh, you had me worried there for a second." Hiram said sounding relieved.

"I'll be home in a few hours. I don't want to be a burden to them. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home." Rachel assured her dad.

"Okay sweetie. I'll talk to you later. I love you. I hope you're friend gets better."

As he said his last words, Hiram hung up.

Looking at Finn's motionless body, Rachel quietly whispered to herself.

"Yeah, me too."

Walking out of the room, Rachel made her way back to where Carol and Burt sat in the waiting room.

"I think I'm going to head out. If there is anything that you guys need, please call me." She said handing them a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it.

"Okay sweetie, we hope to see you soon." Carol said getting up to hug her.

"Okay." Rachel said hugging Carol and Burt.

After she said her last goodbyes, she went by Finn's room, kissed his cheek, and headed for her car in the parking garage.

Trying to find her car, she ran into someone she had been trying to avoid.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" Quinn asked with an angry and confused face.

"I was being there for Finn and his family while his girlfriend was at cheer practice." Rachel said calling Quinn out for not being there for Finn.

"You shouldn't be here! Finn isn't yours. He's mine. He always will be mine. You can sing with him. You can dance with him. But you will never have him. Do you understand me?" Quinn said getting closer to Rachel.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble. But, the fact of the matter is that I'm his best friend. I was simply being there for him. I don't have any intentions on stealing your man." Rachel lied.

"Well, here's what's going to happen. You will stop seeing him. I don't care if you are his best friend. If I ever catch you making contact with Finn again, I will ruin you Rachel Berry. Do you understand me?" Quinn asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not giving up on him. He's my only friend." Rachel defended herself.

"Gosh, Rachel! You are so frustrating! You live in this little school girl fantasy of life. If you keep looking for that happy ending, you are never going to get it right. Don't you see it? He feels sorry for you! Who wouldn't? Finn isn't your friend. He's someone who talks to you because you're all alone!"

"No. It's not like that!" Rachel yelled as tears ran down her face.

"Yes it is!" Quinn yelled.

"I'm not giving up on him! You can't say or do anything to keep me away from him." Rachel screamed.

Before she could say anything else, she felt a sharp pain across her face. Quinn Fabray had just slapped her. How dare she?! She had no right! She knew what she had to do.

Standing up straight from the slap, Rachel took Quinn by surprise. Before Quinn could wipe the smile that crept from her face, Rachel threw a punch towards Quinn's left cheek. After the punch, Rachel ran away quickly with tears falling from her eyes, with Quinn's words in mind. Just as she found her car, she heard Quinn's final words being called after her.

"You are done, Rachel Berry! Get ready to go through hell the rest of your high school life!"

Jumping in her car and locking the doors, she just sat there. Before she knew it the tears fell like a waterfall. Sitting there looking at Quinn going into the entrance of the hospital, she started banging on her steering wheel. This wasn't fair! She couldn't understand how Quinn Fabray could be such a bitch!

* * *

**I really hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Quinn was such a bitch! I'm going to be trying to make my story a little more like the real show. I'm going to try and mention more about the glee club when all of this mess is over with. I'm also trying to get finchel together and speed up things so I can make it back to Rachel in New York. I don't know how long it will take, so please just hang in there with me. Thanks for all of the Reviews! If you haven't make sure to Review! I like to know what you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

When Rachel woke up the next morning, Rachel decided to skip school and go to the hospital to stay with Burt and Carol to make sure they were okay. Getting dressed in a purple jogging suit with some tennis shoes, she went downstairs to grab her purse and keys.

"Hey darling, is you're not going to school today?" Leroy asked.

"I was going to ask you two if I could take the day off to go to the hospital." Rachel asked.

"It's okay with me. As long as today is the only day you miss." Leroy said.

"Can I daddy?" Rachel asked looking at Hiram.

"Okay. Just let us know if you leave the hospital." Hiram instructed.

"Okay. Thanks!" With that, Rachel ran out the front door to leave in her car.

Even though Rachel was specifically instructed to stay away by Quinn, she could care less what Quinn had to say. She wasn't to stay away from Finn just because some high school cheerleader told her to. If staying at the hospital and making sure Finn was okay would make her reputation worse than it already was, then so be it. She honestly didn't care about Quinn.

Walking into the hospital, she went straight for Finn's room, seeing that Burt and Carol were sleeping by his bedside. Not wanting to bother them, Rachel left to go to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

When she got there she bought some food and coffee. Picking up her food she went to find a place to sit. Sitting at the nearest table she could find, she quickly looked around before she ate her breakfast. As she was looking around she noticed a familiar face in the cafeteria. It was Kurt. She hadn't seen him since their last glee practice which was at least two weeks ago. Quickly getting up and leaving her food behind, she made her way over to Kurt's table.

"Hey." She said as he was sitting reading an edition of People's magazine.

Looking up at her, she saw an expression of surprise on his face.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" He sounded shocked.

"Family stuff." He commented.

"Kurt, you can tell me what's wrong. We're friends aren't we?"

"What makes you think that I want to be your friend?" Kurt asked with a mean tone.

"Because you and I more alike than you think." Rachel said.

"That's an insult." He assured her.

"Look, I get it. You're just trying to be like everyone else. You're trying to avoid me like everyone one else because you're worried about what people would think of you if you were different." Rachel said.

"How'd you know that?" Kurt asked.

"Because, I've been there. You can't worry about what other people think of you, Kurt. In reality, you're better than all of them." Rachel said putting her hand on Kurt's.

"Thanks Rachel. I don't know why I ever tried to avoid you." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

Looking down at Kurt's magazine, Rachel noticed something.

"Is that Barbra?" She asked suddenly becoming interested.

"Yeah, do you like her?" Kurt asked.

"Are you kidding? She's the best. I'm literally named after her. My middle name is Barbra." Rachel continued talking.

"Are you into Broadway?" Kurt asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's the best. It's also where I'm headed after high school." Rachel explained.

"Well, then I hope you don't mind any company, because that's where I'm headed too!" Kurt smiled.

"Did we just become friends?" Rachel asked laughing.

"Yes, Rachel Barbra Berry, I think we did." Kurt said with a smile.

"Great!" She smiled back.

After about another hour of small talk, Rachel and Kurt decided it was time to part ways.

"Well, I'm going to go with my family. It was nice talking to you Rachel. I'll see you later."

"Okay" She said smiling.

"Wait. Give me your phone for a second." Kurt demanded.

"Okay?" Rachel stated looking confused as he handed her his cell phone to put her number in it.

After realizing what was going on, Rachel typed her number into his phone and saved herself as a contact.

"Here you go!" He smiled as they exchanged their phones back.

As he walked away she looked at his contact. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw the name he put. Kurty Bear.

Finishing up with her food in the cafeteria, she quickly made her way back to Finn's room, she was caught off guard when she walked in and saw who was in the room with Burt and Carol.

"Kurt?" She asked looking surprised.

"Rachel? Are you stalking me?" He asked sounding serious.

"No. I'm here for Finn. He's my friend." She explained.

"Finn's my step brother." Kurt explained back.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

Before any of them could say anything more, a cough sounded through the room. Looking around, Rachel noticed that Burt, Carol, and Kurt were looking around to see who coughed too.

"Finn?" Carol called out walking slowly to Finn.

As Rachel got closer, she quickly started crying with tears of joy.

Finn opened his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going to try to post as many chapters as I can today. Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Three weeks later_

Today was going to be great for Rachel. After three weeks of going to school without Finn, she was finally going to be able to see him today. Finn was finally going to be able to come to school, after having three straight weeks of bed rest.

As Rachel pulled into the driveway, she began to feel more and more excited to talk to the boy she loved. Rachel was also excited because it was the last week of her sophomore year and she was about to become a junior.

Walking to her locker she waited for Finn to come up to her. As she waited for at least 10 minutes, he never showed up. What was going on? He was out of the hospital and nothing happened to him. Carol would have contacted her if that was the case.

Looking around for him, Rachel finally found him. She was beyond disappointed at what she saw. Finn was leaning against his crutches talking to Quinn as she was putting her books into her bag. She couldn't believe it. He forgot all about her. Great.

Walking back to her locker to get her books, she was accompanied by Kurt.

"Hey, Rachel." He said smiling while holding his bag to his side.

"Hey, Kurt." Rachel said sounding sad.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just not having a good day." Rachel assured Kurt.

"If it makes you feel better, the year is almost over and then school will be done!" Kurt said trying to cheer Rachel up.

"Thanks. You know what? You're right! School is almost out! I should be happy. Not moping around like a dog who got his bone taken away from him." Rachel said smiling.

"So, get this, I was looking at a few websites last night and I know exactly where I want to buy my apartment when I move to New York City!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Where?" Rachel asked sounding interested.

"In the Upper East Side!" Kurt proclaimed causing a few people to look at him.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Rachel joined in on his excitement.

"Have you decided where you wanted to be in New York City?" Kurt asked.

"I will take any apartment in New York." I said sounding less enthusiastic.

"Oh." Kurt murmured looking worried about me.

"Look Kurt, I really have to get to class, I'll talk to you at lunch okay?" Rachel said trying to get out of the conversation.

"Okay" Kurt said looking disappointed as she was leaving.

Making her way into class, she decided to sit at the back of the classroom as she had been doing. As the class began to fill up, there was no sign of Finn or Quinn. Just as the bell was about to ring, they quickly walked in. There were only two seats left so Quinn took the one on the other side of the classroom while Finn took the one right in front of Rachel.

Rachel figured that something was up with Finn. He was obviously trying to avoid her. She sat there the rest of the class period, trying to figure out why he was avoiding her. When the bell rang, Rachel quickly ran up to Finn, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Finn!" She called from behind him.

"Huh?" He asked stopping so Rachel could catch up.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Go ahead." He said not interested.

"In private?" She asked.

"Okay." He said walking into an empty classroom.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked.

"I'm not avoiding you." He said.

"Yes you are." She assured him.

"I heard you." He blurted out.

"What?" she asked sounding confused.

"When I was in the coma, I heard everything you said." He said looking at her.

"Oh." Rachel said feeling scared. She didn't know what would happen.

"Look, Rachel. You're awesome and cool and one of my best friends. But I'm with Quinn. I'm sorry but I can't love you. I hope we can still be friends." He said looking apologetically.

"This isn't happening." Rachel said pacing back and forth.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry." He said trying to get closer to her.

"It's okay. I don't even know why I expected you to say it back. I knew you loved Quinn. I'm so stupid." Rachel said as she began to choke up.

"You're anything but stupid." he said trying to grab her hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She started crying as she ran for the exit and out of the classroom.

"Rachel!" Finn called after her but she was already gone.

The rest of the day was worse than Rachel had expected. She spent the whole day trying to avoid Finn. When they would see each other in class or at lunch, she would just ignore him or walk away. Rachel's heart was broken. She couldn't believe that he had turned her down.

As the last bell of the day rang, she got out of her desk and made her way for the auditorium, to go to the last glee club meeting of the year.

Getting onto the stage, she quickly joined Mercedes and Kurt.

"Hey guys." She said looking sad.

"Hey girl. What's up?" Kurt asked.

"Just too much drama." She said.

"What's wrong?" asked Mercedes

"It's a long story." She sighed.

"I'm sure we can keep up." Kurt said.

Before Rachel could open her mouth, Finn hopped in on his crutches with Mr. Schue right behind him.

"Okay guys, this is it! Last practice of the year. I know we haven't had that many people join but I promise that next year, we will have more! Then we will be able to compete in show choir!" Mr. Schue explained.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Artie.

"Since today is our last practice, I'm going to allow everyone to pick a song to sing." Mr. Schue explained.

"I've already got the perfect song!" Mercedes jumped up.

As they all performed their favorite songs, Rachel was left to go last.

Walking up to the stage, Rachel quickly told the band what song to play, and walked up to the mic waiting for the music to begin. As the music began she started singing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for _

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your one aisled jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey, what'cha doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see _

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you_

_Driving to my house _

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by _

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me _

_Have you ever thought_

_Just maybe _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

As the song ended, Rachel realized that she was looking at Finn the whole time. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the auditorium feeling sick to her stomach.

"Rachel." His voice rang in her ears.

"I don't understand why you don't love me." She spat at him.

"Rachel..." He said sounding apologetic.

"I get that I'm not the prettiest girl in school, but still. You were so nice to me and we joked, laughed. We even shared things that nobody else knew, Finn! Was I supposed to think that you were just being a good friend?!" Rachel yelled as tears ran down her face.

"Rachel, I'm sorry to have led you on. I didn't know you thought that way of me." He said looking down at her.

"You knew." Rachel said calmly.

"No I didn't" He assured her.

"Yes, you did!" She yelled getting closer to him.

"Okay, fine. I knew." He yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She asked with a loud voice.

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" He admitted.

"What about now? You don't think my feelings aren't hurt right now." She asked through her sobs.

"Rachel, I'm sorry! Please, don't do this. I need my best friend." Finn pleaded as Rachel turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry Finn. I just can't do this anymore. I have tried to be your friend for so long without my feeling getting in the way. It just won't work! I'm sorry."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

**Don't hate me! Finchel will make up. Going to try and set my next chapters up as the real storylines on the show. Next chapter will be set in the beginning of their junior year. Hope you enjoyed! I will try to put up Chapter 10 tonight. If I don't put it up tonight, i'll put it up after school tomorrow. Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the alarm clock sounded through the room on Monday morning, Rachel quickly turned it off. Looking at the time, Rachel let out a huge sigh.

It was officially Rachel's first day of junior year. As excited as Rachel wanted to be, she just didn't feel it. All she could feel was more stress. She didn't want to go to school.

It had been a long and eventless summer for Rachel. She never really had anything to do, besides having continuous sleepovers with Kurt and Mercedes, her best friends in the whole wide world.

Getting out of her bed she slowly walked into her bathroom. As she turned on her light, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Look at you" she thought to herself. This was a new year! She had to get excited. She was just one year away from becoming a senior. She decided that she wouldn't mope around anymore. This was a new year, she needed to be a new person.

She knew that going to school would be hard. She knew that it would hurt to see him in the hallways when he would pass her. But she needed to let him know that she moved on. She had let go of all of the pain that she had experienced last year. She was going to show everyone that she couldn't be messed with. She was going to show Quinn Fabray that she had no effect on her. She was going to show everyone that she was a new person. She couldn't wait.

Making her way slowly from the bathroom, Rachel slowly walked over to her bathtub. She decided that she would take a hot shower, before she could set her morning in motion.

After she got out of the shower, she blow dried her hair. As she looked at her now dry hair, she realized that it looked plain and boring. She knew she couldn't start the New Year looking like that. She quickly got an idea.

Quickly walking over to her desk, she grabbed a pair of her good scissors. Walking back into her bathroom, she decided to change her look a bit.

Pushing some of her hair in front of her face, she looked in the mirror, took a deep breath, and started cutting.

When she was done she nervously looked up at herself in the mirror.

A huge smile came upon her face, as she was amazed at what she saw. She had just gave herself the best bangs, going all the way across her forehead. She looked so different. She loved it.

Smiling as she walked back into her bedroom, she went straight for her closet. She needed to find something that changed her appearance along with her new haircut. Going to the back of her closet, she began going through the clothes she never wore. She then knew what she was going to do.

Looking in the mirror after she was dressed, she smiled. Everything looked perfect. Rachel had decided to wear a loose, flowy spaghetti strapped shirt, her dark blue skinny jeans, with a pair of black boots with heels, and her black leather jacket. She loved how it looked on her. She wondered why she never wore it before.

Walking back into her bathroom, she decided to make tight curls in her hair and load up on the eye makeup. As she finished her hair, she applied her concealer and base. The she applied a thin layer of black eye liner on her bottom eye lid, then she applied a thicker line of eye liner at the top of her eye, making it curve out. She wanted a cat eye effect. As she finished up her bottom eye, she quickly applied a few layers of mascara to her top and bottom lashes.

Finished getting ready for school, she walked up to the mirror and didn't recognize her appearance. She looked fierce and independent. She looked smoking.

Walking downstairs, she noticed that her parents were already gone. Good thing! They would've freaked seeing Rachel. Grabbing her keys and bag, she quickly headed for her car.

Pulling into the school parking lot, Rachel took a deep breath before she got out of her car. As she walked into the parking lot, she noticed that more and more people were beginning to stare at her. Everyone looked so surprised, just what Rachel wanted.

Walking into school, she noticed everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Rachel. She felt like a celebrity. She loved it.

Getting to her locker, she didn't notice the person behind her.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, Kurt!" She exclaimed running up to hug him.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Kurt said looking surprised, while looking at Rachel's outfit.

"Well, I learned from the best!" She said giggling

"I knew you'd come to your senses one day. How big is the pile of clothes at your house that is burning at your house right now?" He asked messing with Rachel.

"Hey!" She called out joking with Kurt.

"Just saying!" He said joking back at her.

"So, are you excited for school?!" Rachel called out sounding sarcastic.

"Who isn't?!" Kurt called back at her. Also with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm kind of nervous to go to glee practice." Rachel admitted.

"You'll be fine, Rachel. Don't let that get in your way. You have clearly moved on." He said pointing to her new look.

"I'm scared I'm going to feel the same way I felt the last time I saw him. I don't want to fight on my first day back to school." Rachel explained to Kurt.

"Rachel, everything's going to be fine." Kurt said trying to comfort her. "And even if you do get those feelings, you can always act your way out of it. Its good practice you know." Kurt said smiling.

"Thank you, Kurt. You always know how to make me feel better." Rachel said smiling as she pulled Kurt in for another hug.

"I know. I'm just that good." Kurt said laughing.

As Rachel and Kurt finished the rest of their conversation, Rachel made her way to her first class. Walking into the classroom, she noticed everyone focused their eyes onto Rachel. Rachel smiled politely at everyone as she made her way over to a seat in the far back corner. As Finn and Quinn entered holding hands, Rachel slowly breathed in and held her breath for a short while, to calm down her nerves. She knew she could do this. She wasn't that girl anymore. She was the new and improved Rachel Berry. She had this in her back pocket.

The rest of the day went by with a fast pace. She surprisingly got through the day without Quinn or Finn ever noticing her. She knew that that would change in a few minutes.

Walking to her locker to quickly empty her books, she noticed a few of the football players whistling at her. In return, she smiled and waved at them.

Walking into the auditorium she quietly tiptoed in, as she realized she was late. She quickly took a seat in the back without anyone noticing her. Quickly putting her bag on the floor by her feet, she waited to hear what Mr. Schue had to say.

"Welcome back guys! I hope you all had a great summer, and are ready to get back to work." He said clapping his hands together.

"Before we can get started, I have an announcement to make. As promised last year, we have a few new members joining today." "Guys, I would like to introduce you to, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and last but not least, Quinn Fabray!" He said motioning for them to come out.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rachel whispered to herself with disbelief as Finn ran up to the stage to kiss Quinn.

"Okay, how about we all take a seat?" Mr. Schue asked clearing everyone from the stage.

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No one's seen her since last year." Finn explained.

"Actually" Kurt said standing up interrupting Finn. "I saw her this morning. She said she was coming. She might be running late." Kurt told Mr. Schue.

"Okay. Moving on. Today we are going to just have a free day since it's the first day of school. I will allow you all to sing whatever you want." Mr. Schue informed them.

Rachel had the perfect song to go with her new look. Quickly standing up from the back, she got everyone's attention by calling out to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue! Can I go first?" She called.

As everyone stared at her she couldn't help but smile when she saw Quinn's face drop in jealousy.

"Sure, okay." Mr. Schue smiled at her as she walked up to the stage. She quickly told the band what song she wanted them to play. Before the music started, Rachel heard one last voice. Making her day completely the best one yet.

"Holy crap." Finn said with a speechless expression looking at her.

As the music began to start Rachel clapped along with the intro. As she stood up in front of the microphone, she took one last breath, and started to sing.

_Hey good girl_

_With your head in the clouds_

_I bet you I can tell you what you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy_

_Gonna give you the world_

_But he's gonna leave you cryin' _

_With your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are drippin' honey_

_But he'll sting you like a bee_

_So lock up all your love_

_And go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl_

_Get out while you can_

_I know you think you got a good man_

_Why_

_Why you gotta be so blind_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time_

_Till you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

_And go_

_Go_

_Go_

_Better listen to me _

_He's low_

_Low_

_Low_

_Hey good girl_

_You've got a heart of gold_

_You want a white wedding _

_And a hand you can hold_

_Just like you should girl_

_Like every good girl does_

_Want a fairytale ending_

_Somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying_

_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_

_Cause when he says forever_

_Well, it don't mean much_

_Hey, good girl_

_So good for him_

_Better back away honey _

_You don't know where he's been_

_Why_

_Why you gotta be so blind_

_Won't you up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time_

_Till you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

_And go_

_Go_

_Go_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_He's low!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh_

_He's no good, girl_

_Why can't you see?_

_He'll take your heart and break it_

_Listen to me_

_Yeah_

_Why _

_Why you gotta be so blind_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time_

_Till you find_

_He's no good_

_He's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time_

_Till you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes._

Quickly putting the mic back on the stand, she looked to see everyone speechless.

"And that my friends, is how it's done." Rachel said walking off the stage.

No one said a word. Rachel was beginning to like junior year.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 10 finally! Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I will put up chapter 11 tomorrow when I get the chance. I have a big test on Wednesday, so it might be right after school or at around 11:00 p.m. So, what about the new Rachel? Do you guys like her? I do! She's single and proud! For now anyways. The song Rachel song is "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! :) See you soon! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been two weeks since Rachel had returned to school. It had taken her about a few days to get back into the school spirit, but she got used to it. Since the first day of school, so much had changed for her. First things first, more people noticed her. She wasn't socially awkward anymore. Another thing was the glee club.

At the beginning of glee club last year it was such a small club, but now it had progressed big time. The glee club was doing so well, that it had its own place on Rachel's schedule.

Since the glee club got more people, Mr. Schue begged principal Figgins to allow him to let them compete in show choir and get their own classroom and period, in return for more money for the school. With money being involved, principal Figgins happily accepted.

Rachel was glad that she had a whole entire period that consisted of just singing. It was her favorite thing to do and it was good practice for the future. Although Rachel hated seeing Quinn and Finn together every day, she had to admit that it was her favorite class.

Making her way into the hallway on an early Thursday morning, she quickly walked to her locker making sure she had everything for her first class. Closing the door to her locker, she walked into the bathroom, quickly regretting it, seeing the person she did not want to talk to. Before she could walk away, Santana and Brittany guarded the door.

"Hey, Berry." Quinn said with her hands on her hips as she moved closer to Rachel.

"What do you want Quinn?" she asked feeling a little bit of fear. She was trapped.

"I'm just keeping my promise." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"What promise?" She asked a little confused.

Before Quinn could answer her back, Rachel felt herself being pushed forward.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" She yelled as the started to gang up on her.

"That punch really hurt, Rachel. I'm giving you a little taste of what you dished out. We all know you deserve it." She yelled.

"Please, you don't have to do this." She pleaded backing into the corner.

Trying to run for the door, she saw that it was locked. Just as she was trying to unlock the door, someone pulled on her hair and threw her on the ground. Laying on the floor, Quinn was now on top of her, holding her down as she tried to get up.

"Get off of me!" Rachel yelled trying to yell as loud as she could so someone would hear her.

"You deserve it!" Quinn yelled in her face.

Trying not to show Quinn her fear, Rachel let go. She knew she was done. Quinn Fabray would win this fight. Quickly closing her eyes, she shed one tear, and then it began. The crucial pain. Quinn was throwing punches at every angle of her face, while Santana and Brittany were kicking her sides. She felt like a freaking punching bag. She was completely helpless.

When the three girls were done, Rachel didn't move. Not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't. Every bone in her body ached. As the girls left the bathroom, Rachel laid there, sprawled out across the floor, sobbing her eyes out.

Finally getting up enough courage to try and get up, Rachel managed to use the sink for help standing up. Looking in the mirror, Rachel let out a small whimper as she saw her reflection. Both of her eyes were severely swollen and black, there were bruises on her cheeks, her nose was broken, and there was a small cut on her now swollen lip. She was in so much pain. She didn't even want to know what Brittany and Santana did to her body. All she knew was that she couldn't walk on her own and she was trapped in the bathroom. She was going to be late to class, and in addition to that, she looked like she had just come out of a gang fight.

Trying to find a way out without walking, Rachel carefully prompted herself on the floor, as she slowly crawled to her bag. Going through her bag, she found her phone, praying to God that Kurt would answer her call. Calling his phone two times, she got nothing, straight to voicemail. Rachel felt panicked. What was she going to do? She couldn't call her parents, they would freak. She was stuck in the bathroom. She would be in so much trouble for skipping, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was trapped in the girl's bathroom, with no one in plain sight. Then it came to her.

Finding his name in her phone, she quickly hit call.

"Hello?" Finn asked sounding surprised.

"Finn! Thank goodness!" Rachel called out with relief and pain in her voice.

"Rachel? Is everything okay?" Finn asked.

Rachel then froze. What was she going to tell Finn? She couldn't tell him what Quinn did. She would make things worse than they already were. She knew she had to lie to him.

"No." She said choking up. "I slipped on some water in the girl's bathroom." She lied trying to sound convincing. "I hit my face pretty hard on the sink and fell really hard. I can't get up. I'm in so much pain!" Rachel sobbed.

If only he knew the truth.

"I'll be right there." He said sounding worried.

While sitting on the floor for another minute, the door to the bathroom finally opened. Looking up at Finn, she felt terrible as she saw the expression on his face.

"Rachel…" He said with a sympathetic look towards Rachel as he got closer to her.

Kneeling down in front of her, he gently traced all of the bruises and blood on her face. She couldn't help but cry as hard as she could. She hated looking like this in front of him.

"I couldn't walk and Kurt didn't answer and I couldn't tell my parents and I didn't know who else to call and…" Rachel tried to get out through her sobs, but Finn stopped her.

"I know, I know. It's okay. I'm here. Everything's going to be fine." He tried to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry, Finn." Rachel said looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"For what?" he asked looking at her confused.

"For last year. I didn't mean what I said. I need my best friend back." She said as she tried to wipe away her tears, but couldn't because of the pain.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have made you feel like that." Finn admitted.

"It's my fault. Everything was going so well between us, and then I ruined it. Will you forgive me and be my best friend again?" She asked holding her face in pain.

"Of course. But first let's get you out of here and to the nurse's office." He said while trying to pick her up.

"Oww, oww, oww." Rachel cried out as Finn tried to hold the side of her body.

"I think you might have a few broken ribs, can you stand up?" He asked.

"I can only stand up when I lean on something." Rachel said holding her face as tears continued to run down her face.

"Okay, how about you lean on me, as we try to walk to the nurse's office?" he suggested.

"Okay." She said as she held onto Finn as he carefully lifted her body up to stand, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he supported her while she carefully took a few steps.

Making their way to the nurse's office, Finn slowly walked her in as he had been doing, and carefully lifted her onto the patient's bed, so she could lay down. After getting the nurse to come and look at her, Rachel felt a little nervous.

"Sweetie, are you sure you fell on the floor? The damage to your ribs are far too severe to come from a small fall like that. The damage to your face would also be in one place if you hit the sink." The nurse explained to Rachel.

"I'm telling the truth. I fell really hard. The water basically threw me." She said sneaking a look at Finn to see if he was convinced.

"If you say so." The nurse said backing off. "Just keep that ice on your face. Finn, would you mind taking Rachel to the hospital? The damage is too severe for me to treat. You will need to see specialists at the hospital. You may need surgery for your ribs and jaw. I will give you both excuses." The nurse told them as she wrote things onto her clipboard.

"Okay." Finn said looking at me. Rachel could see the concern in his expression.

Finally getting to the hospital, Rachel was put into a wheelchair and wheeled into the hospital by Finn. Getting to the front desk, they were assigned to wait in the waiting room.

"Being in here brings so many bad memories to me." Finn stated looking around.

"Me too." Rachel agreed. "Thank you for doing this." She said trying to change the subject.

"I would do anything for my best friend." He said smiling at her.

"Aww, how sweet!" Rachel said trying to joke with Finn, even though she was in excruciating pain.

"I'm glad we made up, Rachel. You have no idea how much of a bust summer was without you." He said rubbing her back to comfort her. He knew that she was in a lot of pain.

"I'm just that good, ain't i? She said proudly. "But seriously, I am too. My summer was terrible without you." She said trying to smile at him. She knew she probably looked terrible. Everyone was staring.

"Rachel Berry." The lady called.

"That's me." She said as Finn got up and wheeled her into the entrance of the doctor's office.

"Finn, can you promise me something?" She asked looking up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Can we please keep this between us? I mean everyone will find out eventually, but I don't want anyone to freak out when they find out I'm in the hospital." She looked a little worried.

"Don't worry. It's our little secret." He said.

And with that they went to their appointed room and waited for Rachel's verdict to be announced.

* * *

**Yay! Finchel made up! I have no idea when I will be able to upload chapter 12. It might have to be on Thursday. Just stay tuned in. I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy guys!**

* * *

Chapter 12

It had been one week since Rachel and Finn took their trip to the hospital to see what they could do about Rachel's injuries. The doctor told them that Rachel would need surgery on her nose, jaw, and ribs, and crutches so she could walk. When spending the whole day in the hospital, she decided to tell her parents the truth. Not the Quinn part, but her excuse story.

It had been a long day for Rachel. When she wasn't waiting for surgery, she was in large amounts of pain. She felt like she had just fallen off of a 20 story building. The only good thing about her day was having Finn there with her.

Every time that Rachel would flinch or sigh in pain, Finn would take her hand and tell her that everything would be okay. She was glad that they were friends again.

The rest of the day consisted of Rachel going in and out of surgery. She felt high by the end of the day by how many times she was put under anesthesia. For the rest of the one week that Rachel was out, she was put on strict bed rest.

Dreaming heavily, Rachel woke up to the loud sound of her alarm clock going off. Turning off her alarm clock, Rachel slowly sat up trying to avoid the slight pain in her upper and lower abdomen. It had been one week since Rachel went to school, and as things were going for her this morning, it was about to be two.

She felt terrible. All she wanted to do was take her pain medication and go back to bed, as she had been doing for the past week. Holding her sides, she slowly slid to where her feet were hanging over the bed and grabbed her crutches, pulling herself up.

Going into her bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was disgusted with her reflection. She still had minor bruises on her cheeks, and her eyes were still a little swollen with blue and purple surrounding them. To make things even worse she still had the marks of where her stitches were from her jaw surgery. She couldn't go to school, everyone would make fun of her.

Going to her closet, she threw on t-shirt and jogging pants. She really didn't care today. Slowly picking up her makeup powder, she gently applied it around her eyes and bruises, trying to get rid of the colors. It didn't work. She looked terrible.

Slowly moving downstairs, Rachel moved step by step, trying not to miss a step and fall down the stairs completely.

Finally getting down the stairs, she was greeted by her overly concerned parents.

"Look Hiram, I told you that she wasn't ready to go back. Just look at her, she looks terrible!" Leroy exclaimed.

"Thanks dad, I feel a lot better just hearing that." Rachel whispered trying to sound sarcastic. She couldn't really talk as much as she could before her surgery, because of her jaw.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but are you sure that you're okay to go back to school today?" Leroy asked sounding concerned.

_Here's your chance Rachel. Say something. _She thought to herself.

"It's either now or never. Besides, it could actually do me some good to see all of my friends." Rachel said moving to the cabinet to take her medication.

"Since you are on crutches and still in pain, we decided that we would bring you to school until you feel that you can drive again." Hiram said handing Rachel her bag walking out the door to their car.

"Okay" was all she could say.

Grabbing her crutches, Rachel slowly opened the door to her parent's car. Her dad quickly got out and ran to the other side to help her.

"I got it. I'm fine." Rachel said motioning for them to give her space.

"Okay. When you get into the building be very careful, okay?" Hiram instructed.

"I will." Rachel assured them.

"There are just so many people in that school, we're worried you might get knocked over." Hiram explained.

"Okay, look. I get why you guys are paranoid and concerned, but just please loosen up a bit. I will be fine. If I'm not, you two will be the first I call. I love you guys. See you later." Rachel said as she slowly walked away on her crutches.

Making her way to the front of the building, she smiled as she who was waiting for her.

"Hey." She said with a silent whisper.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"So, I'm back!" She giggled.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay? Are you in pain? Are you okay to be here today?" Finn kept throwing out questions at her.

"Finn, no need to worry. Everything is okay! I feel great." _Lies_. Rachel thought to herself_._

"Okay. Just making sure, Limpy." Finn said laughing.

"Is that my new nickname?" She asked.

"Yeah, you like it." He asked.

"No I don't, Frankentein!" Rachel said laughing while watching Finn's expression turn from laughter to a straight face.

"Hey!" He called out as she giggled.

"Just getting back at you for calling me limpy!" she said lightly tapping his arm.

"I will get you back, shorty." He said laughing again.

"Ha ha ha, real funny, Jack the giant!" She said giggling at her joke.

Looking around, Rachel's face was quickly wiped from her face when she noticed that people were looking at her face and whispering things about her. Noticing this, she looked at Finn as she slowly put her head down and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey" Finn said taking Rachel's hands away from her face, "Don't let them bother you. You're beautiful." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said with a polite smile.

"Hey, Hudson! Football meeting in five. It's mandatory." One of the football players called towards him.

"I'm sorry Rachel…" Rachel cut him off.

"It's okay, go." She said smiling up at him.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked slowly backing up.

"I'll be fine. Go!" she laughed as he turned away and headed towards the locker room.

Slowly pulling herself towards her locker, she was greeted by another guest.

"Hey Rachel, are you okay?" Kurt asked looking concerned as he made his way to her locker.

"Huh?" she asked, confused, turning around to face Kurt. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She slightly smiled at him.

"What happened?" He asked looking at all of her bruises.

"I slipped on some water in the girl's bathroom and hit my face on the sink, falling afterwards. I had to get surgery, but I'm okay now." She explained to him.

"Why are you on crutches then?" He asked sounding curious,

"I broke a few ribs, and I couldn't walk on my own. So the doctor told me I needed them for at least three weeks." She told him.

"Oh, that sucks!" He blurted out.

"Yeah, but I'm getting better." She smiled.

"That's good. Well, I have to get to class, so have a good rest of the morning, and I will see you later." He said backing away into the crowd of people and walking away.

Quickly opening up her locker, she went through all of her things to get the right books for class. Closing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and closed her locker heading for class.

Walking into her first class, she put her head down as she walked, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. Taking small steps with her crutches, she made her way to the desk in the back corner. When she got there, she sat down carefully, and prompted her crutches against the wall as class began.

"Okay, so who's ready to learn about dissecting a frog?" Mrs. Stevens said as she walked into the classroom. _Ugh._ Rachel wished the day would go by as fast as possible.

It wasn't long until it was time for Rachel's lunch break. As she walked out of the classroom, she decided to get away from everyone. She had a major headache and wanted peace and quiet.

Walking up to her locker, in the empty hallway, Rachel went through her stuff, trying to get all of her make-up homework organized in her binder. As she was organizing her locker, Rachel was greeted by her three favorite fans.

"Hey man-hands!" Quinn called from behind her.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now." She said closing her eyes in fear as she was facing away from them.

"Well we do so listen up." She said getting closer to a now shaking Rachel.

"You now know what will happen to you if you ever mess with me again." Quinn whispered in her ears.

"Look, Quinn. I have no idea why you hate me and I probably never will, but what you did in that bathroom was way out of line. You could have killed me! I had to have surgery!" Rachel yelled as she felt the tears slipping down her eyes at the terrible memory of that day. "I'm still in pain. You have already won. Just please leave me alone." Rachel choked out her words.

"Well, you shouldn't have pissed me off. Maybe next time you'll learn not to get on my bad side. But yet again, you always do. So maybe you should leave me alone. Bye Berry, I hope you better. Wait, did I say better? I meant worse." She let out a loud giggle with Santana and Brittany as they walked away from her.

Turning to her mirror to wipe away her tears, she was joined once again.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Kurt asked referring to her conversation with Quinn.

"It was nothing." She tried to convince him.

"It didn't look like nothing." Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Fine." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, what's going on?" He asked looking concerned.

"Can you promise to keep a secret and not tell anyone?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" He asked sounding curious.

"You have to promise that you won't ever tell another living soul." She looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"I promise, just tell me." He said wanting to know her secret.

"Okay. The whole story of me slipping on water was a lie. I was in the bathroom when all of this happened but the story that I told you was a lie." She said looking at him.

"Then, what really happened to you?" He asked looking shocked.

"I was attacked." She shamefully confessed.

"Who did this to you Rachel?" He asked feeling her pain.

"It was Quinn and her two friends." Rachel admitted as she began to cry.

"Why would they do that to you?" He asked taking her into a hug.

"Well, because Quinn and I had gotten into a fight earlier, when Finn was in a coma. She told me to stay away from Finn. I told her that I wasn't going to leave my best friend, so she slapped me, and then I punched her back, like any girl my age would do. Then, the other morning when I left to go to the bathroom after our conversation, I walked in on the three of them talking in the bathroom, and they trapped me. Quinn jumped on top of me and punched every inch of my face repeatedly, while Brittany and Santana kicked the sides of my abdomen. After they were done, they left me on the floor and I couldn't move. I held myself up on the sink while looking at the damage. It was bad Kurt. It was really bad. It still is. There is no guarantee that they won't do the exact same thing in the future." Rachel said as she was now sobbing in Kurt's arms.

"How did you get to the hospital?" He asked.

"I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer, so I called Finn and he brought me." She explained through her tears.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. If I would've known, I would've answered." He said sounding guilty.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have hit her." She confessed.

"Rachel, it's not your fault. It's hers." He tried to convince her. "Did you tell Finn the story about the sink?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't i? He can't know the truth. He would never believe me." She told Kurt.

"Your secret's safe with me." He said wiping away her tears.

"Thank you." She said with a thankful smile on her face. "I will see you later okay? I have to get to class.

The rest of the day went by with a bit of a blur, as Glee club practice ended and they were all leaving to go home.

**Kurt's POV**

As Kurt had been sitting at his desk for the last five hours, he had been doing nothing but thinking about what Rachel told him earlier.

How could Quinn Fabray do something like that? Gosh, she was such a bitch! Someone needed to put a stop to her.

He was worried. Not only for Rachel, but for Finn. Kurt didn't want Finn to get hurt. He knew that he promised Rachel to keep the secret, but there were some secrets that were meant to be told. This was one.

Walking downstairs to Finn's room, he quickly knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Finn called over the loud volume of his Xbox. "Oh, hey Kurt. What's up?" He asked not looking away from the screen.

"Finn, I have to tell you something." Kurt said sounding serious.

With that Finn looked up and paused the video game to listen to what Kurt had to say.

"Kurt, what is it? Finn asked looking concerned.

"You may want to sit down first." He suggested.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the slight delay on my update, I was just really busy this week. I hope you all enjoy! Please Review! Thanks! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Walking up to her locker the next day, Rachel emptied all of her contents and kept the books she needed and her make-up work. Rachel had spent all night making up all of the work that she missed. She was exhausted.

About to close her locker, someone called her name from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Rachel." Finn said getting closer to her.

"Hey" Rachel said with a huge smile, excited to see him.

"Can we talk? In private?" Finn asked looking serious.

Rachel knew something was wrong. But she couldn't think what.

Following Finn into and empty classroom, she motioned herself over to an empty desk. She was nervous. They had just became best friends again. She didn't want it to end.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking confused.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" He asked looking angry.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with no idea what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell me that Quinn did this to you?" He asked pointing at her.

"Wait, who told you?" She asked feeling shocked as the words came out of his mouth.

"Kurt." Finn admitted.

Rachel felt betrayed. How could he? She trusted him!

"Finn…" Rachel started.

"Rachel, why did you lie to me? I thought we were better friends than that." He said looking hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't believe me." Rachel admitted.

"What would make you think that?" He asked looking concerned.

"Because, you would think that I'm trying to ruin your relationship." Rachel said looking hurt.

"Rachel, you're the closest person in my life. I will always believe you." Finn said grabbing her hand.

"Really?" She said looking up at him.

"Really." He confirmed as he pulled her into a hug.

"_I love you_" Rachel motioned with her lips as she hugged him.

**Finn's POV**

Walking out of the classroom with Rachel, they said their goodbyes. Going to his locker, he opened it. The first thing he saw was the picture of Quinn and him that they took on their first date. He couldn't believe how much she changed. She wasn't the same girl that he fell in love with.

In the beginning, Quinn was cheerful and happy. She would tell you the funniest joke and you could watch her laugh for days. Her laugh was contagious. He missed that about her. He missed the old her. She was a different person now. Right when they began their freshman year, Quinn began to ignore Finn at school. All that mattered to her was her popularity. He would often get turned down on the weekends because she either had cheer practice or a huge party to go to. At school, she would only talk to him if she needed something. She wasn't the same. High school changed her. After hearing what she did, she would never be the same to him.

Taking the picture off of his locker door, he threw it aside in disgust. Closing his locker, he walked away. He had to confront her.

Walking to the courtyard, he found her talking to her friends on the cheerleading squad. Seeing him coming, she threw a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Finny!" She called running over to him, going in for a hug.

"Quinn, we need to talk." Finn said not returning the hug.

"Is everything okay?" She asked looking concerned.

"No, everything's not okay. We need to talk in private." He said looking at Quinn's friends looking at them.

Following him to behind a tree, she put her hands on her hips.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Quinn, I'm breaking up with you." Finn said slowly.

"What? Why?" She asked looking shocked.

"I know what you did to Rachel, and I can't be with someone like that." Finn looked at her with disgust.

"You don't understand! She's lying to you! She's the one who hit me!" Quinn defended herself.

"I know the truth." Finn said.

"What's this really about? What's the real reason you're breaking up with me?" Quinn asked with an angry expression.

"I just don't feel the same way that I felt before. I'm not in love anymore." Finn confessed.

"It's her isn't it? It's Rachel." Quinn asked Finn.

Finn didn't answer.

"Look, we're not going to break up okay? I can deal with your confused feelings for Rachel. And come next year, we can be prom king and queen and get everything we've always wanted." Quinn said with an excited expression.

"Don't you get it, Quinn? There's nothing her for us anymore. I don't feel anything anymore. That's your dream not mine! I'm sorry but, we're done. I just can't do this anymore." Finn explained.

"Fine. Are you happy now? You just lost the best thing that you will ever have, Finn Hudson!" She yelled running away.

Finn felt terrible, but he had to do it. And with that he carried on with his normal day.

**Rachel's POV**

Walking into the choir room, Rachel felt a little nervous as she saw Quinn looking at her with piercing eyes. She was mad at her. Great. What did she do now? She ignore her as she took a seat next to Finn, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey" She smiled at him.

"Hey" he smiled back.

Before they could carry on with their discussion, Mr. Schue walked in with a bunch of papers in his hands.

"Great to see you all again, let's get started, shall we?" He said sounding excited.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn interrupted, "Can I go first? I have a song that I've been wanting to sing."

"Okay, go right ahead."

"Okay, thanks. This song is for someone special. Please listen closely." He said looking at the glee kids.

_Of course, Quinn. _Rachel thought to herself.

The music began.

_Aren't you something to admire_

_Cause your shine is something like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice,_

_You reflect in this heart of mine._

_If you ever feel alone _

_And the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side._

_Cause with your hand in my hand_

_And a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the past,_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll you baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you_

_Once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections_

_Into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me,_

_Staring back at me_

_Aren't you something_

_An original, cause it doesn't seem_

_Merely assembled_

_And I can't help but stare_

_Cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me _

_I love that about you_

_And If I could, I _

_Would look at us all the time_

_Cause with your hand in my hand _

_And a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place_

_We couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the past, _

_I'll be tryin to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you_

_Once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections_

_Into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, _

_Staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history, oh_

_Tomorrow's a mystery, oh_

_I can see you're looking back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby keep your eyes on me_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart _

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby that it was easy_

_Coming back into you _

_Once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making _

_Two reflections_

_Into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me,_

_Staring back at me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

As the song ended, everyone clapped, as Finn went to sit down by Rachel.

"That was amazing!" Rachel said high-fiving him.

"Thanks" He smiled looking into her eyes.

After another thirty minutes of glee club, the bell rang for their ten minute break.

Walking up to her locker with a smile on her face, Rachel checked her hair through the mirror in her locker. She then realized she wasn't alone, as she saw Finn walk up to her, through the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, shorty!" She said while smiling.

"Hey, frankentein!" Rachel got him back.

"What's up?" He asked looking at her.

"Nothing much, just making sure I look like a true diva." She giggled. "What's up with you?" She asked facing him.

"Nothing much, just needed to talk to you. Quinn and I broke up." Finn told her.

"What? Why?" she asked looking concerned.

"There was just nothing left for us anymore." Finn admitted looking sad.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." She said pulling him into a hug. "Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Don't worry, you'll be happy again." She assured him.

"I already am." He let out.

"Good." Rachel smiled in his embrace.

"Rachel, I have to tell you something." He said pulling out of her embrace.

"Finn, what is it?" She asked looking worried.

"I love you. I always have been, I was just scared to say it aloud. I should have told you when you told me that you loved me. I guess I was nervous. So, I'm telling you now. Rachel Berry, I'm in love with you too. The song I sang a while ago was for you. You're my mirror." Finn explained to her with tears in his eyes.

"Finn…" Rachel began.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it back. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry, I probably just made things awkward again." He explained with an expression.

"Finn…" Rachel said grabbing his hands, "I love you too." She said as tears dripped down her eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, thank God!" Finn smiled as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Looking up at Finn, she knew she was happy. She had him. He loved her back.

Looking into his eyes, she smiled up at him, and with that their lips touched.


	15. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Present day-**

Sitting on her couch, remembering her most precious years of her life, she realized she had been sitting there for five hours, just remembering.

What happened? Why wasn't she that happy girl anymore? Why was she alone? Oh wait, she remembered.

**Flashback-**

It was Finn and Rachel's last two weeks of high school, and they were, after all this time, so happy. Since they had gotten together in junior year, they had had an emotional roller coaster ride. Sometimes were good and sometimes were bad. They loved each other, but they had been through so many things. First things first, Rachel found out that Finn lost his virginity to Santana Lopez and lied to her about. Which caused Rachel to run to Noah Puckerman's door step in the middle of the night, wanting to show Finn just how bad she felt.

After finding out about Rachel and Puck, Finn was devastated, which led to more problems again.

"Rachel, I want to tell you that I love you, and from now on, no more lies okay?" Finn said after giving Rachel a hug.

"No more lies." She said with a worried smile.

"Good, now we can be together without anything holding us back." Finn said with a huge smile on his face.

"Finn, there's something I need to tell you…" Rachel said slowly coming to a stop as they walked in the hallways.

"What is it?" Finn asked walking close to her with a worried look on his face.

"When you lied to me about you and Santana, I was so hurt… and I wanted you to feel just as bad as I did, so I invited Puck to my house, and I kissed him. Finn, I'm so sorry, it will never happen again, I promise." She tried to hold hid hand but he pulled it away and looked at her in disgust.

"How could you, Rachel? How could you cheat on me with my best friend?!"

"Finn, I'm so sorry, please no more lies I swear." Rachel said trying to get him to forgive her.

"Wow, I knew you were a lot of things Rachel. But I never thought you were a cheater." Finn started to raise his voice.

"Finn, please forgive me. I think we should go to couple's counseling." Rachel suggested.

"You can't have couple's counseling, if you're not a couple." He spat out as he walked away.

"You said you would never break up with me!" Rachel called out walking after him.

Slowly stopping, Finn turned around and said "I never thought you'd make me feel like this."

And with that, Finn was gone leaving Rachel to cry in her hands.

Rachel spent the rest of her junior year trying to get Finn back. When that failed horribly she just held her head up high and tried to move on. Rachel was thrown back to where she had first started, she was the sad little Jewish girl watching the love of her life go back to the bitchy cheerleader. Yes, Finn went right back to Quinn after he dumped Rachel.

As time progressed, Finn started to fall for Rachel all over again. When at a singing competition for glee club in New York City, newly single Finn, tried to get Rachel back. With failure on his plan to win her heart back with a beautiful date in the city, he finally won her back on stage when their song ended and they kissed for everyone in the crowd to see. If you asked Jesse St. James, it was totally unprofessional. But Finn and Rachel didn't care, they had reunited. They were happy.

During their senior year, Rachel and Finn had grown closer to each other than they ever had in their entire relationship. During the middle of her senior year, Rachel lost her virginity to Finn, which made her even more in love with him. Rachel knew her future. He was her future.

Rachel could say that her senior year, was the best year of her whole entire life. Even though she messed up on her NYADA audition, she had all that mattered to her. She was happy.

To make everything even better, Rachel got to dance with her king at prom, as Finn and she were voted for prom queen and king. Rachel would have never thought that that would have ever happened in a million years. She was living out her true dreams, even if her huge dream didn't come true.

Just as Rachel thought she was happier than ever, she got a text from Finn one day asking her to meet him in the auditorium.

Walking to the auditorium, she couldn't help but smile when she saw the love of her life standing there, waiting for her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey. What's all this?" Rachel asked a little confused, as she saw the small picnic area set up, and candles everywhere.

"I wanted to make it exactly like our first date, but I couldn't find those cool little airplane cups that you got that day." He smile. "Come see." He gestured for her to sit down next to him on the blanket and hugged her.

"Finn, what's going on?" She asked looking around the stage.

"Okay, the reason I texted you to meet me here was because I have a very special question for you." He smiled helping her up and motioned for her to sit on the stool, by the piano.

"Wait, I'm confused. Finn, what's going on? She asked looking up at him.

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Rachel before, I joined the glee club, I had high school zero, Lima loser written all over me. But that all changed when a very special person came into my life. You. You're like this beacon of light guiding me through the darkness. You're like a big gold star, and for some bizarre reason, you chose to let me love you and I feel like if I can just convince you to let me keep doing that, then I'm going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay. Uh, I opened up my first credit card to get this. It's not very big, but it's a promise. A promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life." With that Finn took out the tiny black box and got on one knee. "All you've got to do is say yes. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" Finn asked looking up at her and very nervous.

Rachel just sat there looking at him. It was like she was reading her very own version of a fairytale. She got the prince. All she had to do was say yes.

With a huge smile on her face and tears falling down her cheeks, she bent over to kiss Finn passionately and said the one word that mattered.

"Yes." She happily giggled.

For the rest of their senior year, Rachel and Finn had been throwing ideas at each other about the dream wedding they both so desperately wanted.

After winning their national title, for glee club, Rachel and Finn were about to be married. Rachel couldn't wait.

When Finn pulled into her driveway, she made sure that everything was perfect, grabbing the bag with her stuff for the wedding in it, she went out to Finn's truck, put her stuff in the back seat, and got in the passenger seat.

"Okay, Finn Hudson. Let's go have ourselves a wedding." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked looking at her with a crooked smile.

"I love you too silly." She said smiling.

After about 20 minutes in Finn's truck, Finn pulled into a train station.

"We're here." Finn said looking at Rachel as he turned off his truck.

"Finn, this isn't funny, we're going to be late." Rachel looked at him with a goofy smile on her face.

"No we're not. We're here." He said pointing out the window.

"Oh, is this one of those things where the groom plans a secret wedding and the bride has no idea. Omg, we're getting married at a train station, so then we can go to New York together! How romantic Finn! I love you so much baby!" She smile kissing him.

"It is…" He said with a straight face, "but we're not going to New York, Rachel. You are." He looked at her smile as it faded. His heart broke.

"What?" She said with a sad and disappointed expression.

"You're taking the 4:00 ride out to New York City." He said pointing at the schedule that hung in front of the station.

"Wait, what about our wedding?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"We're not getting married." He said softly looking out the other window. He couldn't look at her, it was too sad.

"You don't want to marry me?" She asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"I want to marry you so much that I can't go through with it." He looking back at her.

"Wait a minute… Wait a minute." She says as her voice breaks. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked as tears roll down her cheeks.

"No, I'm setting you free." Finn says as tears make an escape out of his eyes too.

"Setting me free from what?" She asks yelling as she is hysterically crying.

"From all of this." Finn yells back as he motions around him.

"I don't understand." Rachel tries to calm down, but she can't.

"Rachel, don't you know how much I love you? Don't you know how far I would go for you? I want to protect you from all of this. I don't want this for you! I want you to live your dreams, go on Broadway, and become the biggest star that anyone else has ever seen. You were always meant to do exactly that. Rachel Berry is a star! Not a Lima, Ohio house wife at the age of 18 living with her futureless husband, who has no direction in life. That won't happen! I won't let it!" Finn told her as tears ran down both of their cheeks.

"Then come with me!" She choked out between her tears.

"I can't." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I've already enlisted." Finn confessed.

"Enlisted into what?" She asked again not understanding.

"The army!" Finn blurted out.

"Hold on… What?! The army? Are you kidding me Finn? Do you know how dangerous that is? You can get killed!" Rachel went on yelling as she cried even more.

"You have your dreams and I have mine" He said grabbing her hands.

"Finn, I can deal with being an army wife, okay? Broadway isn't my biggest dream. You are." She tried to convince him.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I don't care what I have to do. You are getting on that train. Besides, we won't be apart for long. When I come home I will come see you. And there's always calls and emails. This isn't the end of us, Rachel." Finn said with a smile rising on his face.

"But I don't want to get on the train. New York and Broadway will be there forever, but you might not be. Gosh, I love you. Please, let me stay with you." She pleaded.

"No. I love you too much. Okay. Right now we're just going to sit here and let go okay, Rachel? Can you do that with me?" He asked.

"Just promise me one thing. Don't forget me." She said with a soft smile behind her tears.

"Now, Rachel. How on Earth will I ever forget a girl like you? Rachel Barbra Berry, I will never, as long as I shall live, ever forget about you. You're going to be right here." Finn said as he grabbed Rachel's hand and put it on his chest.

"Finn, darling. Your heart's on the other side of your chest." She giggled with more tears as she realized he had done the same thing on their first date.

"Not again…" he said defeated.

"I love you so much, Finn Hudson." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you too, shorty." He said with a huge smile leaning to kiss her back.

About five minutes after Rachel and Finn said their last goodbye in his truck, they stepped out of the car to head to the train. Walking up to the stop, Rachel couldn't help but feel a lot sadder, she couldn't do this.

Standing by the entrance of the train was, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn (who was now one of Rachel's good friends), Brittany, Santana (Rachel also started to become friends with her too), Sugar, Blaine, and last but not least Kurt.

She couldn't leave them, they were her family. She needed to stay with them. Walking up to Rachel, they all went up to hug her.

"Goodbye, Rachel. I will miss you." Artie said as he wheeled up to her. She bent down to hug him.

"Thanks, Artie. I will miss you too!" She smiled.

"Goodbye, Rachel. Stay confident, I am so proud of you." Mr. Schue walked up to hug her and say goodbye. He was crying.

"Bye Mr. Schue. I will miss you so much!" Rachel told him.

"Goodbye sweetie." Emma said as she hugged her.

"Bye Ms. Pillsbury." Rachel said with a small smile on her face.

"Bye, Berry. I'm sorry for all of those slushies I threw at you." Puck said walking up to her.

"It's okay, Noah. Goodbye. Stay out of trouble!" She laughed.

"Goodbye, Mike." She said hugging him.

"Goodbye, Rachel. I'll miss you." He called back.

"Me too." She smiled.

"Tina, you're going to be great next year. I give you my permission to be the new me! Don't let me down, I'll be at all of the competitions!" She smiled with tears building up again.

"Thanks, Rachel. I won't. I'll miss you so much." She cried.

"I will too. Now stop it, you're going to make me cry even more than I already am." She goofing with Tina.

They both laughed.

"Rachel, I love you girlie. I'm sorry for not seeing how amazing you were when we first met, but I want to say that you are my absolute best friend, along with Kurt." Mercedes said walking up to hug her.

"Thanks, I'll miss you so much, Mercedes!" Rachel threw herself into a hug with her.

"Hey" Brittany smiled walking up to her. "Rachel, I want you to have this." She smiled handing Rachel a picture of skyscrapers and a girl standing in the middle of them.

"Gee, Thanks Brittany!" She laughed as she took the picture from her hands and hugged her "I think I'll miss you the most. Never lose that optimism." She started to tear up again.

"Goodbye, Hobbit." Santana said joking with Rachel as she walked up to her. Rachel could see the tears in her eyes. "Look, I just wanted to let you know that I am really sorry for everything that I may have done in the past. You showed me how to be a better person and express myself for who I really am and not care about what people think. You're one of the bestest friends I have ever had, Rachel. I will miss you so much. Don't forget about me in that big city! You hear me? One day I might just show up at your door step!" She smiled as they both went in for a hug.

"Santana, I love you so much. Stay strong and confident. Go for what you believe in and don't let others hurt you. If you show up at my doorstep, you can stay as long as you want!" she laughed. "I will miss you so much and I know you feel bad, but the past is in the past. I forgive you." She smiled through her watery eyes.

"Thank you so much, Rachel." She said crying.

"You're welcome, San." She smiled.

"I'm trying not to cry right now, so Rachel you're going to have to bear with me." Blaine said walking up to her. "You're like the sister I never had. I will miss you, but hopefully when I'm through with high school, Blaine and I will be living with you. Just go for what you want and don't stop believing. Okay? I love you girl." Blaine said walking up to Rachel.

"Thank you so much, Blaine. I will miss you too! But you're so right. I will see you soon!" She smiled as she hugged him too.

"Rachel, where do I begin?" Quinn walked up to her. She, like Santana, also had a few tears on the insides of her hazel eyes. "Rachel, I'm so sorry. I was horrible to you in high school. You tried to be nice to me, and I was such a bitch to you! I want you to know that I am really sorry for the things I said and the pain I caused you. Mentally and physically. You deserved better than how I treated you. But there was a reason for the things I did Rachel. I was jealous. You had everything that I would've killed for, the voice, the hair, the guy. You were amazing and you still are. I just want you to know that no matter how nervous or scared you get in New York that I will always believe in you. And if you feel lonely in the big city, I'm only a train ride away. So call me whenever you need. I'm going to miss you so much and I'm glad you allowed me to be your friend. I don't want to say goodbye, but I have to. So, Rachel, go live the dreams you were meant to excel in. Goodbye, girlie!" Quinn said as tears ran down her cheeks nonstop.

"Thank you so much Quinn. I love you too! You are already amazing! You don't need to be jealous. I promise that I will call you and we will go spend a day in the city, just us girls! I'm glad you are my friend! I will always miss you. Good luck at Yale! You are so amazing and I'm so proud of you! Follow your dreams and know that I will always believe in you too." She said hugging Quinn really tight as she cried even more.

Saying goodbye to Quinn, she was left with one last person. Kurt.

"Okay Diva, this is it. Are you ready?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes. When are you going to make your appearance?" She asked with tears.

"When the city is ready for all of this!" He says pointing at himself.

"I love you so much, Kurt Hummel!" She called out as she threw herself in his arms.

"I love you too, Rachie!" Kurt said hugging her back. "Call me as soon as you get in your apartment okay?"

"Okay. I promise." She smiled.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready." She said not ready to get on the train.

"Don't think you guys got rid of me!" She joked. "I'll be back Lima!" she laughed.

Before getting on the train, she sees Finn standing with the rest of the group. She studies him as he stands there, resting his elbow on his hand as he is crying. She runs up to him and hugs him tight.

"Never let go, right?" she said looking up at him.

"Never letting go." He smiled through his tears.

"I love you so much, Finn. This isn't the end." She said as more tears gushed out of her eyes. They were becoming swollen.

"I know. I love you too! I'm just not ready for you to leave." He said.

"I will see you again. Just come as soon as you can okay?" She asked.

"Okay." He said.

Stopping in front of the doors for Rachel to board the train, Finn gave her the ticket. Before turning around, she got onto her tippy toes and kissed Finn with all of the passion that she had. Turning around with Finn's hand in hers, she walked towards the door looking at Finn, as their hands separated and she quickly went to her seat looking out at her family while sobbing out the window. Putting her hand on the window, the train started to move. Looking at Finn, she blew him a kiss, as he chased after the train as it pulled out of the station. Turning around to keep her eyes on him, the train sped up and then he was gone. That was it. Rachel was alone, on a train to her dreams, feeling empty inside.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! :) I'm trying to wrap this story up so I can start on my new one. Don't worry, I'll make it good. Review! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Losing sight of Finn, Rachel turned around to face the front of the train. She couldn't believe that just an hour ago she thought she was getting married.

Finn was wrong. She would have never felt stuck. She would have felt happy because she was loved. Now, she was stuck on a train, with no way to go back, only to where she was supposed to be headed. Alone.

Feeling sad, she pulled out her cellphone of her pocket, she slide it open, and went to her camera roll.

Scrolling through her pictures, she started to cry. She missed it. High school. Her friends. Finn. Coming across a picture of her and Finn right after they won nationals. Looking at it, she couldn't believe she didn't get the happy ending the girl in the picture was looking forward too.

Instead of the big white wedding that she had been looking forward to, she was on this train alone, looking at pictures of her old life, because everyone was gone. Gosh, this wasn't unfair. Where was her happy ending?!

_You were meant to be on Broadway _Finn's voice rang in her ears. He was right. This was her big dream. She had to make the best of it. If not for her, then for him. She owed him that.

Pulling her out of her deep thoughts, was a voice on the overcome on the train.

"We're sorry to bother everyone, but we have just been informed that there has been a terrible train collision on the tracks that we are traveling on. The bridge that the train was traveling on has collapsed. There will be a delay on the train to New York until the tracks can be rebuilt. We strongly suggest that when we get to the nearest train station, you all consider going back home. The delay may last 2 or 3 months, depending on the builders. Thank you so much for your cooperation." The train conductor announced.

What was she going to do? She couldn't go back home. Everyone thought she was moving on with her life. She wanted them to.

Looking into her bag, she had two hundred spare dollars for travel, she hoped that would be enough to get a hotel room, just for tonight. She was thankful that she saved up a lot of money in her credit card. She would have to stay where ever the train would stop. She would have to find a place to stay, get a job, and wait for the tracks to be built. And whatever she had to do, she would not let anyone know she was there, especially not Finn.

**One month later**

Rachel had never known what it was like to be a real grown up until now. She had been having trouble for the past month. She had rented a small apartment in Pennsylvania, and scored herself a job as a waitress at the nearest restaurant. Even though Rachel had made new friends in the restaurant, she had to admit that life was hard. Rachel was at least two bills behind with the electricity, and she was struggling to make ends meet. She knew that all of her troubles would go away if she would just call her family, but she couldn't do that. Rachel was a grown up now and everyone suspected she was in New York. And in a couple of months Rachel would be.

Ever since she got stuck in Pennsylvania, she had been checking the news daily to see any progress with the tracks, they were coming up, but not even half way done. She hoped they would be done soon. Pennsylvania was a beautiful state, but Rachel wanted to be in New York, living her dreams. Knowing that what she gave up was worth it. For Finn.

It hurt so much to even think of his name. Since Rachel left, nothing was the same. The first week she came to Pennsylvania, she would talk to him anytime she could. But as time went by, they began to become more and more distant, until they stopped talking completely. Rachel missed him so much. Every night, she would go to her jewelry box, put on her engagement ring, lay down on her bed and leave a place on the other side, wishing that Finn would fill it. But she knew now that she had no idea what she was to Finn anymore. They hadn't talked in over 3 weeks, and she had a feeling this would keep up.

Turning the key into her apartment after a long, hard day of work, Rachel slipped of her shoes, and went into her kitchen. She was starving. Heating her up a pack of Ramen noodles, Rachel went to lay down on her couch. Reaching for the remote, she turned on her TV, and pulled out her cellphone. She usually liked having her TV on all of the time. It made her feel comfortable and less lonely than she already was.

Looking through her phone, she went straight to her Instagram account. Everything in the feed was normal, pictures of friends hanging out, cute pets, and a bunch of selfies. Scrolling down even more, Rachel came across a picture that made her heart sink to her toes.

Kurt had posted a picture of Finn, who obviously wasn't in the army anymore. That wasn't the part about the picture that bothered Rachel. Finn wasn't alone in the picture. There was a girl beside him. They were both smiling. They seemed happy. What the hell was going on? Were they together? They sure as hell seemed like it. They were smiling at each other. What about everything that they promised each other? What about the sad goodbyes and the "it's not over" part? Rachel had to know what was going on.

Going to her contacts, she quickly hit call button and waited for an answer as her fist clenched together tightly.

"Hello?" Kurt asked sounding peppy. Rachel wasn't in the mood.

"Kurt? I have a very important question to ask you." She demanded.

"Wow, I don't even get a "Hello, Kurt. How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood for small talk right now, Kurt." She said angrily.

"Whoa, Diva. Chill. What's wrong? Did someone push you on the subway today?" He asked a little concerned at her tone of voice.

"Something like that. I have to ask you something. Please be honest." She pleaded.

"What is it, Rach?" He asked waiting for the question.

"What the hell is going on in Lima and why wasn't informed?" She yelled.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" He asked confused.

"The picture, Kurt! I saw the freaking picture!" She wailed out as tears ran down her eyes.

"Oh." He said softly.

"Yeah. Oh is right. When was my best friend going to tell me that the love of my life was not in the army, or was posing for your Instagram with some skank?! Who the hell is she anyways?" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel, don't get mad." Kurt tried to calm her down.

"Oh, Kurt Hummel, I am more than mad. I am furious. When was someone going to inform me that I was single? Why is Finn cheating on me?" She yelled as she was crying.

"It's not like that, Rachel." Kurt tried to assure her.

"Oh, so Finn's not dating her?" Rachel asked confused.

"He is, but it can be explained I promise." Kurt admitted.

"Save it. You know what? Save whatever excuse that Finn came up with to get me out of his life. I don't want to hear it." She yelled and hung up.

Sitting there on her couch, she was motionless. Letting her Ramen noodles get cold, she just sat there staring ahead, breathless. She felt like someone was crushing her chest. She didn't know exactly what she was feeling. One minute she felt sad, then mad, then pain, then more sadness. How could Finn do this to her. He promised to never let go. He specifically told her, himself, that it wasn't over between them. Now, she was stuck in some crappy apartment, while Finn was laughing and smiling with some girl. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Finn's girlfriend, Rachel thought to herself. Without a care in the world, Rachel let go. She just started to cry. She just let it all fly as she screamed and held herself.

Finally calming herself down, she felt so insecure. "Why would want to be with me? He has her. She said to herself. Rachel felt like the little girl back in high school again. Except this time it wasn't Quinn, it was this new mystery girl. She looked perfect. Better than Rachel, for sure. She was a little taller than Rachel, which Finn probably thanked his lucky stars for. She had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She was perfect. Rachel knew that she couldn't compete with her. Maybe not even Quinn stood a chance either. Rachel now felt so ugly. Walking up to her bedroom mirror with tears in her eyes, she let out a loud yell and punched her image, sending a giant crack up the glass, and blood down her knuckle. She then decided to take a huge risk.

Walking for her closet she got out her suitcase, and threw it on her bed, trying to wipe away the tears that fell from her face.

Walking to her drawer, she opened it and grabbed handfuls of the few clothes she had, throwing them into her suitcase. As soon as all of her clothes was packed in her suitcase, she went to her vanity. Walking up to it she grabbed her jewelry box, and took out her engagement ring, took out a loose chain, put it on the chain, and put it on her neck, and tucked it under her shirt.

Running back to her closet with sobs coming out, she picked up the most important box she had ever had. The box contained so many important milestones in finchel's relationship. Putting it on her bed, she sat down and slowly opened it. There were so many memories. She felt so terrible. These memories meant nothing now.

There were so many things. The picture from the photo booth in the mall when they went together for the first time as a couple. The teddy bear he gave her for Valentine's Day. The air plane cup Rachel had from the day of their first kiss. A token from their date at the bowling alley. The New York Nationals cup they were going to smash at their wedding. The soy pig he gave her for Christmas, the star named Finn Hudson certificate. Everything was in that box. Every cute picture they had ever token. It was all shoved in the small capacity of a moving box.

Putting everything back into the box, she closed it and threw it into her suitcase. As she got up, she gathered all of her bags, and put them into her car and went back into her apartment. Rachel decided that she would wait until tomorrow. It was too late to go right now.

Walking into her front door, she closed it and locked it. She then went to her microwave and got her ramen noodles, which were now very cold.

Going back to her couch, she flipped through channels on her TV, while eating her supper. By the time she was finished, she felt extremely tired. Going to her room, she went into her bathroom, took a shower, went to her bed, and passed out the minute her head hit the pillow.

Slowly opening her eyes the next morning, Rachel got up from her bed to see that it was 7:00 a.m. Trying to go back to sleep, Rachel just called it quits and got up. Walking to her kitchen, she knew she had a small amount of time, before she would leave. She had some explaining to do to her boss. Going into her kitchen, she went into her kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee. Sitting down at her table, she grabbed her cell phone and called her boss.

"Hi, thank you for calling Munchies, would you like to place an order?" A girl said answering the phone.

"Hey Krystal, its Rachel." Rachel recognized who she was.

"Oh, Hey! Can I help you?" Krystal asked.

"Is Mrs. Amy in today?" She hoped she would be.

"No. She had a meeting in the city. Can I leave a message?" She told Rachel.

"Uhmm. It's actually kind of urgent." Rachel said sounding disappointed.

"Hold on. Let me give you her personal number." Krystal said.

After Krystal gave her the number, Rachel hung up and called it.

"Amy Clarington here, may I ask whose calling?" She answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Amy, this is Rachel from the restaurant. I'm sorry to bother you at such an early time." Rachel nervously explained.

"Oh. Hi Rachel. What can I do for you?" Rachel could hear the aggravation in her voice. She knew her boss hated her.

"I was going to ask you if I could take the week off. Family emergency." Rachel said.

"Okay, just make sure to come back as soon as you can. We need as many people as we can get." Amy instructed.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed and then she hung up.

After taking the last sip of her coffee, she put her cup in the dishwasher and went to her bathroom to get ready to leave.

After getting dressed and putting on her make-up, she grabbed her purse from her table and left out her front door, on her way to her car.

Going into the airport was a bit of a trouble. It was completely crowded and Rachel had heavy bags. Finally getting to the front desk, Rachel was greeted by a lady with a huge smile on her face.

"Good Morning! Welcome to American Airlines. Do you have a flight booked?" She said enthusiastically.

"No, I actually want to book one right now." Rachel said setting her bags beside her.

"Location?" the lady asked typing on her computer.

"Lima, Ohio." Rachel hoped that a flight would be available, she had no experience with these things.

"You're just in luck! We have a 9:30 a.m. flight." The lady said happily.

"Okay. Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"Here is your ticket." She said handing a plane ticket to Rachel. Rachel handed her, her credit card.

"Thank you." The lady said swiping the card and handing it back to her.

"No, thank you!" Rachel said smiling and walking away walking towards the waiting area.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, Rachel finally sat down in her seat on the plane. It took about 1 hour to get to Lima. When the plane landed, Rachel's palms were sweaty. She was very nervous. She didn't want to do this.

Walking into the airport, she walked to a taxi and directed the driver to go.

Getting to her destination, she paid the driver as she got out with all of her bags in her hands.

Walking to the front door, her heart dropped as he answered it.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Finn asked looking surprised as she stood at his door step.

"I have to uhmm… see Kurt for a second." She said nervously as she walked right passed him into his house without permission.

"Okay. Can I get you anything?" Finn said trying to seem not guilty. He didn't think she knew.

"No thanks." She said as she walked past him.

Walking through the living room, something caught her off guard. It was a picture of Finn and his new girlfriend. She felt a huge lump in her throat.

Looking at the picture, she didn't notice that she was accompanied.

"You didn't come to see Kurt did you?" Finn said slowly walking behind her.

"She's beautiful." Rachel called out as she picked up the picture.

"Rach, I can explain." Finn looked at her tears falling from her eyes.

"No, don't do that." Rachel said putting down the picture in its exact spot.

"Rachel, wait!" He called after her as she walked away.

"What? What do you want me to say Finn? Do you want me to forgive you? Say it's all okay? Because it's not and I don't! I'm hurt! We haven't even broken up yet!" She yelled.

"It felt like we were." He admitted silently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She turned around facing him.

Rachel couldn't believe he had just said that. Maybe he was right. Rachel had to admit that she felt lonely. They were more distant than they have ever been.

"I tried to keep us together, Rachel. I really did. I called you everyday. When I did you always had to go to work and when I actually got the chance to talk to you, all you ever talked about was New York and how great it was so far!" Yelled.

"You're the one who sent me there against my will in the first place! I'm sorry if I wanted to share my life with you!" Rachel yelled back.

"I went to see you." Finn quietly let out.

"What?" Rachel asked feeling worried.

"I went to see you and you weren't there. Care to explain something you're not telling me?" He said crossing his arms looking at Rachel.

"Fine, you want the truth? The truth is that on the way to New York, the train broke down! Something was wrong with the tracks, so I was stuck at the first stop we made, which was somewhere in Pennsylvania! So now I live and work there, until they fix the tracks and I can make it to New York! Are you happy now?" She yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked looking at her.

"Because, I was so ashamed! You worked so hard to get me to where I was going!" Rachel called out as tears ran down her face.

"You could have told me." He said looking down at her.

"Well, none of that matters anymore, does it?" She asked pointing at the picture in the living room.

"I'm sorry, Rach." He said looking at her with sympathy.

"You know that thing you just said about us being like we already broke up?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked looking confused.

"I think we should make it official." She said as more tears ran down her face.

"I agree." He looked at her before she walked away.

"Where are you going?" He asked calling after her.

Going to the front porch, Rachel grabbed her bag and went back to Finn. Standing in front of him, she unzipped it and grabbed the box.

"Here." She said giving him the box. "You can't make new memories if you're still hooked to your old ones. Burn them, give them away, I don't care, I just don't want them anymore." She said looking at Finn as he opened the box and let out a huge sigh, as tears ran down his face.

"Rach…" He slowly whispered.

"No. I'm strong, okay? I can handle my own self. I don't need your pity. Just be happy with your new soul mate." Rachel said turning around to leave.

"Her name is Natalie." He said to her back.

"Well, Natalie is a very lucky girl." She turned back around to face him.

"Rachel, don't do this. I didn't know where you were. I thought you let go of me." Finn said grabbing her hand.

"I can't do this anymore, Finn. I love you and hopefully that will never change, but I need time to figure out myself and you need time to figure what you're doing in your life." She sobbed out.

Grabbing his hand and holding it up flat, she reached for her necklace, undid the chain, and grabbed the shiny object hanging from it. Holding up his hand, she placed it on the center of his palm. "Be happy, Finn." She smiled lightly as she walked away and grabbed her bags, closing Finn's front door behind her.

Walking away from the big house, she broke down. He was everything she had. She had nothing now. Not even New York! She had to get out of this insignificant town! She lost the love of her life, her dreams, and everything that went along with it. In reality, she was now the Lima loser! She had no direction. What was she going to go?

Walking along the side walk, she decided she wanted to see two more people before she left Lima. Standing before the familiar pathway, she walked up the stairs she used to see every day, and rang the doorbell.

"Rachel?" Hiram asked looking at the lost girl on the front porch.

"Hi daddy." She smiled through her tears.

"Come in sweetie! What's wrong?" He leaded her to the couch and put a blanket over her.

"What's wrong, Hiram?" Leroy asked heading for the living room. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" he asked looking surprised.

"Hey." She smiled an unsure smile.

"Honey, what are you doing in Lima?" Leroy asked.

"Finn…" Was all she could let out before the sobs flew from her mouth.

"What about Finn? Is he okay?" They both asked looking concerned.

"Finn and I, we broke up." She said resting her head on her dads' shoulders.

"Oh sweetie! We are so sorry. What happened?" asked Hiram.

"I don't know. We just drifted apart. He has a new girlfriend. Natalie." She explained to her parents.

"Honey, we're so sorry. Is there anything we can do for you?" Leroy asked rubbing her back.

"Can we watch Funny Girl? It always makes me feel better when I'm sad." She asked looking at them.

"Sure. Anything to put that pretty little smile on our little Berry's face." Hiram said smiling at her.

"I love you guys so much. I don't know where I would be right now without you." She said smiling at them.

"We love you too, baby girl." They smiled and gathered for a group hug.

The next morning, Rachel had a tough morning. She said goodbye to her parents and headed to her supposed flight to New York City. She never told her parents the truth. She couldn't. She didn't want to disappoint them. She knew what she had to do. She was going to be a big girl and go back to Pennsylvania, work her ass off, and wait the extra two months to follow her dreams. But this time she wasn't doing it for Finn, this time she was doing it for her parents and Kurt.

Getting on the plane, she looked out the window and closed her eyes, saying goodbye to her hometown. By the time she got off the plane, she was completely exhausted. When she got to her apartment, she went straight for her bed. The next day she returned to her normal schedule and normal life.

The rest of the three months that Rachel spent in that small town, had went by quite slowly. She just repeated her every day schedule, picking up extra shifts so she could get more money. When Rachel found out the tracks were fixed she was glad! She packed up all of her things and sold her apartment, getting more money for New York.

Boarding the train was a bit of a trouble for Rachel, because she was scared it would break down again and that she would be stuck in the next town.

By the time the train ride was over, Rachel was pretty excited. She couldn't wait to see the city.

Stepping of the train, she felt it. It was like a gust of wind. Every bit of confidence that had been taken from her hit her the moment she stepped onto the ground. She finally made it.

**Present Day**

Getting up from the couch, Rachel felt a sting in her eyes. It was probably because everything she remembered made her cry as much as possible. Rachel wanted this feeling to go away. What was she doing with her life. Of course she made it to her dreams, but the dream that she really wanted was somewhere in Lima.

Walking to her kitchen, Rachel realized that it was already 8:00 p.m. She hadn't noticed how long she had been sitting on her couch. Her whole day was shaken. Why did Finn have to answer Kurt's phone? More importantly, why did Finn have to sound so sexy answering Kurt's phone. She couldn't help but feel what she felt. She needed high school back. She needed her old life back. Not this screwed up version of it.

Fixing a cup of tea, Rachel climbed out of her window, to sit on her fire escape. Looking out to the amazing view of the city. It was everything she ever wanted. Thinking to herself, her phone started ringing on her counter. Getting up, she placed her cup on the fire escape and hurried into her home to answer her phone. Looking at her caller id, she quickly answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey girly! Why didn't you call me earlier?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I did. It went to voice mail." Rachel lied.

"I didn't get any messages." Kurt told Rachel.

"I didn't leave one." She replied.

"Oh. Are you feeling any better?" He asked wanting to know any more details from her day.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it." She admitted.

"Not for long." Kurt blurted out.

"What?" she was confused.

"Open your door." He said.

"Okay?" she said a little confused.

Walking to her front door, she unlocked it. Opening it, she nearly passed out to the sight. Standing in front of her was Kurt with suitcases all around him. She gave him a huge a smile and ran over to him, to tackle him with a huge hug.

"Kurt!" She said giggling.

"I'm here, Diva!" He said as he was wrapped into her embrace.

"Welcome home, Kurty Bear!" she laughed.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Well, except for the Finchel break up. Everything will get better, don't worry! I will try to upload my next chapter as soon I can write it. Which will probably sometime today. Anyways, please Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hope Everyone Enjoys!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Waking up to an empty apartment, Rachel got up from her bed to search the empty space, to find any evidence that Kurt may have left behind giving any clue as to his whereabouts. Walking to the empty, Rachel checked the clock on the stove, it was 6:45 a.m. Gosh, it was so early for a Saturday morning, "_where was Kurt?_" Rachel thought to herself.

Going to the fridge, Rachel noticed a small note on top of all the photos and reminders Rachel stuck to fridge door. Taking it off the fridge, Rachel read it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_If I'm not home when you wake up, don't freak out. I had an exclusive interview with Isabelle Wright, for an internship at Vogue! Can you believe it? All of our dreams are coming true! Anyways, getting back to the main point, I may be gone for a few hours, depending on how well the interview goes. Wish me luck! Love you, Rachie._

_Sincerely,_

_Kurt_

_P.S If you're hungry, there's a vegan lasagna from dinner last night, I figured you would be hungry since you hardly ate last night. Also, can you please get the mail? I didn't get a chance to check it. This morning was a rush._

She smiled to herself as she finished reading her note. She missed Kurt's little notes. She hadn't seen one since she was in high school. Sometimes when Mercedes and she would sleepover at Kurt's, they would wake up to find small pieces of paper by their pillows with Kurt's perfect cursive, explaining why he wasn't with them. It was usually because Kurt had decided to hang out with Blaine, but now was different. Mercedes was in Los Angeles, and Blaine and Kurt were now sadly broken up.

Throwing away the paper, Rachel went back to refrigerator, browsing through the very limited choices. Rachel really had to go to the grocery store. If only the prices would drop. But hey, they lived in New York now, she had to get used to it. Pulling out the vegan lasagna that Kurt bought her, she grabbed a fork from the drawer, and headed over to the counter to dig in. After she finished, she cleaned her mess, and went to the living room to watch TV on the couch. Flipping through the channels, Rachel became bored as there was nothing interesting besides the all day long marathon of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Rachel decided to just watch a movie. Walking over to the DVD selection Kurt had stacked in one of the cabinets on the wooden TV stand that she had decided to place in the middle of the living room when she first moved in, she knelt down looking at all of her options. Rolling her eyes, Rachel smiled as she noticed that Kurt put them in alphabetic order. He was too organized sometimes, Rachel thought as she laughed to herself. Fed up with not being able to choose, Rachel closed her eyes and grabbed a random DVD. Opening her eyes, Rachel's heart broke a little as she saw the DVD in her hands. It was the Titanic, which was the movie Finn and her used to watch when they were bored. Placing it in the DVD player, Rachel returned to the couch and curled under a blanket.

When the movie was over, Rachel's eyes were as red as tomatoes. She had been crying for most of the movie. Mostly because of the sadness of Jack's death. But she knew she was mostly crying because of the memories this movie brought and her longing for Finn. Gosh, she missed him so much. She missed everyone from the glee club. The only person she had ever talked to from her school recently was Kurt. She needed her girls with her. She didn't even know what was happening with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes. She wondered if their dreams were coming true like hers were. She guessed time would only tell.

Getting up from the couch, Rachel placed everything back in place, left her apartment to go check the mail. Going to their box, Rachel turned the lock with her key and grabbed the many envelopes. Rachel was surprised. She never had this much mail, in her entire life. Closing the box, she returned back to her apartment and closed the door while locking it. Going to the counter, Rachel placed her keys on the surface, while flipping through the envelopes and separating her mail from Kurt's. While looking through the mail, Rachel came across an envelope addressed to her and Kurt from Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

Feeling a little curious, Rachel ran her finger under the flap and tore it open, pulling out the folded paper inside. Unfolding the paper, Rachel began to read it.

_Joined with their parents_

_William Michael Schuester & Emma Katherine Pillsbury_

_Invite you to share their joy as they become one in holy matrimony_

_Saturday, the eleventh of May_

_Two Thousand Thirteen_

_at Five in the afternoon_

_at the Hampton Inn_

_234 Walter Street_

_Lima, Ohio_

_Reception will follow_

_RSVP by April 28__th__, 2013_

_RSVP 800-555-5354_

Looking up from the invitation, Rachel couldn't help but tear up. She was so happy for them. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury finally got their happy ending. Oh, she couldn't wait to show Kurt. They were both the hopeless romantic type. Smiling, Rachel walked over to the fridge and placed the invitation in the center so Kurt wouldn't miss it. She was so happy for them. Before she could go back to her stack of mail, she was interrupted by the sound of keys dangling outside of the door.

"I'm back, diva." Kurt said excitedly as he entered the apartment with a huge ball of enthusiasm.

"Hey! How did everything go?" she smiled looking at him.

"Amazing! I rocked that interview like I'm rocking this outfit!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh Kurt, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" She shouted as she took him into a hug.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you? Last time I checked you were all bummed out about that essay you had to write." Kurt said looking surprised.

"That's nothing. I talked to Marley, she said we would do it together sometime this week. Anyways, Kurt I have amazing news to share!" Rachel jumped up and down.

"Omg, did you get us tickets to see Funny Girl on Broadway?!" He said waiting for a yes.

"No." Kurt's excitement slowly started to fade. "Come on you have to see this!" Rachel yelled pulling Kurt to the refrigerator.

"Shut up!" Kurt yelled.

Looking slowly confused, Rachel looked at Kurt and said "But I didn't even say anything."

"Figure of speech, Rachel. Keep up!" He said as he jumped with excitement.

"Oh." She said looking at him.

"Omg, I can't believe they've finally picked a date! We've waited long enough. Oh, Rachel. Everyone's dreams are coming true. We have New York, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are getting married, Quinn's in Yale, Finn's popping the question to Natalie anytime soon and starting off his teaching career, Mercedes and Puck are in Los Angeles. Speaking of Mercedes, the other day she emailed me her new song. It's amazing if I do say so myself. You should here it sometime." Kurt rambled on.

"Yeah definitely, what about Finn and him popping the question?" Rachel asked losing her excitement.

"Woops, no one told you yet, did they?" Kurt asked putting his hand over his mouth.

"Wait, I'm the last one to know?" Rachel asked getting closer to Kurt.

"Well, Finn blocked you out of the group message he sent the glee club, asking us our ideas on how he should do it. I guess he didn't want to hurt your feelings." Kurt explained with a sorry look on his face.

"That's bull. Finn is just taking pride in the fact that he is on top in the game. He has the stupid pretty girlfriend and the stupid career thingy going for him. But, I will be damned if he thinks he has won!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel, calm down. You're freaking me out." Kurt called out backing up away from her as she was walking back and forth.

"Good, Hummel!" Rachel exclaimed pointing at him, as Kurt got a scared look on his face.

"Okay. What are you going to do about it?" Kurt asked trying to calm her down.

"What any young star would do, go to the wedding with the most beautiful dress, second to the bride of course, then get hammered at the reception, show Finn what he is missing out on, meet a random stranger from the groom or bride's side, have an amazing one night stand, and write a killer song about it. You can join me if you want. Don't you want to show Blaine whose boss?" She asked walking back and forth as ideas flew at her.

"Rachel, I don't think that's a good idea. Do you remember the last time you got drunk? You went after a gay man." Kurt said as he folded his arms.

"That was the high school me, Kurt. I am much older and more mature. We both are. Come on, this is our one night to show our exes that they have no effect on us. Kurt, we are unstoppable. We are both living our dreams. Let's bring some New York to the party!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands together and waited for Kurt's answer. "Pretty please, Kurt? With cherries on top?" Rachel begged using her puppy dog face.

"Alright! Fine! I'll do it." He finally gave in.

"Yes! Good thing you agreed because if you wouldn't have I would've forced you to! Thanks Kurty Bear!" She said hugging him.

"Wait, what? You would've forced me?" He asked looking at her with a look of concern.

"I have to go call and give our RSVP's." Rachel said as she speeded off to the phone, avoiding Kurt's question.

Going to the fridge, Rachel dialed the number and waited for an answer. After three rings, a woman answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Emma Pillsbury speaking. May I ask whose calling?" She asked politely and in and sweet and high pitched voice.

"Hello Ms. Pillsbury, this is Rachel Berry." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Rachel. What's up?" She asked.

"Well first I would like to say Congratulations! And second, Kurt and I are definitely coming." She said with a sweet voice.

"Oh, really Rachel? That's super! Thank you so much! Can't wait to see you guys there!" she exclaimed with joy.

Hanging up the phone after saying goodbye to Ms. Pillsbury, Rachel turned to Kurt with a huge smile on her face.

"Kurt Hummel, let's get ready for a wedding!" She yelled as they both cheered and laughed together.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been posting for the past few days, my internet went out due to bad weather conditions. I will upload Chapter 18 sometime tomorrow. I've just heard Lea Michele's album! It's amazing! I love it so much! My favorite songs are Empty Handed, Thousand Needles, and If You Say So. The other songs are also amazing. She's really talented and I love her soo much! :) What's your favorite song from her album? Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Stepping off the plane and onto Lima soil, Rachel let a small smile creep up onto her face as she looked around at the familiar place. She was finally home, once again. Kurt also seemed pretty happy to be here. The plane ride to Lima was a huge fiasco for Rachel. All she did was listen to Kurt ramble on about the many different things he was going to do once he got off the plane. He told her that he wanted to do many things before they went back to New York. He included events such as visiting his family, shopping with Mercedes and Tina, which he also invited Rachel, but she turned him down, not wanting to have to go through millions of outfits. He had everything planned out, which was what Rachel would do the exact opposite of. Rachel would spend her time in Lima, taking one day at a time.

Walking out of the airport and getting into a cab, Kurt and Rachel were excited to finally see their families once again. Kurt had offered for Rachel to stay with him for the day, but Rachel shot it down. Although she loved Burt and Carol like they were her own parents, she didn't want to see Finn just yet. Saying there final goodbyes, Kurt got out of the cab and the cab continued on to Rachel's house. Walking up onto the porch, Rachel walked into the house and was greeted by her dads. They were happy and so was she.

"Hey my lovie!" Hiram yelled as he ran up to Rachel.

"Hey Dad!" She exclaimed.

"Hey baby girl." Leroy called behind Hiram.

"Hey Daddy!" She hugged them both.

"What are you doing here?" They asked looking confused.

"Kurt and I are in town for Mr. Schue's wedding." Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh, that's right. Linda did mention that to me at the grocery store on Wednesday." Hiram said looking at Leroy.

'So, Rachel, how long do you plan on staying?" Leroy asked.

"Just for the weekend. I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go back to school Monday morning. Kurt and I will be catching a flight early Sunday morning." She confirmed.

"Okay. At least we get to see you tonight." Hiram said.

"Agreed." Leroy said.

"I think we should have a fathers-daughter movie night!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I miss those! Let's do it." Hiram said and Leroy shook his head in agreement.

By the time Rachel and her dads decided to go to sleep it was 10:30 p.m. Rachel was glad to spend this time with her parents. She missed them so much nowadays. The only time she ever got to actually bond with them was when they would share their weekly calls or monthly FaceTimes. She missed being with them.

Waking up the next morning, Rachel smelled something really good coming from downstairs. Walking down the stairs, it was indicated that both of her parents were up. She smiled a little as she heard her two dads singing My Favorite Things in perfect harmony with each other. Rachel loved it when her dads sang together. It was very obvious where she got her talent from. Walking into the kitchen, Rachel now knew what she was smelling.

"Good morning baby, I hope you're hungry. There's plenty. Dig in!" Hiram said with a spatula in his hands as he faced away from the stove.

"What's all this for?" She asked showing them a surprised smile.

"Well, your father and I thought it would be amazing if we cooked you a welcome home breakfast, so we got up extra early this morning to fix your favorite. There's pancakes, waffles, eggs, biscuits, and sausage, so dig in. It's okay if you don't eat every single piece, we were going to stop by Carol Hummel's house later, so we'll just bring it there." Leroy explained while reading his newspaper.

"Thank you so much you guys!" Rachel exclaimed as her stomach growled and she ran for a plate.

After she was finished eating, she placed her plate in the dishwasher and went upstairs to get dressed. Walking downstairs with car keys in her hands she went back into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I'm heading out." She said looking at them both.

"Where are you going?" Hiram asked looking concerned.

"Around town. I just want to go make different stops. Maybe the lima bean, and the auditorium. I'll be back, don't worry. By the time I get back, I will need all upstairs cleared of people because I'm going to be a little crazy. Everything has to be perfect with my appearance for the wedding!" She said as they both looked at her like she was crazy. "It's a girl thing. You wouldn't get it." She tried to explain.

"Oh we get it, you're crazy!" Leroy said as they all laughed.

"Have a nice day sweetie!" Hiram called as Rachel walked towards the front door.

Pulling into McKinley high school, Rachel slowly made her way to the auditorium, smiling as she looked around at all of the familiar sights. Getting into the huge auditorium, Rachel made her way up to the stage. She was so glad to be back. Standing on that stage made her feel like the little girl back in high school. Going the microphone on the stage, she turned it on and imagined her own band. Closing her eyes, she began to sing.

_And the blood will dry_

_Underneath my nails_

_And the wind will rise up_

_To fill my sails_

_So you can doubt_

_And you can hate_

_But I know_

_No matter what it takes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes _

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming_

_Still far away_

_From where I belong_

_But it's always darkest _

_Before the dawn_

_So you can doubt_

_And you can hate_

_But I know_

_No matter what it takes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming _

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits _

_And they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home._

After finishing her song, Rachel was taken by surprise by someone clapping. Not being able to see who it was, Rachel jumped off the stage, coming face to face with the person sitting at the judge's table, shuffling through music paper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." She said as the man got up and slowly walked up to her.

"It's okay. I just needed a place to get these papers sorted out. I like to come in here a lot when I have stressful things to do. It helps me focus and calms me down a bit." He said smiling down at her.

"Yeah, the auditorium always did have that effect on me." Smiled looking around.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" He asked looking down at her.

"I have to sing a song for Will and Emma at the wedding tonight, and I was just practicing my solos. I don't know what to sing." She said looking down at her hands.

"Maybe I can help with that." He said with a smile on his face walking over to his sheet music.

"You don't have to do that, Finn. I don't want to distract you from your work." She said following him.

"Nonsense. It's no big deal and plus I was asked to sing a song too. So it'll be a win-win for both of us." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Finn. I really appreciate it." She said looking up into his eyes with a smile.

"How about this, we both find a song and sing it together as a duet. I know it's awkward between us right now, but I think we should just move past everything in the past and be friends again. So, what do you say? Duet partners?" He asked looking at her with a nervous smile. He looked worried about her answer.

Rachel knew that Finn was right. They were never going to move on if they still held grudges with each other. Smiling, she walked up to Finn and held her hand out for him to shake it.

"Duet partners." She said smiling up at him.

"Great!" He exclaimed as he took her hand and shook it.

After about three hours of getting ready for the wedding, Rachel stood in her mirror, happy with her looks. She was wearing a sleeveless, light blue cocktail dress with a sparkly silver pattern along the waistline. Her thick hair was curled into huge ringlets with her bangs hanging in front of her forehead. Looking at her face, she was happy with the decision of her makeup. She had decided to use light blue and silver eye shadow to make a smoky eye affect with a thick layer of eye liner and several coats of mascara. Her makeup really brought out her brown eyes. Finishing off her look, she went to her closet and slipped on her sliver stiletto pumps.

Walking up to the entrance, Rachel smiled as she saw all of her friends standing outside in a small group. Everyone came back to Lima for Will and Emma's wedding. Rachel was so happy to be reunited with everyone.

"Rachel!" Quinn called out to her.

"Oh my gosh! Quinn!" She said trying to run in her heels. Getting closer to her, Rachel pulled her into tight hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Quinn said smiling wide at Rachel.

"Me too!" She laughed.

"Wow, Berry. You look gorgeous!" Santana exclaimed walking up to the two girls.

"You do too, Santana!" Rachel said looking at Santana's beautiful purple over the shoulder strapped dress. "You both do." She said also acknowledging Quinn's light pink strapless flowing dress that stopped at her knees.

"Thanks Rachel!" They both said as they smiled at each other.

"Where's Britt, Santana?" Quinn asked.

"She's inside. She wanted to get good seats for us two." She said looking back at Quinn.

"Oh, that's good. You guys are too cute!" She smiled.

"I wish love could fine some of us, like it found you too." Rachel admitted.

"Don't worry, Rachel. You'll get that happy ending. It takes time." Santana said rubbing her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Speaking of happy endings, I have something to tell you guys." Quinn said with an excited expression.

"What is it, Quinn?" Santana asked as her and Rachel looked at her with curious expressions.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"What? Really? Quinn that's amazing. I'm so happy for you!" Rachel said hugging her friend.

"Who's the daddy?" Santana folded her arms with a smile on her face.

"Don't hate me, guys. It's Puck's." Quinn confessed.

"Puck? What the hell, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I know, I know. It was just so late and we were so drunk." She admitted.

"Does he know?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, he wants to raise him or her as a family with me! Isn't that amazing? I really think I'm falling in love with him. He's become a different person from high school. He's more mature." She smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm really glad for the both of you! If it's a girl, Rachel is an excellent name!" Rachel joked.

"I bet!" Quinn said laughing.

"Congratulations, Fabray." Santana said pulling the three of them into a hug.

"Thank you guys so much!" She smiled.

Well guys, it was so nice talking to you. I will see you guys at the reception. I better get inside before all the good seats are taken. See you guys later." Rachel said as she hugged them and walked into the building.

Looking around the room, she saw many people that she would definitely have to talk to at the reception. Many of her high school friends were there, especially the members from the glee club. She couldn't believe how much so many things had changed. When she first joined the glee club, Mr. Schue was a bit depressed struggling with his demanding and controlling wife, Terri. Now, Rachel was sitting at his wedding to the woman of his dreams. Rachel knew that Emma was the absolute right person for Mr. Schue. She was so kind, generous, and understanding. Rachel also knew that Will and Emma could help each other face their own problems. They were the perfect couple. Mr. Schue finally got his dream.

Letting her mind wonder off, Rachel hadn't even noticed that someone filled up the chair on the side of her.

"Excuse me, are you Rachel Berry?" The familiar girl sitting on the side of her asked.

"Yes, and you are?" She looked at her with a polite smile.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had the chance to formally introduce myself. I'm Natalie Grey. I'm Finn's girlfriend." She introduced herself smiling at her.

"Oh, hey. It's nice to finally meet you." She said holding her hand out for her to shake.

"Yes, you too. Finn's told me a lot about you." She smiled looking at her.

"Really? Well, Finn's an amazing guy too. You're really lucky." Rachel said crossing her legs and facing Natalie.

"I know right!" She said smiling her big white smile that Rachel despised.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled slightly.

"Don't you just love weddings like these? I mean, look at Will and Emma. They're so cute together!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Weddings have always been my kryptonite. Well, that and Broadway." Rachel went on.

"Rachel, can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Rachel asked looking concerned.

"Finn and I are getting married soon." She confessed. Rachel sort of felt like she was gloating.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Rachel said playing along.

"Yeah, well he hasn't proposed yet. But I know he's waiting for the right moment." Natalie continued.

"Well, you two are perfect for each other!" Rachel smiled.

"Rachel, cut the crap." Natalie's expression suddenly changed.

"Excuse you?" Rachel looked at Natalie with a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' expression on her face.

"I'm not stupid. I know that deep down inside you can't stand me, the feeling's mutual. Just know that you will never get Finn." Natalie looked at Rachel like she was food.

"Wow, did we just take a trip back to high school? Grow up! I'm not after your man." Rachel rolled her eyes. Not another Quinn Fabray in high school.

"Oh please, you are so pathetic. You are in love with Finn. Wake up, honey. He loves me. You'll see, when you're sitting at our wedding." Natalie said crossing her arms.

The words hurt. She felt like the little girl who got beat up for being Finn's friend. But now it wasn't physical hurt. She felt like she had been punched in her gut. Rachel thought she was becoming friends with Natalie. Then, Bam! She slapped her right in the face with her harsh words. How could she do that?

"Okay, goodbye." Rachel said getting up from her seat and found a seat next to Mercedes towards the back of the room.

Rachel was pissed. She couldn't wait until the reception. She was going to get wasted. She couldn't deal with any of this drama sober.

As the wedding began, Will stood at the alter with a huge smile on his face. As everyone stood up from the back of the room, Rachel looked towards the back and saw Emma. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her ginger hair was tied up into a neatly sorted bun which her veil hung from. Her makeup made her eyes pop out even more, and her dress was long and beautiful. She looked like a princess. The rest of the ceremony went by really fast. Everything was beautiful. The way they exchanged their vows and said "I do" showed their true love for each other. Before Rachel knew it, everyone was leaving for the reception.

Getting to the reception, Rachel went straight for the bar. She was feeling wine but her gut told her vodka.

"Hi, can I have a vodka please?" She asked the bartender.

"That's a big choice for a pretty girl like you." He said looking at her.

"You have no idea." Rachel said with a small sigh as she waited for him to fix her drink.

"Id please." The bartender waited for her to get out her id.

"Here you go." Rachel said as she took out her fake id Santana had made for her. She hoped it would work.

"Here you go Mindy, enjoy." He handed her the drink and gave her back her id before he walked to the next customer.

After about a few sips of her drink, she decided to just get drunk off of wine instead. Drinking her third glass of wine, she still wasn't drunk. She needed something a little stronger. Asking for a bloody Mary, Rachel waited patiently while she was joined by an extremely wasted Finn.

"Hey Rachel! Where've you been? I haven't seen you! Wow, you look stunning!" He yelled over the loud music.

"Thanks! I've been sitting here all night. Care to join me?" She answered back.

"Sure. Why not?" He slumped down on the stool beside her looking miserable.

"What's up with you?" She asked looking at him.

"Long story." He told her.

"I've got all the time in the world." She said looking at him.

"Natalie is being a huge bitch right now. I know I'm not supposed to do or say anything that I might regret in the morning. But she just gets me so mad sometimes. Relationships are supposed to be filled with love. I feel like Mr. Schue when he was married to Terri and I'm not even married yet! I just feel that she only loves me for my money." Finn explained with slurred words. You could totally tell that Finn was hammered.

"Excuse me, bartender. Can you please get me and my friend some shots?" Rachel asked as he nodded and headed towards the alcohol. Rachel smiled at Finn.

After about 4 rounds of shots, Rachel was now as drunk as she has ever been. She could not stop laughing.

"Finn!" She yelled at him.

"What?" He asked as he was laughing.

"This is my favorite song! Let's dance!" She said getting up and grabbing his hands.

"But it's a slow song. I'll step on your feet." He tried to pull back.

"I'll teach you! Come on!" She finally one as he stood up with her.

Going to the center of the dance floor, Rachel wrapped her left hand on Finn's right shoulder, and grabbed his left hand with her right. Slowly, she began to step forward and backwards until Finn got used to it. Smiling up at him, she pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled out of the dance position and wrapped his arms around her as they closed their eyes and moved back and forth. Drunk or not, Rachel knew what was happening. She was falling in love with him all over again.

When the song ended, Rachel and Finn went up to the stage. It was their turn to sing. Getting to their microphones, the music began as Finn looked at Rachel with a huge smile on his face. Finn began to sing.

I really hate to let this moment go

Touching your skin and your hair falling slow

When a goodbye kiss, feels like this

Rachel and Finn-

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We could make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

Rachel-

Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast

I don't wanna just make love

I wanna make love last

But when you're off this high

It's a sad goodbye

Rachel and Finn-

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay her a little while?

We could make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay? Hey. Yeah.

Rachel-

Oh, yeah

Finn-

Oh, you feel so perfect baby

Rachel-

Oh, you feel so perfect baby!

Finn and Rachel-

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We could make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay? Hey, yeah

Rachel-

Don't you wanna stay?

Finn and Rachel-

Yeah, yeah. Yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

The crowd cheered as Rachel and Finn looked into each other's eyes. Getting off the stage, Finn Quickly ran up to Rachel to speak to her.

"Rachel, you were amazing." He grabbed her hand in his.

"Thanks, Finn." She looked at her hand and then back at him.

"I have a question for you." He said looking at the exit.

"What's the question?" She asked.

"How about we go upstairs? I have a room." He said with his crooked smile.

"Okay." She smiled as they walked hand in hand out of the reception room, to the elevator. When they got off the elevator, They got to Finn's hotel room.

"Here we are." He said looking down at her.

"Here we are." She repeated him.

After a few seconds of standing there looking at him, Rachel reached for his shoulders and kissed him passionately. With that Finn opened the door, led Rachel in while kissing her, and closed the door behind him. Leaving them alone to renew their love for each other.

* * *

**I really hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter! The songs used in this chapter are Coming Home by Skyler Grey and Don't you wanna stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. I will try to upload ASAP. Review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hope everyone enjoys! Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Chapter 19

When Rachel woke up the next morning she felt absolutely horrible. Her head was pounding like a freaking drum, and her throat felt like it was on fire. She also had a small hint of nausea that would come up every time she caught a whiff of her breath, which reeked of alcohol. Resting her head on the pillow, she slowly rubbed her forehead to relieve some of the pain. "Damn, what did I drink last night?" she whispered to herself.

Last night was a bit of a blur for Rachel, she could only remember small details. Looking around the room, Rachel guessed that she couldn't drive so she must've gotten a room to sleep in. She was glad that she did, this bed was much more comfortable than the one she had at home. Losing herself into a trail of thought, Rachel suddenly came upon a realization. Under the sheets, Rachel was not wearing her dress. In fact, Rachel wasn't wearing anything.

_What the hell? _Rachel thought to herself. Rachel must have been really drunk, because she never slept naked. Leaning over, Rachel looked at the clock, it was 6:30 a.m. If she didn't get moving, she would miss her flight. Clasping the covers above her chest to cover her cleavage, Rachel turned to the side of the bed, pausing with wide eyes as she felt movement from the other side of the bed. She wasn't alone. Rachel now knew why she was naked. She went on with the whole crazy one night stand part of her plan that she explained to Kurt. Looking around the floor, she spotted her dress along with her bra and underwear sprawled out across the floor. Quickly getting out of the bed, Rachel grabbed her clothing and ran into the bathroom. Turning on the light, Rachel caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She looked a hot mess. Her hair was as messy as the branches in a jungle and her makeup was smeared, making it look like she had been crying for days. Quickly throwing on her clothes, she slowly tip toed out of the bathroom and tried to look for her shoes.

Searching the room, Rachel noticed that the person in the bed was silently watching her. Slowly standing up from the floor, he smiled at her. She was speechless to see who it was that she slept with last night.

"Hey you." He whispered with a deep morning voice. Rachel thought it was sexy as hell.

Trying to avoid the awkwardness floating around the room right now, she decided to answer him back.

"Hi." She said nervously looking at him.

"Last night was... Wow. Right?" He looked at her with a huge smile on his face.

How could be happy about this? For all Rachel knew, Finn still had a girlfriend. She slept with a taken man. They should both feel guilty about this. They should both be frantic and worried. Why was she happy on the inside? She just ruined someone's relationship.

"This was a mistake." She called out to Finn as she hurried to grab her bag and head for the door before Finn could stop her. Her plan failed as Finn quickly jumped out of the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers on, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, look at me. Last night was not a mistake. Last night was just a head start, a sign that you and I, we can have everything together." He looked down on her as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You have a girlfriend, Finn!" Rachel yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes I do. She's standing right in front of me." Finn said grabbing her hands, with a smile on his face.

"I'm talking about Natalie." Rachel wiped a tear away from her face.

"And I'm talking about the lovely one and only Rachel Berry. The girl who showed me what I was looking for. Purpose." "You're still my girlfriend, you've always been my girlfriend from the moment our lips touched the first time. I guess I just got lost in a dark cloud and screwed everything up along the way. The truth, Rachel, is that you're always going to be my girlfriend. We are endgame. You know that and I know that. As long as we both know that, I'm not giving up on you. I will keep fighting for you, everyday of my life, because that's how much I love you." Finn explained while tears fell down his face.

"Then why did you get with Natalie so fast, we hadn't even broken up yet!" Rachel cried.

"Because, we weren't talking Rachel! I thought you gave up on me like everyone else did. You didn't see the look on everyone's face when I told them I was discharged from the army! They were all so disappointed in me. Imagine what my dad felt when he was looking down on me. I was a lima loser! I still am! I thought you thought that too. I felt so low of myself, so I dropped everything and became involved with the first girl that looked at me in a bar one night. Part of me felt like I could be happy, but it was mostly because I was trying to deal with my own personal heartbreak, after letting you go on that train." Finn admitted.

"Look at me, Finn. I will never, ever give up you. You are the most confident person I know. You're not, nor have you ever been a Lima loser. You're Finn Hudson, and as far as I'm concerned, you're better than everyone else on this entire planet. You're not a disappointment, you're a blessing in disguise. So the army wasn't God's plan for you, that just means he has even bigger ones coming for you." she assured him.

Getting completely distracted by their heart felt conversation, Rachel quickly stood up and looked at the clock on the bed rest. Crap. It was already 8:30. Rachel had only 30 minutes to get to the airport.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I really have to go." Rachel headed towards the door.

"Wait, no you can't!" He ran after her.

"I'll miss my flight. It's a nonrefundable ticket." Rachel said as she put her hand on the door knob.

"Wait, what about everything I just said, did it all mean nothing to you?" Finn asked as he looked at her with a disgusted face.

"Finn, it meant the world to me. I love you so much. But, because I love you, I have to let you go. You don't wanna be with me. Look at me." She slightly chuckled as she pointed to the mascara dripping down her face and her messy hair, "I'm a mess." She walked closer to him.

"We are endgame, right?" She asked looking up at him with a smirk on her face. "So, if we still haven't reconnected by the age of 30, can I trust you to be at my sold out Broadway show, with the beautiful flowers, and the box with my huge diamond ring in it?" She asked with a small giggle as tears ran down her face.

"Violets, right?" He asked with a tear filled smile.

"Perfect!" she slightly laughed through her tears.

"I'm scared." Finn's face turned sad. "I have no one."

"Hey, you have you. Finn Hudson is the most amazing person. Consider yourself the luckiest person on this planet." Rachel pulled Finn into a final embrace. "I love you Finn Hudson. So, so much." She smiled as she gave him a final kiss on the lips and made her way out the door.

"I love you more, Rachel Berry." Finn smiled at her as he wiped away the stream of tears that were now rushing down his face.

Smiling back, Rachel turned around, closed the door behind her, and ran to the elevator, with a huge stream of tears. She really hope that no one was in the elevator, she looked terrible. Why did goodbyes have to be so depressing? In the perfect world, Rachel would already be with Finn. They would've already been married after nationals. They would've been living together in their shoebox apartment. Rachel would feel like the luckiest girl in the world, like she felt every day in high school being with him.

**8 weeks later**

Waking up on Monday morning, Rachel sighed loudly as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock for the twentieth time. She hated the dreadful sound blaring through the room. She really needed to change the tone. Getting up from her bed, Rachel walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. Eating the flakes slowly, Rachel was accompanied by a very tired looking Kurt Hummel.

"Ugh, why do Monday mornings have to be such a bitch? I feel like I have been literally slapped in the face." He groaned as he placed his head on the counter.

"I know right. There's coffee if you need it. Next time, we shouldn't party so hard on the weekend." Rachel said as she took another bite of her cereal.

"I know, but it was totally worth it." Kurt said smiling.

"Totally." She smiled back at him.

"Speaking of partying, I noticed that you and Finn seemed to have slipped away from the party. Did you guys sneak off to your own after party?" Kurt nudged Rachel's arm with a suspicious look on his face.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed hitting his arm.

"What? No one's judging you." Kurt smiled.

"I have to go get ready for school. See you later." She called as she quickly got up, placed her bowl in the dishwasher, and head to her room.

"Whatever diva" Kurt laughed.

Walking on to the campus, Rachel took out her phone and sent a text to Marley.

Hey, I was going 2 c where u were. Wanna walk 2 class together?

Waiting for a reply, Rachel sat on the nearest bench she could find, her feet were killing her. She must've been suffering from extensive jet leg. Looking around, Rachel couldn't help but focus on the people nearest to her. They her holding hands and laughing with each other. By the looks of things, Rachel assumed that they were a couple. She couldn't help but smile. They seemed happy. She wanted that too. Why was she so stupid? Finn basically begged for her, and she was sitting on that bench feeling sorry for herself. She was the one who walked out. She let go, she got on the plane, she broke up with him. Everything was her fault. She loved Finn, but she loved him too much to make him suffer. Rachel knew that even if they were together right now, Finn wouldn't be happy. He was a country boy, he loved the small town of Ohio. He would've hated living in New York while watching Rachel live out her dreams. Rachel would've hated it too. The guilt would've killed her inside. So, now, she felt like she did the right thing. She gave him a chance to live out his dreams. Even if it means that she would feel terrible about it. Deep down inside, Rachel knew that she would be happy in the future. They were endgame. Finn stated so himself. Rachel was dragged out of her thoughts when her phone let out a loud beep. She looked at the screen, which said that she had one new message from Marley.

I'm in the bathroom on the east side of campus. I would love 2 walk 2 class w/ you! 3 -Marley.

**Ok, I'm on my way. C u soon! 3 -Rachel**

Walking towards where Marley was, Rachel found herself starting to feel a little nauseous. She must've ate her cereal too fast this morning. Walking into the restroom, Rachel greeted a very happy Marley.

"Hey." Rachel smiled looking up at Marley.

"Hey!" Marley said and hugged her.

"Wow, someone's cheerful this morning!" Rachel said as she giggled.

"That's because I had the best weekend ever!" Marley exclaimed.

"Really? Wow, that's great what happened?" Rachel crossed her arms waiting for Marley to answer her.

"I met the most amazing guy ever! Rachel, it's different this time! I think he's the one." Marley said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you! What's his name?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

"Ryder" Marley said clasping her hands together as she squealed like a little girl.

"Mmm, let's see. Ryder and Marley. Ryley. I like it. Congrats!" She hugged her.

As Rachel went in for a hug, a gigantic wave hit her, sending her back.

"I'm sorry, excuse me!" She called as she ran for the nearest stall with Marley on her tail. Kneeling in front of the toilet, Rachel hurled out what seemed to be most of her stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marley called.

Sitting on the floor, Rachel closed her eyes and tried to calm down her stomach. She felt a little better now that she threw up but she still felt the terrible nausea at the pit of her stomach. She must've caught a virus or something.

"Yeah." She called as she got up and went to the sink to wipe her mouth with a wet paper towel. "I think I'm gonna head out. I must've caught a virus or something like that." Rachel said as she gathered her things from the floor.

"Okay, well I hope you feel better." Marley gave Rachel an apologetic smile while pulling her in for another hug.

"Thanks" Rachel replied as she turned away and walked out the door.

As Rachel walked into the front door of her apartment, she caught a whiff of Kurt's new vanilla bean candles that he had placed around the apartment. Quickly closing the door behind her, Rachel threw her things on the floor and ran for the bathroom. Opening the toilet seat, Rachel emptied her stomach again. Gosh, she really didn't feel good at all. Getting up from the floor, she flushed the toilet and went to the sink to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth, Rachel went straight for her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

When Rachel woke up, it was 5:00 in the afternoon and her nausea surprisingly went away. She was actually kind of surprised. There must've been something wrong with the cereal. She was glad it was over with, she always did hate stomach viruses.

The rest of the night went by like any other night, Rachel and Kurt ordered takeout, rented a movie and talked until it was time for them to go to sleep.

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she got out of bed and repeated her normal schedule, but this time something stopped her. Watching Kurt devour his eggs and bacon, Rachel suddenly felt the same way she did yesterday. The smell was also making her turn green in the face. Holding her mouth, she ran as fast as she could to get to the toilet, and just like that, she let loose. This time, she managed to empty her stomach three times, which was really surprising to Rachel since she really didn't eat that much this morning.

"Rachel, what's with the running?" Kurt called before he halted in the doorway looking down at Rachel, who was sitting on the floor by the toilet. He had a worried look on his face.

"I don't know. I just feel so nauseous. I think I have the stomach virus. I had it yesterday morning too. If it's like yesterday, it'll go away this afternoon." Rachel assured Kurt as she held her stomach with her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can stay home with you. I'm sure Isabelle won't mind." Kurt kneeled next to her rubbing her back.

"No, you can't miss your internship. I'll be fine. Like I said it'll go away." She said looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Wait, that seems impossible, Rachel. If you had the stomach virus it would last up to days, it wouldn't just go away in the afternoon and start over again the next day." Kurt said.

"Then what is wrong with me? Why do I only get sick in the morning?" Rachel suddenly realized what was going on.

"You don't think…" Kurt began but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Kurt? What's the date today?" She asked with fear coming upon her face.

"The 6th." He answered looking at her with a raised eyebrow looking confused.

"I'm late."

* * *

**Okay, so here's Chapter 19! I really hope you all enjoyed! I really want to apologize for not being able to update as soon as I should've. I just got caught up in all of my school work and my schedule has been really busy! I had exams all week and I've been studying non stop! Anyways, I wanted to say that I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for an update. I also want to say thank you guys so much for all of the nice reviews! I really appreciate all of them! I will try my best to make this story even better! Just keep reading! ;) If you've read my chapters and have any ideas, I'm totally open to them. So, just let me know. Thanks for all of the amazing support. If it's not too much to ask, Please take the time to review! I would really appreciate it! :) ~ Katherine**


	21. Chapter 20

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

Slowly pushing her way into the door of the nearest convenience store that Rachel could find, she nervously entered the store. Looking down at her hands, she noticed that her palms were very sweaty and they were shaking very violently. Walking towards the items in the store, she looked for the family planning aisle. Finding it after what seemed like decades of looking for it, she stopped in front of the contents and looked at them with the threat of tears falling from her face.

Rachel wasn't ready to be a mom yet. Maybe in the future, when she was both financially stable and married to the man of her dreams. But not now, as a teenager, trying to define herself in New York City, hoping to get a chance to become a Broadway star, while still struggling to keep up with the monthly rent. Any child deserved a better life than that, Rachel knew that for sure. She didn't know what she was going to do. In her mind, she kept convincing herself that she was pregnant, but the more and more she tried to convince herself, the less she actually believed it. What if she actually was pregnant? What would she do? Abortion would never be an option, she would not kill her innocent baby. Would adoption be good? What if she got attached to it? What if she kept it? She couldn't keep it, could she? She was so confused. Why did she have to get drunk at that wedding with him? Finn. How was she going to tell him? Now, fear replace all of her other feelings.

Scanning all of her options, she decided to grab the box that looked the most accurate. Grabbing the two most expensive boxes, Rachel turned and made her way to the checkout counter. Never in her life has she ever pictured herself buying a pregnancy test before. Walking up to the counter she placed the two boxes on the counter, as she dug in her purse for her wallet. Grabbing her wallet, she took out her credit card, and handed it to the cashier, who threw her a judged look. Ignoring it, Rachel waited for the cashier to finish with her card, then placed it in her wallet when she got it back. Grabbing the bag that contained her tests, she quickly made her way out of the store and back to her apartment. Hopefully Kurt wasn't home, this was something that Rachel wanted to do alone.

Walking into the front door, Rachel noticed that Kurt was in the apartment and by the sound of things he wasn't alone. Rachel heard another voice, which by the familiarity of it, she assumed it was Blaine. Quietly closing the door behind her, she quickly hid the bag with her pregnancy tests in her purse and held it close to her arms as she walked further into the apartment, making her way to her room. Walking into the living room, she was caught off guard as the two guests that Kurt had in the apartment noticed Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel" Blaine smiled as he got up and ran over to her to hug her.

"Hey, Blaine. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a nervous look on her face, as he got closer to her, causing her to hold her purse closer to her side.

"Well, Kurt said his calendar was clear all week, so I decided to come. Hope you don't mind, I brought someone with me." He smiled as Rachel looked past him to see Finn sitting on the opposite side of Kurt with his famous crooked grin, as he got up and made his way closer to Rachel.

"Good to see you again, Rach." He said as he pulled her into a huge hug.

"Good to see you too." Rachel tried to pull herself together while holding Finn in her embrace. While hugging him, Rachel looked up at the roof, as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. Pulling away from him, Rachel quickly wiped her tears before he could see her face.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" Rachel asked trying to give them a convincing happy face.

"We're just down for the weekend. We got Monday off from school, so we decided we would make the best of it and come to New York." Blaine explained as he made his way back over to sit next to Kurt.

"Oh, well then, welcome. Make yourselves at home." Rachel said as she made her way to her room.

"Where you rushing off to diva? You were gone all morning." Kurt asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"I have to… uhmm… study. Yeah, I have to study. There's this huge test on Tuesday, so I want to start studying now so I can get a head start on the rest of my work this week." Rachel explained as she turned and ran off to her room, closing the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked.

"I have no idea. She's nuts." Kurt explained before continuing his conversation about how beautiful Central Park is at 7:00 am to Blaine.

Walking further into her room, Rachel placed her purse on her bed, and grabbed the bag inside, making her way into her bathroom. Once in her bathroom, Rachel locked the door behind her, and placed the bag on the counter by the sink, and looked into the mirror at herself in disgust. Taking out her cellphone, she place it onto the counter and opened the first box from her bag. Taking out the stick, she was pretty sure she knew what to do.

Sitting on the floor in the bathroom, after what seemed like hours, Rachel's phone started beeping. Slowly getting up, she walked up to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, Rachel. No matter what happens, you can do this. Even if you are pregnant, you will get through any challenge that is thrown your way. You're too strong to let go." She whispered to herself as she picked up the stick, and flipped it over, revealing her future.

While carrying on their conversation, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn were abruptly interrupted by Rachel, who was walking at a very quick pace towards the front door of the apartment.

"Rachel, where are you hurrying off too?" Kurt got up as Rachel stopped and turned around.

"I'm going out for a… run. I'll be back in an hour or two." She called back.

"But you're wearing heels." Kurt called back.

"I know. I have to get a lot of practice running in them, for Broadway shows. You never know when they will need me to do these sorts of things. It's better to start practicing now." Rachel said as she turned and walked out the door, leaving Kurt a little surprised.

"Okay, I know she's crazy and all, but there's definitely something up with her." Blaine stated.

"I agree." Finn said as he raised his hand.

Knowing exactly what was up with Rachel, Kurt tried to change the subject.

"That's just her normal self. Who wants tea?" He asked making his way to the kitchen.

"Me!" Blaine said quickly following Kurt.

"I'll take some too, lots of sugar. Kurt, where's the restroom?" Finn said as he looked around the apartment. We have two, but I would prefer if you used Rachel's because mine is a little messy right now. Just go into her room, and it's on the left when you walk in." Kurt instructed Finn.

"Okay thanks." Finn said making his way to Rachel's door. Entering Rachel's room, Finn couldn't help but smile as the smell of Rachel's perfume filled the air. He hadn't smelled it since high school. He missed it. Looking around, he found the door that he assumed was the bathroom. To Finn's surprise, Rachel's bathroom was very tidy. The floor was completely spotless, the mirror had no smears on it, and the counter was very neatly arranged to where her soap bars were stacked neatly and a wash cloth hung on the faucet. There were also two picture frames neatly place on the side of her sink, one of her smiling with her parents, and the other was from nationals of her, him, and Kurt. Finn smiled at the thought that Rachel still cared enough to have a picture of him in her home.

After finishing his business, something caught Finn's eye. There was something sticking out the trash can in Rachel's bathroom. He knew better than to go snooping around in her business, so he just turned around and slowly walked away. Stopping at the door knob, Finn paused for a moment, wondering if he should go back to see what it was. His curiosity was killing him, and it's not like Rachel was there to catch him, so he quickly turned back around and made his way back over to the trash can.

Pulling out the box, Finn's heart fell to his toes as he read what it was. Why did Rachel have a pregnancy test in here bathroom? Shaking the box, he felt an object inside of it. Opening the box, Finn pulled out a stick that looked like the one on the cover of the box, and looked at the sign. There were two lines on it? What did that mean? He never touched one of these things in his life. The only time he's ever seen one was either on TV shows or in stores when Puck and him would point at it and run away laughing but now that he has one in his hands, he doesn't feel laughter, more like fear. Looking for the instructions, he found them on the floor behind the trash. Picking them up, he found the same looking sign on the paper that he did, he read that the two lines indicated the woman was pregnant. Wait what? Pregnant? Rachel couldn't be pregnant. If she was, what would they do? Unless Rachel was the New York City slut, he could pretty much guarantee that he was going to be a daddy. He was pretty sure that this was the result from the night of the wedding.

Putting the box back in its exact place, Finn slumped down on the toilet, and rested his head on his hands, thinking more about the situation. Gosh, he should've been more careful that night. What was he going to do? He couldn't be a father. He just wasn't ready. He wanted to have kids someday, but not now, as a nineteen year old teenager who just found his true passion and who was still trying to find out what he wanted from life, while living in the basement of his parent's house. He wanted to wait to be financially stable and married to the woman of his dreams, even if it was Rachel. He could only imagine what Rachel was feeling right now. That's probably why she hurried out the apartment without stopping. He didn't know what they would do. He was scared.

After about an hour or two of pacing back and forth in Central Park, Rachel decided that she would put on a straight face and practice her acting skills in front of the boys in her apartment. No matter what happened, she would not crush Finn's spirits. She would not let him know. He seemed to be really happy to be visiting. Rachel would make it her mission, even if her last, to make sure that Finn stayed that way.

Walking back the apartment, Rachel knew that everyone would be in suspicion about her recent actions, so she decided to get them a treat and apologize for her actions, even if she had to give a false reason. Getting closer to the apartment complex, Rachel took a left turn to go to the bakery across the street. When Rachel walked out of the bakery, she walked back across the street, walking back to her apartment, until she got to the front door, closing it behind her as she found the boys sitting at the counter drinking tea. Walking towards them, Rachel place the big box of sugary treats in front of them and watched as all of their faces lit up.

"Enjoy." She said as she watched Blaine and Finn dive for the box.

"Thanks Rachel. What's all of this for?" Kurt asked as he grabbed a donut and placed it on a paper plate.

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier, I'm just going through some stuff." She smiled slightly.

_Moment of truth _Finn thought to himself.

"What kind of stuff?" Blaine asked looking curious.

"Nothing too serious, don't worry." She said.

"What's up?" Kurt asked looking ate her.

"You really don't wanna know." She replied.

"Yes we do, what's going on?" Finn asked looking at her, trying to get her to confess the truth that he already knew.

"Guys, trust me you don't wanna know." She assured them.

"Yes we do." All three of them said in unison.

"Fine. It's that time again." She said looking at their clueless faces.

"What?" Blaine asked. "What time?"

"You know, that time of the month." She explained which gained an understanding from all three of them.

"Well, you guys enjoy this. I'm going to go to my room." She said as she placed her coat on the hook and headed towards her room. While walking back to her room, she glanced at Finn and couldn't help but notice he was looking at her with a sad expression on his face. What was his problem?

Looking at the half eaten donut on his plate, Finn thought about what he would do. She was acting as if nothing was going on. Why was she keeping to herself? Finn knew that this wasn't something anyone should face alone. Finally getting fed up with his thoughts, he looked up at Blaine and Kurt, who were obviously flirting with each other.

"I'm going to the restroom." Finn told them as he made his way over to Rachel's door. Should he just walk in or knock? He decided knocking would be the best option since he and Rachel weren't really on the closest terms.

After about three seconds of waiting, the door finally opened to reveal, Rachel standing in the door frame looking up with a confused gaze at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"We need to talk." He assured her

Rachel opened the door a little wider and motioned for him to come in with her hand. After walking in, Rachel closed the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked walking back over to her vanity where she continued coating her nails with nail polish. "If it's about the night of the wedding, I can honestly say for myself that we've already said everything that there was to-"Rachel went on before Finn interrupted her.

"I know."

"What do you know Finn?" Rachel asked blank-mindedly as she looked at him through the mirror.

"I know that you're pregnant. And correct me if I'm wrong, when I assume that I'm the father." He looked back at her as she froze.

"How did you find out?" She asked with a soft, low voice.

"Kurt told me to use your bathroom instead of his when you left. I found the test in the trash." Finn confessed.

"You had no right, Finn! That was my personal belongings!" She yelled as she pointed her fingers at him. His heart fell as he saw the tears falling from her face.

"Hey…" He said getting up from the chair across the room, making his way over to wear Rachel sat.

"Look at me. Everything's gonna be okay. We're going to be okay. I promise" He assured her as he pulled her into a tight embrace, while she cried into his chest. Just sitting there, Finn felt the tears fall down from his face, as he held Rachel in his arms, hearing her sobs while he stroked her hair away from her face.

* * *

**So, I hoped everyone enjoyed, I will try to update soon. Review :) -Katherine**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sitting in the waiting room in the doctor's office, with Finn, Rachel couldn't help but feel a little nervous. If the possibility of being pregnant didn't scare her enough, she could guarantee the number of older couples staring at her with judging looks did the trick.

Looking down at her hands, she noticed that they were shaking violently.

Also noticing that Rachel's hands were shaking, Finn wrapped his arms around her, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

After about another thirty minutes of waiting, Rachel's name was finally called on the overcome. Standing up from her chair, she followed the nurse to their assigned room. With Finn following behind her.

To Rachel's surprise, the nurse was actually really nice, and she didn't judge Rachel and Finn in any way. After weighing her, taking her blood pressure, and handing her a cup, the nurse told Rachel to get a sample of her urine. After doing so, the nurse, also known as Ashley, took the sample and left Finn and Rachel in the room alone, waiting for the doctor.

Sitting on the table, Rachel looked at Finn as he got up and looked at all of the pictures and models on the wall.

Picking up the fake model of a baby inside of a womb, Finn looked at it with a really amused expression.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Finn told Rachel, as he looked closely at it.

"Finn!" Rachel whispered looking at him. "Put it back! The doctor could walk in at any minute." She glared at him.

"Relax, I'm sure she has other patients." Finn assured Rachel.

"Please don't embarrass me on our first visit." She begged.

"Fine." Finn let out as he put the model back and went back to his seat.

Right after Finn sat back in his chair, the door opened and In walked the doctor with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning!" She said with a cheery tone.

"Good morning, Dr. Montgomery." Rachel replied as she returned the smile.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Dr. Montgomery exclaimed.

"What party?" Finn asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, Finn. It's just a figure of speech." Rachel explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh." He frowned.

"Okay, so do you guys want some news?" She asked looking at her clipboard.

"Yes." Finn and Rachel replied at the same time.

"Okay. Rachel, first things first, you're not pregnant." Dr. Montgomery said looking at Rachel.

"Thank God!" Finn exclaimed before Rachel could say anything.

"Wait. How? I'm absolutely sure both tests were positive." Rachel said looking at the Doctor with a confused expression. Her heart sank a little to see Finn really happy. She felt as though he didn't want to have a kid with her. She felt as though he was relieved that he wasn't stuck with her.

"That's normal. It was just a false positive on the pregnancy test. It happens all of the time." The doctor explained.

"Then what about all of the morning sickness and me being late?" She asked.

"It's probably just stress." The doctor said.

"Okay." Rachel gave up with the questions.

"Okay. That sums up our little visit over here. I hope to see you guys again in the far future when you're ready. Have a great day!" Dr. Montgomery smiled, "You guys can let yourselves out when you are ready." She said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Staring blankly ahead, Rachel snapped out of her train of thought, as she got down from the table and grabbed her purse, the quietly walked out of the door, with Finn following behind her.

Feeling a bit of relief, Rachel couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as Finn's words ran through her head over and over again.

Walking out of the building, Rachel sped her pace, trying to avoid Finn.

"Rachel, wait up!" Finn called trying to catch up with her.

"Rachel!" She still didn't slow down.

"Rachel, please!"

"What?!" She stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Why are you so upset? We just got good news!" He grabbed her hands in his.

"You were happy that I wasn't pregnant. Too happy. I feel like it was such a relief to you that I wasn't." Rachel said with a sad expression.

"Baby, you know it's not like that." Finn said as he tried to pull her into a hug.

"Look, it's okay. You're free to go. We weren't a couple before this and we aren't one now. So, you're free to live your life without any worries." Rachel said as she turned and started to walk away before Finn called something out to her that made her stop.

"What's your problem?" Finn asked.

"Excuse me?" Rachel turned back around and walked toward Finn.

"Every time I try to help you or be on your side, you always have some kind of grudge against me! It's like I can't do anything right by you." Finn called out.

"That's not true!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it is! I know I deserved it in the beginning, but I apologized and moved on from it. But no matter how far I throw myself out for you, you always find a way to make me feel less of a person. Don't pretend like you weren't relieved when she said that you weren't pregnant, because you were. I saw the look on your face. Why can't you see that all I want to do here is love you?" Finn exclaimed getting closer to her. "What happened to you, Rach? What happened to the old you? The high school you. I miss her. No matter how hard I try and let you know how great you are and how much I love you, you always shoot me down, I'm tired of fighting. I can't take this anymore." Finn said as he threw his hands up.

"I can't let you love me." She said as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why not?" Finn asked crossing his arms.

"Because, the last time I was with you, my guard fell down completely, and I thought I was going to be so happy. I thought we were going to be married. But then you put me on that awful train and you left me all alone. I needed you Finn! I hated you for what you did to me! I just rebuilt the wall around my heart, and if I let you back in, it'll tumble back down. I don't think I'll be able to face something like that again. My heart won't be able to take it. So, I can't do this. I know we've been over this before, but I think we have to put a final say on it. This trip to New York will be the last time you will ever see me. I'm sorry but it has to be this way." After finally getting all of her words out, Rachel wiped away her stray tears and walked away before Finn could reply.

**Two days later**

"Hey." Kurt said as he knocked on her door while she was sitting on her bed studying. Looking up at him she smiled and replied.

"Hey."

"So, they're gone, I just dropped them off at the airport." Kurt said walking in and sitting on her bed.

"Good." Rachel said, not looking up from her books.

"What happened between you two anyways?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now are my dreams. I'm starting at root one again. No boys, just Broadway, they're nothing but a distraction." She said looking at him with a convincing smile. "You should try it too, it's very inspirational."

"Thanks, but I'm gonna have to pass on that one. Blaine and I had a very deep conversation yesterday. It looks like we're back together." Kurt exclaimed, making Rachel smile brightly.

"Omg, Kurt! That's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel exclaimed jumping from her bed and giving him a hug.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you alone to study, diva. Hope everything works out with your crazy plan." Kurt said after the hug. He got up and walked out the door.

The next day, Rachel got up and smiled in the mirror as she thought to herself. She made a vow that this would be the first day of her successful path. No more screwing around, and crying. That was all in Rachel's past. All that mattered now was Broadway, and she wouldn't let anyone get in her way.

Walking to her first class with Marley by her side, Rachel walked ahead, before coming to a complete stop, noticing something on the announcements board. Turning away, Rachel walked up to the board and with a smile on her face, she read the paper out loud.

"Funny Girl Auditions."

Grabbing the paper from the board, Rachel stuffed it in her bag and returned to Marley, resuming their walk to class. Today was definitely the beginning for Rachel. Her life-long dreams would start today.


	23. Chapter 22

**Enjoy, Everyone! Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Sitting on the patio of her extremely gorgeous penthouse on the Upper East side of New York City, Rachel couldn't help but smile as she lounged back her in chair and enjoyed the nice cool weather that the season of spring was providing her. It had been three years since Rachel had discovered that small piece of paper at NYADA. From there, everything just sort of flew up hill. She could still remember the exact day that she audition for her dream role, Fanny Brice. She could memorize every single detail about that day. The smell in the air, the noise the millions of piled up cars were making, the way her whole body was shaking with fear. She could even remember what she ate for breakfast. Kurt had made her a huge feast.

**Three years ago**

" Good morning my little Barbra!" Kurt exclaimed as he looked up at the girl wearing her bathrobe over her pajamas and her hair waved all over her head.

" Good morning.." Rachel let out, looking over at him with exhausted eyes.

"For someone making the first step in their Broadway career, you sure don't seem that excited." Kurt put a hand on his hip and looked at her, feeling concerned.

"I'm excited, trust me. It's just that... What if I mess up? What if the casting directors take one look at me and don't think that I'm pretty enough to play Fanny? Oh gosh, Kurt. What am I even thinking? I can't play Fanny. I'm not pretty enough. My voice isn't good enough. It's like I'm insulting Barbra by trying out for this role!" Rachel said as she paced back and forth in the small area of the kitchen.

"Rachel, calm down okay? That's just your nerves talking. And as for everything else.. Rachel, are you joking? You are gorgeous, okay? Not even gorgeous, you're stunning. Your voice brings tears to my eyes. Remember for junior year when you sung "My Man"? You literally took my breath away. You are one of the most amazing singers I have ever heard, and that's including Barbra. You are the perfect candidate for this role. You will do fine. So, get dressed, eat, and take that role, because we both know how amazing you are and I believe in you." Kurt told her as she looked at him with small tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm ready." She whispered to him.

"Then let's do this!" Kurt exclaimed and hugged her.

**Present Day**

Rachel remember how she marched into the place and gave them her all. Rachel had considered singing "My Man" after Kurt told her it took his breath away when she sang it, but he assured her that if she played it safe, the casting directors would get bored, so she decided to risk it all and go with a song that she knew would be a surprise to them all.

**Three Years Ago**

Standing behind the curtain, Rachel looked at her hands as they trembled with fear. Taking a deep breath, Rachel remembered Kurt's words in her head.

"Stay calm. You're going to be amazing." She whispered to herself.

"Rachel Berry, you're up," The backstage manager called out to the small crowd of people waiting to audition.

"Okay. Thanks." She smiled as she walked pass him and made her way onto the stage.

Standing in the middle of the stage, Rachel waited for the curtain to open, revealing the people she had to impress with her talents. When the curtain finally did open, Rachel took one step forward and introduced herself in a professional way.

"Hello, My name is Rachel Berry and I will be auditioning for the lead role, Fanny Brice." She announced as she stepped backwards and waited for any words from them.

"Whenever you're ready." A man with brown hair said, not looking up from the papers on the table.

As Rachel took one last breath for good luck, the man at the piano began playing the intro to Journey's "Don't Stop Believing". Rachel nervously started singing the lyrics. Rachel closed her eyes and imagined that she was back in high school, and that she was performing with the rest of the glee club. Opening her eyes back up, she was back in that same red shirt, blue jeans, and black pair of converse that she wore when the glee club performed it together. Smiling, she looked to her right and she was amazed as she saw Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt singing backup in their microphones. Looking to her left, Rachel sang with a smile on her face as she saw Finn looking down at her with an ear to ear grin. With that, Rachel began to follow everyone else on stage as they performed the same dance moves and routines as they did in high school. When the song finished, Rachel blinked, becoming disappointed with the fact that she was, once again, the only one on stage.

Looking back to the directors, Rachel couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw their dumbfounded expressions. She had stunned them.

"Ms. Berry, if I may, can I ask you what inspired you to make that choice in song?" The woman sitting on side of the other man asked.

"It's my favorite song." Rachel replied with a broad tone.

"Also, you danced as though there were others on the stage with you. What was that about?" The woman added looking curious.

"I guess you could say I got lost in my imagination." Rachel replied back with a smile on her face.

"Well then, thank you for the audition, we'll let you know." The woman said taking of her glasses as she got up from her chair. With that, Rachel made her way off stage and made her way to the nearest subway station. Taking out her phone, Rachel called Kurt.

"Hey." Rachel heard Kurt say after a few seconds of waiting for him to answer.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "So? How did it go?" He sounded like he was on the edge of his seat.

"I think it went well. But we won't know for sure until I get the callback." Rachel said sounding a little frustrated.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Kurt assured her. Rachel couldn't really say anything else. She let out a loud sigh. "I'll tell you what. Come straight home, and I'll fix you a cup of tea. It'll calm your nerves." Kurt told her.

"Okay." Rachel said as they both hung up and she made her way to her apartment.

**Three days later**

"Okay, Rachel. You and I are going for a walk. We've been stuck in this apartment for three straight days. They will call when they call, and if not, there will be plenty of other auditions in the future. We have to get you in the sunlight, you're turning into a freaking vampire." Kurt said getting up from the couch.

"No, they have to call, Kurt. This is my only chance. If I don't get in now, I may not ever." Rachel argued.

"You'll get in the business when the time is right." Kurt assured her.

"Easy for you to say. You practically got your job by default. Why does everything have to go bad for me?" Rachel called out shrugging her shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'by default'?" Kurt asked while making air quotes.

"Was there anyone else waiting to be interviewed when you got the job? Was the interview serious? Did she ask you any real questions? Or did you two just sit there and have conversation the whole interview?" Rachel asked looking at Kurt with a serious look on her face.

"She did ask me serious questions." Kurt assured her.

"Yeah? Like what?" She asked.

"Like... Umm.. Uhhh.." Kurt tried to come up with one.

"Exactly. You got the job because she liked you. I don't get it that easily. No one likes me. I'm socially awkward. The only reason I would ever get the role is for my acting and singing skills. My personality isn't really the prize winner!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You know what, Rachel? Go complain to someone else. I am so sick of all of this negative energy. Either you get the part or you don't! There's nothing that I can say." Kurt yelled as he stood up and went to his room slamming the door behind him.

Just as Rachel was going to head towards her room and do the same, she heard her cellphone buzz on the coffee table in the living room. Running towards it, Rachel held it up, noticing that the caller id did not recognize the number. This might be it, Rachel thought to herself.

"Hello?" Rachel answered nervously.

"Ms. Berry, we are calling to inform you that you are one of the few people to have been considered as the role of Fanny Brice. There will be a second audition tomorrow at the same time and place. We hope to see you there. Congratulations." The lady said with a very stern voice.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel called out before she hung up. Walking over to Kurt's room, Rachel gently knocked on his door, and waited for an answer. When she didn't receive one, she knew that Kurt was mad at her.

"Kurt. Please come out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown all of my worries on you. I have something to tell you." Rachel waited as she heard the door knob turn and door open revealing Kurt looking at her.

"What?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"I got the call!" Rachel screamed as she jumped up and down.

"Omg! You're serious aren't you! Omg Rachel! You did it!" Kurt jumped with her.

"I did, didn't I?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

** Present Day**

Remembering that moment in her lifetime brought chills to her body. Rachel couldn't have asked for a more supportive friend. Everything that followed that moment was the start of her new blossoming career. Rachel remembered how nervous she was to go back for a second audition. She decided that she would show them her Broadway side, she chose a song that would suite her decision real well. For her second audition, Rachel decided to sing "People" from Funny Girl.

By the time the song was finished, Rachel was shocked to see everyone smiling at her. Smiling back at them, Rachel said thank you and walked out of the room.

Rachel remembered when Rupert Campion told her that she got the part. Her whole world was changed from that point. No more girl from small town into big city. She was now going to be a Broadway star. Her dreams were going to come true. After she got the part, everything became more glamorous for Rachel. Rachel loved it. She was going to big events, having photo shoots, big wardrobes, she even had her own chauffer. She felt like a celebrity. She was also getting paid big time. Before she knew it, she and Kurt moved from their small apartment, to the nice penthouse that they live in now. All she had left to do now was go to every practice. Her premiere was coming up soon. Her first show was scheduled for tomorrow night at 8:30 p.m.

Lounging back in her chair, Rachel tried to think of something else to get rid of the nerves that were eating away at her stomach. Although all of these amazing things were happening to her, a little part of Rachel still felt extremely nervous. She was scared to perform in front of a full crowd of people. She couldn't choke. This was Broadway, not Hollywood. She had to face her fears. This was all she ever dreamed about since the age of two. She was ready. Her second thoughts were nothing.

** One day later**

"Kurt! Rupert just called me. He wants me in my dressing room by 5:30 so my hair and makeup can be done. I have to go. You got your tickets right?" Rachel called as she grabbed her purse.

"Yes. Go. Good luck! See you later!" Kurt called coming out of his bathroom wearing a black suit.

"Wow. You look great Kurt. Okay, if you get lost call me." Rachel kept stalling.

"Okay, go. I'll be fine. I promise." Kurt said as he pushed her out the front door.

After about two hours of hair and makeup, Rachel was finally in her costume. It was 7:33, which gave her an hour until she had to be on stage. Feeling a little nervous, Rachel grabbed her script from the mirror she was sitting at and went to the couch in her dressing room so she could run through her lines again for the one millionth time. She didn't want to mess up.

By the time she was finished with that, it was 8:10, which gave Rachel only twenty minutes to get her act together. Going back to sit in front of her mirror, she looked at her appearance. She felt like she was getting ready for nationals again. But this time, she wanted the win more, and she was pretty sure she was wearing a lot more makeup now than she was then.

"You're going to do great, okay? You are amazing. You are smart. You are beautiful, ambitious, confident. You know what you want. This is what you want. So, show all of them out there that you want this. You've got this in the bag. You're Fanny Brice. You were born to play this role. You're ready." Rachel told herself looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Ms. Berry, you go on in ten." Said a lady with a microphone on her ear and a clipboard in her hand.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be right out." Rachel replied.

"Ok." She said as she turned away and lightly closed the door.

"Alright, let's do this." She told her reflection as she got up and made her way out of her dressing room, following the girl with the clipboard.

Walking onto the dark stage, Rachel took her place, and waited for the curtain to open. She could feel her heart beating very fast. Her palms were sweating and she was shaking like an Earthquake. Looking up, the curtains began to move apart, revealing the large crowd looking up at her. Rachel got into character and before she knew it, she was saying her lines.

Receiving her concluding applause, Rachel made her way off the stage and back into her dressing room.

"Rachel, you were amazing!" Rupert said as she passed by him.

"Thanks." She smiled at him as she continued walking.

Getting to her dressing room, she smiled wide as she saw all of the flowers waiting in her dressing room. She was also pleased when she saw small stack of fan mail. She was just beginning. She wondered who appreciated her that much. She would have to read them later. Sitting down in front of her mirror, Rachel looked at her reflection once more.

"You did amazing. I knew you could do it!" She said giggling to herself a little.

Ten seconds later, Rachel heard a light knock at the door. Looking at the door through the mirror from where she was sitting, Rachel let out a huge gasp when she saw who it was.

"Finn?"

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter 22. I'm really sorry for the long delay. Too much stuff has just been going on. I'm going to try to wrap up this story so I can start on the next one. So, there might only be a few chapters left. I really hope you all liked this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please Review. :) -Katherine**


	24. Chapter 23

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Finn?"

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked looking at the tall man in the suit staring at her through her vanity mirror with a smile on his face.

"Wow, Rachel. You look stunning." He said getting closer to her.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Rachel asked getting up from her chair, coming face to face with him.

Rachel didn't know if it was the lighting in the room, or just her, Finn looked different. He looked older. Which could have been possible because the last time she saw him, was two years ago, when she basically kicked him out of her life.

"Kurt invited me like a month ago. I couldn't say no. You were amazing by the way. Possibly the best there has ever been." Finn said continuing his famous crooked smile.

"No, Barbra will always be the best." Rachel said with a serious face.

"Okay, well then, a close second." Finn smirked.

"Not that I'm not enjoying all of the nice compliments, but Finn.."

Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Finn's IPhone sounded throughout the whole room. Looking at the caller id, Finn quickly looked at her as he started to speak.

"I have to take this. I'll be right back." He began as he tried to take the call but Rachel said something before the second ring sounded through the room.

"It's okay. I'm actually leaving my dressing room right now. I have a ton of interviews and fans waiting on me." She told him as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Wait, no, Rachel!" He called after her in a panicking manner, seeing as though his phone was still ringing.

"What?" She asked waiting for a reply.

"I have to talk to you. It's important." Finn called.

"Look, answer the call. We'll talk later, I promise." Rachel said, turning towards the door, not even waiting for a reply before she closed the door behind her.

Turning towards the exit, Rachel was now practically running. Why did Finn want to talk to her. Why was it important? Was something wrong with him? She hoped not. Seeing him sort of made her feel relieved in some sort of way. She was glad that he came. Even though Rachel played off like she was a strong, independent girl, like she was way better off without Finn, or any man for that matter, she knew she was lying to herself and to many other people. There was no way on Earth that Rachel ever sat alone in her empty, quiet room and told herself how happy she was. The truth was that Rachel wasn't happy in her life. Don't get her wrong, her dream came true, but now that she had a taste of the spotlight, Rachel didn't have that feeling that she had in high school. She now knew what it felt like. She experienced it. There wasn't that much excitement. She loved it, but It still made her feel lonely.

Finding the exit, Rachel decided that she needed fresh air. Opening the door to the side of the building, Rachel was accompanied by Kurt, who, by the mark of streaks falling from his face, appeared to have been crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked walking closer to him.

"Are you kidding me. I'm great! I get to tell people that I watched my best friend kill it on a Broadway stage!" Kurt exclaimed throwing his arms around her.

"Aw. Thanks Kurt! How come you didn't come see me in my dressing room?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, Finn told me he was going to drop by and say hi to you. No telling what I would have walked in on." Kurt said with a witty smile.

"Real funny." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Come see. There are a few extra people that I invited. Sorry for not telling you." Kurt said pulling on her arm.

Running around the side of the building, to the front, Rachel felt all of the breath taken from her lungs when she saw who was around the corner.

Standing in front of entrance were Rachel's dads, Mr. Schue, a very pregnant Emma, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Marley, Artie, Sam, Blaine, Puck, who was holding a small child, about the age of two or three, Mike, Ryder, and to Rachel's surprise, Sue Sylvester.

"Oh my gosh! Hey you guys!" Rachel screamed creating a group hug.

"Rachel! You were amazing! I taught you well." Mr. Schue smiled as he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you so much! I missed you guys so much!" She looked around at everyone.

"Hey Hobbit! Come here, Santana needs her hug!" Santana called from behind her.

"Hello Santana. Don't worry, I can't forget about my crazy, Latino!" Rachel said wrapping her arms around her.

"I've missed you like crazy. Lima hasn't been the same in years. We definitely need plans soon. And I'm not just saying that because you're like this huge, amazing Broadway star now, and I totally want in on the ching-ching!" Santana joked.

"You're hilarious, Santana! But, yes, we will have to definitely talk soon." Rachel smiled up at her.

"Rachel, come see!" Called Quinn.

"Hey Quinny bear!" Rachel ran over to Quinn and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"There's someone I would like you to meet." After saying that, Quinn walked over to Puck and the small child, with Rachel in tow.

"Rachel, this is Tyler Puckerman. Ty, this is one of mommy's good friends from high school. Can you say hi to Rachel?" Quinn asked the little boy, who appeared to be her son.

"Hello Tyler. I'm Rachel Berry. It's really nice to meet you! Can I shake your hand buddy?" Rachel asked looking at the cute little blond boy with emerald green eyes.

"Hewwo." The little boy replied, holding his hand out for Rachel to shake it.

Grabbing his hand, Rachel waved it up and down, smiling at him. After he let go, Rachel reached out and started playfully tickling him, chuckling at his laughter. Looking at Tyler, Rachel found that he resembled both of his parents. But if Rachel had to make a rash decision on which one he looked more like, anyone would say that he looked more like Quinn. He had her blonde, curly locks, her beautiful emerald green eyes, and he even had her perfectly shaped nose that Rachel wanted in junior year after Finn broke her nose with his "deadly" dance moves. Although the child resembled Quinn in many ways, you could also see Puck in his face. Tyler carried Puck's heart throbbing bone structure on his cheeks and around his face. Now looking closer at Tyler, Rachel also saw a mixture of Puck's Hazel eyes in his emerald green eyes. Rachel had to admit that he was the most adorable child that she had ever seen in her life. Quinn and Puck would have to lock their doors tight when he was a teenager, because there was no doubt that he would be a complete lady's man in the future.

"Rachel? Can I talk to you for a second?" Quinn asked nodding towards an empty space on the side of the street.

"Sure." Following Quinn towards the spot Quinn was headed for. When stopping, Quinn turned around to face Rachel, beginning to speak.

"Look, I know this is totally late, and I am the worst mother in the world for this, but Tyler doesn't have a godmother yet. I was sort of waiting to ask you. I know this is terrible timing and so sudden, but seeing you with him just now, it gave me a wake up call. Puck and I have been talking about this since I was pregnant with Tyler. We just could never come up with who it should be. It would either be you, Santana, or Brittany. Don't get me wrong, I love Britt and San to death, but you're different. I just don't want it to be too late, I want to give him a godmother before he's old enough to understand what's going on. Finn's great with him, Tyler really loves him, but he needs a full set of godparents. So, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be Tyler John Puckerman's godmother? By the way sorry for the really corny speech." They both laughed.

With tear filled eyes, Rachel finally opened her mouth to speak, "I would be absolutely honored. Yes, I will be Tyler John Puckerman's godmother.

"Oh Rachel, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to Puck and I!" Quinn said as she choked with tears and threw her arms around Rachel into a tight hug.

"Family does anything for their family." Rachel replied. "You're my family Quinn Fabray, my sister. I love you." She said before happy tears ran down her face.

Walking back to the group of Rachel's past, Quinn ran in front of her and got everyone's attention.

"I would like to make an announcement everyone! It is my pleasure to introduce you all to Tyler's godmother, Rachel Berry!" Quinn exclaimed before grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her closer to the crowd.

"Congratulations!" Everyone took turns telling Rachel. There has never been a moment in Rachel's life where Rachel felt so much bliss. She loved every single person standing in front of her. They were all a member of her big happy family.

After about another hour of conversation between Rachel and the group, it was getting late and everyone was getting tired. Before Rachel knew it, everyone was returning to their hotel rooms and saying farewell to Rachel, promising her that they would see her tomorrow for lunch in the city.

"Bye Rachel. Blaine and I are heading back to the penthouse. We'll see you later. I'll leave the light on for whenever you decide to get home." Kurt said before he got in the back seat of a taxi with Blaine.

"Okay, see you later." Rachel called out before she turned around and headed back towards her dressing room.

Opening the door, Rachel practically jumped out of her shoes when she saw someone sleeping on the couch in her dresser room. Looking at him, Rachel felt a little sorry for leaving him alone in here for all this time. Looking at Finn asleep on the couch, Rachel walked over to the closet with her wardrobe in it and took out the warmest looking coat that she wore that night. Walking over to him, she saw that he was slightly shaking, it must be the freezing air in the room from the vent. Standing in front of him, she gently placed the coat over his shoulders, trying not to wake him. Succeeding, Rachel walked back over to her mirror and gathered her belongings, making sure she had everything she needed to bring back home with her. Turning back around, she stared at Finn's peacefully sleeping body. What was she going to do about that? She had to wake him. she would feel terrible if she left him alone, late at night, in a random dressing room.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, Rachel gently shook Finn's shoulders, enough to see his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hey you." She said smiling down at his drowsy looking face.

Noticing what was going on, Finn popped up from his position and looked at his watch. "Wow, it's late." He said.

"Yeah. Did you really wait in here for me all night?" Rachel asked with a curious expression.

"Yeah. I figured you'd have to get your things at some point, so I waited for you to come back in. But, I do have to say the time flies by when you read all of these amazing playbills they have stocked in the closet. Did you know that "Rent" was a Broadway musical? It surprised me, I thought It was just a movie." Finn said looking down at the Rent playbill.

"I told you that like a million times when we were in high school." Rachel looked at him with a confused face.

"I must have zoned out." He admitted.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, we should start going before they close up this place and we end up like one of those people in the dark alleys in New York City on those scary movies." Rachel said with her tone very jumpy and never stopping for a breath.

"Wait. Before we go, I still need to talk to you." Finn said getting up from the couch.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I have a big day ahead. Everyone's having lunch at around 11, you should come." She said grabbing her purse.

"Wait. What I have talk to you about, it contains an answer and a lot of thought. I know you, Rachel. You like to take time to think. My plane leaves early Monday Morning, it can't wait." Finn said begging for her to consider him.

"Okay, but can we go in my limo? I think they're waiting for me to leave so they can close up, and plus it's freezing in here." Rachel said waiting for Finn to get out of the room, before she turned off the light and closing the door behind her.

Making sure they were safe when they made their way to the street where Rachel's limo was , Finn instructed Rachel to walk in front of him, just in case someone would come up from behind them and he needed to defend the two of them. Finally getting to her limo, Finn opened the door, allowing Rachel to climb in first. After closing the door behind him, he looked at the driver, giving Rachel the clue that he wanted privacy between the two of them.

"Excuse me, Greg?" Rachel called out getting the driver attention.

"Yes, Ms. Berry?" He asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"If it's okay with you, Mr. Hudson and I have a very important matter to discuss, and we would like a little privacy please." Rachel politely told the driver, right before she flashed him a warm smile.

"No Problem, Ms. Berry. Do you two have any suggestions about where you want to be driven to?" He asked looking back at the two of them.

"1462 1st Ave. please. There's a 24 hour diner there. If that's okay with you. We can go talk there. Plus, you must be starving from all of that amazing acting and singing you have been doing tonight." Finn told the limo driver and Rachel, smiling at Rachel.

"Okay. Just hold on tight and we should be there in no time." The limo driver told them before he pushed the button for the sound proof shield to go up, separating him from Rachel and Finn.

Before Rachel knew it, the limo had stopped moving and the door opened on Rachel's side allowing her to get out. Walking to the other side and onto the sidewalk, Rachel was accompanied by Finn, who put his suit jacket over her shoulders, seeing as though she was shivering with the cool night wind.

"Should I wait for you two out here?" The driver asked standing in front of the limo.

"No, that's okay. We'll take a cab." Finn told him. "Here" Finn said walking up to him and handing him a twenty dollar bill. "Thanks for your amazing service tonight." With that the driver got back in the car and drove away, leaving Rachel and Finn standing in front of the diner.

"Ladies first." Finn said motioning for Rachel to enter the restaurant.

"Thank you." She said as he opened the door for her and waited until she was in the building to follow her.

"Hello, welcome. Booth or table?" The waitress said. She looked like she was about in her mid 20's and with a beautiful face and long flowing blonde hair. Another thing that Rachel noticed about "Claire", or so her nametag said, was that she couldn't take her eyes off of Finn. But, another thing that Rachel noticed was that Finn couldn't take his eyes of herself, so she just smiled and looked up at Finn waiting for his reply.

"What do you think Rach?" Her heart fluttered just by hearing him say her nickname again.

"A booth will be fine." She said to the blonde waitress.

"Okay well pick any booth in the house, and I will be right with you guys when you're ready to order." She said as she turned away and walked away from them.

When they were left alone, Rachel finally looked at Finn for him to start talking.

"So, what's this very important thing that you have to talk to me about that includes a lot of thought and an answer?" Rachel asked trying to make things a little less awkward.

"You know? It's funny. I've been practicing what I would say to you for about two weeks and suddenly when I'm faced with the real life thing, I can't find the right words to say." Finn explained while chuckling to himself.

"Finn, you're really starting to scare me. What's going on?" Rachel asked looking at him with worried eyes.

Before he could reply, the waitress interrupted both of them, with her pen and pad ready to be written on.

"Okay, sorry for the long wait. Are you two ready to order?" She asked looking at Finn.

"Yes, we are actually." Finn said smiling at Rachel.

"I will have a ham, egg, and cheese omelet with a cup of coffee, and my talented, young, gorgeous star will be having the pancake meal with a side of syrup and butter, and If I can remember clearly, she would love a large glass of orange juice on the side." Finn told the waitress as he smiled back at Rachel, getting her order exactly correct.

"Okay. It'll take about 30 minutes, so just hang tight and I'll be right back with your orders." The waitress said leaving the table.

"You remembered." Rachel said placing both her hands over her heart and smiling at Finn.

"How can I forget? You used to order the same thing every time." Finn said smiling a wide smile at her direction.

"So, back to our conversation, what do you want to talk to me about?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"I miss you, Rach." Finn's face went from happy to sad and sincere within seconds.

"I miss you too. I said some things that I shouldn't have. I regret everything. I'm so sorry." She said looking at him with a sincere expression as well.

"I know, I know. I forgive you. But it's not like that.." Finn Replied.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked feeling confused.

"I don't miss you as a friend, I miss you as in, I miss us. Like, high school us." Finn was more clear with his wording this time.

"Finn..." Rachel knew exactly where he was going with this.

"Look, I know we've had our differences in the past couple of years, but that's what people in love are supposed to do. They fight all of the time because they are human. We are human." Finn tried to convince her, holding his hand out and placing it over Rachel's, which was sitting flat on the table.

"Okay, okay... Wait.. Just hold on for a few seconds. I need to process what is actually going on right now. Everything is just happening so fast. I mean, one minute I'm performing on a Broadway stage, and the next my high school sweetheart is telling me that he's still in love with me. Is it hot in here to you too? The room is spinning, I think I'm gonna be sick." Rachel said as she was waving her head in front of her face while she was also hyperventilating.

"Rachel? Rach.. Rach.. Look at me. Calm down." he said holding her hands to help her become calm.

"Okay guys, here's your food. I hope you enjoy. If you need anything else just let me know." The waitress told them before she left.

"Look, I really understand the things you told me outside of the doctor's office 3 years ago. I understand why you're afraid to let anyone in. It's because you trusted me, and then I just threw you on a train with your bags and basically pushed you out. But, you have to understand Rachel, that if I could go back in time, and change everything about that day, I would redo everything. Every single detail. Even my shoes. They did not match my tie." Finn smiled as he gained a laugh from Rachel.

"I know you're heart is broken, because I'm the one who took a hammer and shattered it into a million pieces. But Rach, if you give me the chance, I will not sleep until every piece is in it's exact place. I would do anything for you. I would run through a lightening and hail storm just to buy you ice cream when you're having the worst day. I would remind you just how perfect you are to me, even when you're feeling like the exact opposite. Everyday you will be my queen and I won't stop until you know that yourself."

"When you told me that I wouldn't be seeing you any more, I thought my life was over. But I knew that sitting around my house and moping all day isn't what you would have wanted me to do. You told me to move on, Rach. I tried. I even had my mom set up a date for me with this really nice girl from her church. She was the perfect match for me, but the problem was that she wasn't you. I tried, Rach. I really did. But no matter how hard I did try to move on, I came back with the same conclusion. The conclusion is that you're the only one for me. You always have been. From the moment I walked into that auditorium and sang that Grease song with you."

"You know, I used to tell myself that I was in love with Quinn, but when I met you, I knew I wasn't in love with her, because I was in love with you. I was in love with you then, I'm in love with you now, and I will always be in love with you until my dying day. I know I broke you, I messed up big time Rach, and if I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you how sorry I am, then so be it. I don't care what I have to do for you, I will do it. I will travel anywhere, do anything. I would even give up my life for you. You're everything to me. "

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Every time I say it I feel like I have to say it again. I am madly in love with you. I have been since I walked into rehearsals and laid my eyes on you. I remember everything about you. You were wearing a reindeer sweater and a short plaid skirt, long, black knee-high socks, with your black Mary- Jane's. A guy always has to remember the first time he meets his wife. I see everything. I can picture it all. You and I getting married, our beautiful honeymoon at the most beautiful beach, having our huge family, watching our kids grow up, becoming grandparents, being old. It's all here. We can be happy. We just have to believe that. We were happy in high school. So why not be there again? I know that I'm gonna be with you for the rest of my life just as much as I know the sun will rise tomorrow morning. That's how certain I am that you are my soul mate. You just have to believe that too."

"Gosh, Rach. I will scream it for everyone to hear. I love this girl! I love you so much it hurts. I can't get enough of you, I'm addicted to you. It's like you're in me. It's like you're this disease eating away at my heart. I'm infected with the Rachel Berry disease. That's how much you. Can you hand me my jacket?" Finn asked looking at Rachel who was smiling with tears streaming like a waterfall down her face, taking off the Jacket and handing it to him.

"Here" he said reaching into the pocket of his coat, taking out a bouquet of violets. "I was going to give them to you in the dressing room but I never got the chance."

"Finn, they're beautiful." She smelled them, smiling at his tear filled face.

"Do you remember what you said in the hotel room a few years ago?" Finn asked waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused.

"The promise you made me?" He reminded her.

"I promised you that if we haven't reconciled by the time we were 30, you could come to my sold out Broadway show with violets and a giant engagement ring, and then we could have it all." She said as tears ran down her face even more.

"That's what I thought.." Finn said as he dug through his jacket. "Look, I know I'm a few years too early, but I just couldn't take it anymore." He said as he pulled out the little black box.

"Finn, what's going on?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.

"I'm taking you up on your promise." Finn said getting down on his knee in front of Rachel.

"It's not the giant ring we promised, but it's a symbol. It's a symbol of my promise to love you as long as I shall live." With that Finn opened the box to a very familiar looking silver ring with a beautiful diamond setting.

"Finn.. Is that the..." Rachel didn't finish.

"Yes. When you gave it back to me, I had them make the diamond larger, but other than that, it's the same from high school." He said.

Rachel couldn't speak, all she could do was look at Finn's hopeful face with her mouth wide open.

"Rachel Berry, will make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

* * *

**So, there's Chapter 23. I loved it! I hope all of you guys do too! I think my next chapter will be my last, and then I will get started on my new story. Please Review! Thanks for Reading! :)**


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sitting down on a wooden bench, Rachel took in her full appearance from the reflection of the mirror right in front of her. Looking up and down at herself, Rachel took as many deep breaths as she could. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath. Her heart would beat out of her chest at any second. She was so nervous that all the ruckus in the background from the other women were just small whispers to her. There were countless times when many women would confront her with questions or demands, but Rachel just ignored them and continued to look at her reflection.

Today's date would be listed in her head forever. Today, she was going to be completing one of the many milestones in her life. Why was she shaking? She didn't know. She just really wished she had a mother for these sorts of things. To just giver her a very comforting speech saying that she has been in her shoes and that she would be okay. She didn't know who her birth mother was, and would probably never, but the curiosity would always kill her. She was just glad that she had her two amazing fathers in her life.

Still staring at her reflection, Rachel smiled at her beautiful painted face. Feeling her emotions, a single tear ran down her eye. Seeing her expression, Quinn ran over to Rachel with a box of tissues.

"We have a tear! Guys, get ready in case we need to redo her makeup!" Quinn yelled at the other women in the room, before she slowly kneeled down in front of Rachel, trying not to wrinkle up her pretty lavender dress. Taking a single tissue from the box, Quinn wrapped it around her index finger, gently wiping the tear away from under Rachel's eye.

"Look, I know that this is going to be an amazing day and you're really emotional right now, but please don't cry." Quinn said looking up at Rachel sitting on the bench.

"I'm scared, Quinn." Rachel said looking into Quinn's emerald green eyes.

"Okay, I couldn't possibly know what you're going through right now because Puck doesn't have the balls to ask, but if I know anything about you Rachel, it's that you're extremely ambitious and you achieve anything you set your mind to. You can do this." Quinn said. " Scoot over." Quinn told Rachel as she sat beside her, looking at Rachel's reflection in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful, Rachel." Quinn said before Rachel pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, Quinn. You're the most amazing friend. I love you." She smiled sincerely at her.

"Okay, now you're going to make me cry." Quinn exclaimed as they both laughed.

Getting up, Quinn ran back to help Santana and Brittany with a few arrangements.

Looking back to her reflection, Rachel felt a little more relieved. Quinn had really helped her calm her nerves. Standing up, Rachel walked closer to the mirror. Looking down at her flat stomach, Rachel held it in her hands, after making sure that no one was watching her. Smiling at it in the mirror, she slowly dropped her arms to her sides, and looked at her entire appearance one last time. Flattening out her big dress, she couldn't help but admit that she felt like a princess. She just couldn't wait to see her prince.

"I'm ready.." Rachel said as she approached Santana, Quinn, and Brittany.

"Wow, Rachel. You're so beautiful." Brittany said.

"Thank you, Britt." She smiled at her.

"I have to admit, Dwarf, you look really pretty. I'm so happy for you!" Santana exclaimed as she pulled her in for a big hug.

"Thanks, I love you guys." Rachel said trying to hold back her tears.

"Where's my diva?" A voice called walking into the room.

"Kurt!" Rachel called as she came face to face with him.

"Oh my Barbra, Rachel.. You're stunning! I'm about to cry." He said waving a hand in front of his face, trying to dry up the tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Kurt. Let's all be happy!" Rachel said hugging him.

"It's just that, I'm so happy for you.." Kurt said smiling into Rachel's eyes.

"Not to ruin the precious moment or anything, but why are you here lady Hummel?" Santana asked.

"The insults never get old. They sent me to tell you guys that their ready." Kurt said looking at everyone and then back to Rachel. "He's ready."

"Is everyone ready?" Quinn asked trying to organize everyone.

Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn got into their designated spots waiting to walk out to their male escorts.

"Okay, before everything happens, I just want to tell you all that you all are so pretty and I'm so glad that you all are here. I also want to say that the matching lavender dresses look so pretty on all of you." Rachel said looking at all of the glee girls.

"Thanks, Rachel." They all responded.

"Okay. Let's do this." Quinn said to Rachel.

Rachel wasn't involved with the whole organization, but at the rehearsal, she was amazed with what Quinn put together. A few months before, Rachel had officially assigned Quinn as her wedding planner and Maid of Honor. She was thrilled to accept. The only thing that Rachel memorized about the organization, was the female and male pairings. Mercedes would walk with Sam, Quinn would walk with Kurt since Puck was the best man, Santana would walk with Blaine, Tina would walk with Mike, and Brittany would walk with Artie.

Joining their escorts, Rachel was left behind, waiting for her turn.

"Hello my little princess." Hiram called out seeing Rachel standing by the closed door.

"Hey Daddy!" Rachel said as she pulled him in for a warm embrace. "Where's dad?"

"He's sitting in the front. He wanted to apologize, his emotions got the best of him. Looks like it just gonna be me and you. Are you ready." Hiram asked looking down at his Angel of a daughter.

"Yeah. Just, please make sure I don't fall." She whispered to him.

"You're going to do fine. My baby girl is getting married. It seems like just yesterday I was sitting in the hospital with you asleep in my arms. Time goes by way to fast." Hiram says smiling at Rachel.

"Can I ask you something, Daddy?" Rachel asks looking up at him.

"What's that?" Hiram looks forward.

"What's her name? My, my birth mother. You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"Shelby. Her name was Shelby Corcoran. You wanna know something? You look exactly like her." Hiram said trying to hold back the tears.

"Thanks for telling me. I was just curious about the woman who gave me the two most amazing dads that anyone could ask for." Rachel said hugging her dad one last time before the wedding planner gave her the motion that said that they were ready for her.

Holding on tight to Hiram's arm, Rachel took a deep breath before the doors opened, revealing the large crowd of people looking at her, including the love of her life, who was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Seeing him, all of her fears went away. Focusing on him, Rachel began to take her steps. **** **Finn's POV** As the last pair took their spots on the alter, Finn looked down at his shoes, trying not to reveal how nervous he felt. Hearing the back doors open, he looked up, swearing he was in heaven. He couldn't believe what he saw. She was absolutely beautiful. He could see the fear in her eyes as she smiled at him. Taking in her full appearance, Finn was stunned. She had on a big white dress, that flowed out below her waist. The dress was strapless and had beautiful lace designs all over it. Her hair was pulled back into fancy half up and half down style with tight curls and her bangs were pushed to the side, revealing the beautiful makeup on her face. From where Finn was standing, he could see her veil hanging from the back of her hair. She was wearing a pearl necklace and was holding a beautiful lavender bouquet, matching her bridesmaids dresses, and her engagement ring was shining from her left hand. Finn couldn't see her shoes, because the dress was covering them, but he knew that they would be pretty. As she got closer to him, he smiled brightly because he knew he would soon be able to be united with his bride to be. **** **Rachel's POV** Stopping right in front of the alter, Rachel's heart began to race as Finn walked up to her, after her father placed a tender kiss on her forehead and gave her to Finn, returning to sit next to Leroy, who was bawling. Looking up at Finn, her smile grew to an ear to ear grin when she caught his eyes, smiling just as wide as she was.

"Rachel Berry, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole entire lifetime." Finn whispered as they made their way up the steps and onto the alter.

Placing her bouquet in Quinn's hands, Rachel turned back around and placed herself right in front of Finn, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Catching his eye, Rachel smiled at him. Seeing him stand there, all of Rachel's fears from earlier disappeared. Now, she felt nothing but excitement. She felt safe. Finn always made her feel that way. Seeing his wide grin and tear filled eyes looking down at her right now reminded her of the very night that all of this began. _ _"Rachel Berry, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Finn asked looking up nervously at Rachel not knowing what she would say._

_"You're the love of my life." Rachel said, trying not to choke on her tears._

_"Is that a..?" Finn couldn't finish._

_"Yes. Yes, I will marry you!" She exclaimed throwing herself on Finn, who was still on his knee._

_"I love you." She said looking into his eyes, and then their lips touched._

Finn and Rachel had a beautiful wedding ceremony where they said "I do" and exchanged their rings. Finn gave Rachel the most beautiful wedding band that she had ever seen in her entire life. It was silver and had small diamonds all around it. It matched her engagement ring perfectly. After all of the tears and heart touching vows, Rachel and Finn were finally about to become Mr. and Mrs. Hudson.

"By the power invested in me and the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest announced so that everyone could hear.

With that Finn grabbed Rachel's back and tipped her over so he could kiss her dramatically. Pulling her back up, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. After their hug, they turned to the crowd, smiled, and walked down the aisle and walked out of the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson." Finn said in a seductive voice outside of the church.

"Well, hi there Mr. Hudson." She playfully said to him.

"Rach, we're married." Finn said pulling her into an embrace.

"I know. It feels weird. But I still love you anyways." She said giggling and resting her head on his chest.

"I can stay like this forever." He said looking down at her.

"So can I." She agreed.

"I love you so much, Rachel Hudson." Finn said looking into her beautifully painted brown eyes.

"I love you more, Finn Hudson." Rachel replied looking into his eyes.

"If you say so." He said before he grabbed her hand and pulled her in his direction.

"Wait. Where are we going?" She called behind him, struggling to keep up with her heels on the gravel road.

"We have a few minutes before we have to be at the reception, I want to show you something." He said walking to the destination that he had in his mind.

"Okay." He said coming to a stop and turning to her. "Close you eyes."

"What? Why? Finn what are we doing?" She said looking at him with a confused expression.

"Trust me." He told her.

And with that Rachel closed her eyes, letting Finn guide her to wherever they were going.

"Okay, open them." She heard Finn's voice instruct her.

When Rachel's eyes opened, she drew back a huge breath with amazement. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was beautiful. Finn had taken Rachel to a beautiful garden in the back of the church. There were flowers of every kind and color, beautiful lights above them, a brick tiled walkway, and a beautiful water fountain in the middle of it all.

"This is beautiful Finn." She said looking around.

"I found it at the rehearsal dinner. I thought I should show it to my beautiful wife." He said from behind her, wrapping his arms around hers.

"I love it." She said sounding amazed.

"I'm glad." He replied. After about a few more minutes of standing there, Journey's Faithfully starting playing around them.

"Mrs. Hudson, may I have the first dance?" Finn said holding out his hand for her to take it.

"Absolutely." She replied with a smile, grabbing his hand, allowing him to pull her close to him. Resting her head against his chest, Rachel tried to fight away her tears, but they won. She was so happy right now. She knew that she had found the perfect man after, a long time of doubt. She couldn't believe she ever let him go. All she wanted to do now was hold him tight and never let go of him. She had to tell him.

Pulling away from his chest and looking up at him, he opened his eyes to meet her gaze. "What's wrong?" He asked looking concerned by the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so in love with you. I feel like this is all some sort of dream. I don't want it to end." She whispered.

"It won't. I love you too much to ever let you wake up from this." He said wiping away her tears.

"I have to tell you something." She said looking at the ground.

"What is it?" He asked with worry and confusion.

Grabbing his right hand in both of hers, she placed it across her flat stomach. She looked up at him, smiling when she saw him looking at her with wide eyes, in realization of what she wanted to tell him.

"Congratulations, daddy." She said smiling as tears ran down her face. Happy tears.

"Are you...?" he was speechless. He couldn't even finish what he was saying.

"I'm pregnant." She grinned widely. "The doctor confirmed it this time. I hope you're not mad." She said seeing his emotionless face.

"Rach, we're going to have a baby. I could never be mad about that. You have no idea how much I love you right now." Looking up at him, she could see the tears falling from his eyes. She had never seen him cry. "Rach, we're going to be parents. I'm going to be a father!" He exclaimed.

"I love you so much!" She said hugging him tight.

Just then, Finn surprised Rachel by picking her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She asked laughing.

"We're going show everyone how happy we are. Are you ready Mrs. Hudson?" He asked holding her close to him.

"Yes I am, Mr. Hudson. Gosh, I can so get used to this!" She said as he started walking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am honored to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson!" The DJ announced, as Rachel and Finn made their way over to the dance floor.

By the end of the night, it was time for Finn and Rachel to get into their limo and off to their honeymoon. Rachel had to admit that this night was the best night in her whole entire life. By the end of things, Rachel could definitely say that her dream wasn't New York City, or Broadway, or fame. He dream wasn't something, or some place. He dream was someone. He dream currently had his arm wrapped around her and was allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder. Rachel's dream was Finn Hudson and she knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together just as much as she knew the sun would come up tomorrow morning. Finn Hudson was her soul mate, and would always be.

The End!

* * *

**So, there's my story. I really hope you all enjoyed they way I ended things. I also want to thank all of you readers who have been reading since chapter one! I really appreciate it. I will try to start on my new story as soon as I can. So, goodbye for now. Please Review! :)**


End file.
